A Place of Darkness
by Deosil
Summary: Harry enters his 6th year of Hogwarts with new burdens on his shoulders. His main focus: to fulfil the prophecy that ties him to Voldemort. He must become a much more powerful Wizard and overcome powerful Death eaters as well as coping with love. UPDATED!
1. Chapter one A new friend

Harry Potter.

Chapter 1. – A new Friend

The rain hammered down on the slippery soil. Corpses and debris lay everywhere. The stink of charred flesh filled the air and men and woman lay as carrion for the crows. Amidst all this death two living figures faced off, wands drawn, determination etched into both their faces.

"You are a fool Dumbledore!" the black clad wizard shouted. "You are not powerful enough to kill me! I am not completely living therefore I can never be completely dead. You know that, or did the great Dumbledore, wisest wizard of his age, fail to see this fact?" His manic laughter filled the air mockingly.

"For me to win," Dumbledore said calmly, putting an abrupt end to the wizard's laughter, "death is not the only means to an end." Though he appeared calm, as his gaze wondered around the battle field his fury increased to a whole new level. He fixed his opponent with a stare that could scare death itself. "Grindewald!" he bellowed starting towards his enemy, "Yours is a fate worse than death!" Both wizards ran at each other and everything went black.

Harry Potter woke, startled from his dream, exhaustion swept over him and he fell out of bed and hit the floor hard. He tried to reach up for his glasses but found he hadn't the energy. His head was spinning and his whole body ached, the only part of him that wasn't hurting was his scar. He thought back to his dream, or what he assumed to be a dream, but to him it seemed so realistic. Dumbledore was there and so was another wizard who Dumbledore had called Grindewald. He knew Dumbledore had defeated Grindewald years and years ago but why would he dream about it? He was quite worried; it seemed too vivid to be an actual dream. Climbing back into bed Harry turned to his clock and realized it was only half two. This new dream had broken the cycle of his recurring dream. Every night he would be taken back to the night at the ministry and was forced to re-live watching Sirius fall through the veil after being hit in the chest by Bellatrix Lestrange.

The grief Harry had over Sirius' death had been festering inside him for 3 whole weeks. He had shrunk into himself so deep that his body was a mere shell containing a cheerless, dejected child. Why did all the people who actually cared for him have to die? Firstly his mum and dad were killed and now Sirius. The closer he got to having anything that resembled a family the more pain he received. He knew that bottling things up wasn't the best thing for him to do but who could he talk to? The Dursleys wouldn't care, hell they'd probably find the whole thing bloody hilarious and how could he possibly tell Ron and Hermione how he felt in a letter? Not to mention the fact that they'd hardly sent him any owls this summer at all, which made him even more reluctant to tell them anything. So, all summer, he had stayed within his room, only leaving when called down by aunt Petunia to do chores. No one noticed the silent tears that fell steadily from his bloodshot eyes when he saw a stray dog walk the past the front of the house. No one heard him cry himself to sleep at night knowing he would have to re-live the worst moment of his life over and over again. No one had suffered more loss at the hands of Lord Voldemort than this fifteen year old boy who was destined to save the world.

Harry was awoken the next morning by a strong ray of sunlight penetrating his curtains. The nice weather was far from reflective of Harry's mood. Hedwig cooed softly signaling that she was hungry. "O.K. girl, I'll get you something." Harry, not wanting to face his aunt and uncle this early in the morning decided to take a walk to the local shop figuring that the fresh air would do him good.

So he picked up what muggle money he had, snuck down the stairs quietly and made his way away from number four Privet Drive. He was walking down a road not far from Privet Drive when his eyes caught a very attractive looking blonde woman who seemed to be watching him. He ignored her and walked on towards the park where he sat down on a bench and tried to let himself relax. Not focusing on time he just watched as the people of Little Whinning went about their daily lives. One particular woman, the blonde one Harry had seen earlier seemed to walk past quite a lot. Suspicions rising, he felt on edge and focused his eyes on the woman trying to notice if anything seemed odd about her. As he was doing this, she tripped over on the curb and fell flat on her face. Without thinking, Harry ran over to help her up and she seemed startled when she saw who it was that was helping her. "Harry!" she said surprised, "I mean, Thank you." The voice was too familiar and Harry started to get angry. "Tonks?" he asked of the attractive blonde. She sighed and let her features return to normal. "Hiya Harry" she said accepting defeat, "I guess I'm always gonna be clumsy"

"You've been sent to watch me haven't you? Along with god knows how many other Aurors." Harry couldn't believe he hadn't been told that he was to be watched all summer. Left out of the loop again Harry, he thought to himself getting angrier every second.

"It's not like that" Tonks said seeing how angry Harry was, "I'm the only one here, I promise" He could tell she was telling the truth. "So what do we do now that I know you're here?" he asked not knowing what else to say. Tonks smiled at him happily, "We'll just have to make the most of it!"

"I guess" was all he could manage in reply. Tonks sensed his reluctance and decided that he was still upset about everything that had happened and that he should talk about it. "You know Harry, if you want to talk about Sirius we can."

"I don't want to talk about Sirius." He said quickly.

"You can't blame yourself Harry, Sirius died fighting, which was the way he wanted it to be. It was Bellatrix that killed him not you."

"NO! He died to protect me! I led him to his death! He's gone and there's nothing I can do!" Harry's throat constricted and tears ran down his face. Tonks put her arms around him and he sobbed into her chest. She was suddenly struck by how much tragedy this young man had been through and all she wanted was to hold him and tell him that things would be alright. So she did.

When Harry's tears stopped Tonks walked him back to the Dursleys' doing her best to engage Harry in conversation but after a while she realized he wasn't feeling too conversational. The Dursleys were out when they got there so Tonks walked Harry up to his room making sure he was ok.

"Harry, I've got to go now, if Dumbledore finds out I let you see me he won't be too happy, but I promise we'll talk again soon." He just looked at her and she could see the raw pain in his eyes, so much sorrow, and so much loss. Harry didn't have to say anything, Tonks could see the pleading in his eyes, and she could tell he wanted her to stay but she could sense his trepidation in asking her to do so.

Has he been through so much that he's afraid to ask for something he wants she thought to herself? Not only were his aunt and uncle treating him poorly but also Dumbledore for leaving him here for another summer. Well Dumbledore be dammed she thought, right now Harry needs someone to be with and if she could help him and make him feel better then she would. She turned to him and said "Actually Harry, I think I'll stay." His face lit up but he tried to hide it. "Dumbledore doesn't want a report for a few days, plus I don't like having to watch you in disguise all the time, I get kind of lonely." She wasn't about to embarrass him by telling him the real reason she was staying but the look on Harry's face told her he knew but he didn't mention it, he just smiled and asked, "you sure?" Tonks laughed at his sudden change of mood. In less than a few seconds he had gone from being sad and gloomy to producing a smile that could light up any room. "I did that" Tonks thought to herself happily.

"Of course I'm sure Harry. What girl could pass up the opportunity to be with Harry Potter alone, in his bedroom?" She winked suggestively making Harry go a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry the rooms sort of small," Harry said, but Tonks just smiled, pulled out her wand and with a few flicks the room was four times its normal size, with a sofa and fireplace. Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Is this ok?" Tonks asked gesturing around the room. "Well, I suppose it's a bit better" Harry said smiling.

They sat down and just talked about general things such as how Tonks became an Auror and how they both loved quidditch. Harry felt better than he had done in weeks and although the death of Sirius was always at the forefront of his mind he found talking about other things helped him cope. They talked for hours and Harry literally fell asleep on Tonks' shoulder. Not wanting to disturb his peaceful slumber she let herself doze off as well thinking she would wake up before it was time to get back to headquarters.

Tonks' eyes opened and she noticed it was pitch black outside; she checked her watch and gasped realizing she was over two hours late for her meeting with the order. Harry was still asleep and looked so peaceful. He looks so different like this she thought, not as burdened as he usually is. Almost compulsively she bent down and kissed his forehead before leaving.

Harry awoke on the sofa the next morning and was shocked at the length of time he had slept. Not only the length but at how he hadn't had one dream at all. He remembered falling asleep on Tonks shoulder and feeling, for the first time in his life, that he was safe. He let his mind wonder to how he had enjoyed his day with Tonks. She was the first adult who Harry had met that didn't treat him like a child, but actually enjoyed talking to him.

She can't be that old he thought to himself but then again she changed her appearance so often it was virtually impossible to tell. All Harry knew was that he had found a new friend and for that he was thankful. He could never imagine crying in front of Hermione or Ron, or anyone for that matter. He made a mental note to thank her for comforting him and being nice to him. Making his way over to his desk to get some owl treats for Hedwig he heard scraping at the window and saw a tawny barn owl there waiting for entrance into his room. He opened the window and pulled the letter off the owl's leg. He opened the parchment and realized the letter was from Tonks.

_Dear Harry, _

_Sorry I didn't wake you up when I left, you looked so peaceful! Anyway, Dumbledore was mad that I was late for the order meeting and asked me why I was late and it just kind of slipped out. He wasn't best pleased but after criticising my poor stealth abilities conceded that seems as though you know I'm watching you that I might as well be able to spend more time with you in person! Now we both have some company! Anyway, I should be coming around not long after lunch I just have to get some things first. The order say hello and that you'll be able to leave Privet Drive not long after your birthday. _

_See you soon Harry!_

_Love Tonks._

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he leaving Privet Drive in just over a week but during that week he would get to see Tonks everyday and not be all by himself wallowing in self pity. Harry got ready and had breakfast before realising he had nothing to do. He didn't feel like doing homework and he didn't have any chores to do. The first few weeks he had been so grief stricken that he didn't need to find anything to do apart from sit on his bed all day staring at the floor.

Just as he was thinking what to do aunt Petunia walked into his room and gasped at its new size. "What the hell have you done boy!" she screamed, "You've used magic on my house haven't you?" Harry could see her face go redder by the second and found it quite funny.

"Now technically," he said smoothly, "I haven't done anything to this room. You should know that because I'm not allowed to use magic that I couldn't possibly have done this." Aunt Petunia was dumbstruck.

"Then how the hell did this happen!" she seethed.

Seeing the confused and angry look on her face Harry decided it wasn't best to wind her up so he said simply. "A friend did it. Because she's an adult she can legally use magic, I hope you don't mind."

Aunt Petunia was angrier than ever before but Harry could tell she was scared as well. "You have violated my house! You are not to let your friend anywhere near any other room, is that clear?"

"Crystal" Harry said as his aunt stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Harry was still wondering how he got off so lightly when he heard a loud pop and turned to see Tonks appear in his room and stumble over his trunk. He reached out and caught her around the waist before she fell over. Their eyes met for a brief second before Tonks muttered a quick thank you and Harry let go of her curvy waist reluctantly. If that's her real form then she's certainly got a lot going for her Harry thought to him self and smiled.

"Harry, you ok?" Tonks asked bringing Harry back to reality. "Oh, yeah." He said. I can't believe I was just thinking about Tonks' body he thought to himself. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked. Not that there was much to do but he needed to start some sort of conversation.

"Well," Tonks said, "I didn't mention it in the letter but Dumbledore said I could start teaching you some basic Auror theory and maybe some of the spells. If you want to that is."

"In this room, you've got to be kidding," Harry said. "Unless you plan on making it bigger than it already is. My aunt would love that." He smiled at the thought of aunt Petunia's face if she saw that the room had become even bigger.

"Of course I plan on making it bigger but not yet, it's just theory for a few days I'm afraid." Harry nodded accepting this knowing that soon he would get to do some magic. "You ready to start then?" she asked. He nodded again and they both walked over to the couch to sit down.

Harry suddenly remembered his mental note decided to thank Tonks now. "I didn't get to say thanks for yesterday," he said shyly, "for comforting me and listening. And for not treating me like a child like all other adults do." Tonks was surprised and slightly upset that Harry felt that he had to say thank you when someone showed him basic human kindness. She pulled him into a hug which surprised Harry, "Oh Harry you've had such a hard life, it was the least I could do."

She then held him an arms length away and got a good look at his face. Gone was the boy she had met at the start of fifth year. In less than a year he had grown into a young adult and she could see the man he would one day be. His shoulders were broader and though he was still thin he wasn't as gangly as he used to be. Of course his hair was still the same; untidy and unruly. In fact she found that this older Harry was turning into quite an attractive man. Bringing her mind back to where it should be she realised her hands were still on Harry's shoulder and were quite comfortable there. She pulled away quickly, rebuking herself for enjoying bodily contact with Harry. She just felt sorry for him because he was lonely and wanted to do her best to help him she told herself. "So, is there anything you want to ask me about being an Auror before we start?" she asked.

Harry tried to think of an intelligent question but settled for the one he really wanted to know the answer to. "What's it like?" Tonks laughed at his vagueness but proceeded to answer him.

"Well, at first its tough with all the training we have to do, and we hardly get to see anyone for about 2 years because our schedules are always so full but when you've done that your tutelage is taken on by a mentor who trains you as you work. Basically you're already an Auror but with someone to watch you so you don't screw up. But I always do, as you know I'm quite clumsy." She blushed but Harry just giggled at her ability to poke fun at herself. "Moody used to always take my slip-ups too seriously. Sometimes I'd make mistakes just to raise his blood pressure," she smiled mischievously and was about to continue when Harry interrupted her.

"Moody was your mentor?" she nodded. "So that's why you were always together last year when you went on missions?"

"Yep. This is my first assignment on my own."

"It must be weird working on your own. But at least you can make your own decisions. I wish I was allowed to make my own decisions." He said bitterly.

Tonks not wanting Harry to fall into a bad mood tried her best to make him feel better. "Don't let it get you down Harry, besides being able to make your own decisions is sometimes too much responsibility, so go easy on me Harry, you are my first." she winked suggestively and Harry blushed which made Tonks giggle. He's so cute when he blushes she thought. Harry couldn't believe Tonks could always make him blush like he did, usually he felt uncomfortable with girls but he never blushed. Must be the age difference he thought.

They carried on their conversation for a long time, Tonks telling Harry all about the Auror training and some of the missions she had been on. (Although she wasn't supposed to talk about them)

At around six o'clock both their stomachs were rumbling and Tonks suggested they go out for food until she realised that Harry wasn't really supposed to leave Privet Drive. With the Dursleys being out, Harry offered to cook for the two of them, which surprised Tonks until Harry explained that his aunt and uncle had made him cook their meals since he was about ten. She tried to hide a scowl but failed miserably. Tonks watched Harry he cooked their meal over the oven. "So the famous Harry Potter is not only the saviour of the wizarding world, but he can cook as well." She smiled but Harry through her a dirty look.

He laid their dinner on the table and they talked amicably as they ate. When they had finished Harry was about to get up and clean up but Tonks halted him and, with a flick of her wand, cleared everything away quite nicely. "You think you could stay hear permanently?" Harry asked impressed. Now it was Tonks' turn to blush and Harry had to hide his amusement at that.

Heading back upstairs Tonks slipped on the last step and fell backwards into Harry but luckily he was able to support her weight. His hands wrapped firmly around her waist and he could clearly smell the perfume on her neck and, for a brief second, was slightly intoxicated by it before pushing her back on her feet.

Tonks felt butterflies in her stomach as Harry's hands pressed against her stomach and she felt his warm breath on her neck. For a brief second she didn't want to move, all she wanted to do was stay like this forever, but she quickly dismissed such a possibility and forgot about it.

They talked on the sofa until they almost fell asleep, at which point Tonks said she had to get back to headquarters to report. Harry was disappointed that she had to go. "What is there to report?" he asked, "apart from me being your first" he smiled playfully as he received a small punch in his arm from Tonks. "I think I prefer the shy Harry" she said grinning. "I'll be back tomorrow. Try and get a good night's sleep."

"I slept well last night when I thought we were here together" he said without thinking. Tonks' cheeks went slightly pink before she said, "if I wouldn't have woken up, I think I would have to." She gave him one last look and left leaving Harry with a head full of complicated thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2 Discoveries

Chapter 2 – Discoveries

_It was a dimly lit room and a man sat a desk removing memories from his mind and was putting them into a pensive when the door to the room burst open and a man came running in looking worn and exhausted. _

"_Dumbledore," he said gasping for breath, "they broke the Fidelius charm and killed Lily and James. The house is rubble." Dumbledore's face drained and it took him a moment to be able to say anything. "What about Harry? Does he live?" _

_The man looked at Dumbledore and nodded. "He's with Hagrid at Godrics hollow. I don't know how he survived with naught but a small cut on his head, surely Voldemort would have wanted him dead?" the man asked confused. _

_Dumbledore thought for a moment before he spoke. "It grieves me that we lost two of our most important members tonight but I feel that this is the most significant event that will happen for years to come."_

"_There's more Dumbledore," the man said, "People are saying that he's gone, that Voldemort was killed when he tried to attack Harry. How could a baby have defeated him?"_

"_I do not know Frank, I will have to look into it, but I do not believe that Voldemort is dead, he has experimented with the dark arts and immortality so much that killing him is virtually impossible at this time. I do believe however that he has been vanquished for the time being but will one day resurface, we must be ready for it."_

"_Yes Dumbledore. This attack on the Potters, does it mean..." he paused not knowing how to say what he was thinking._

"_I know what you're thinking Frank and the answer is yes, your son is not the prophesized one which should be some comfort at this time. Our fate now lies in the hands of a small, orphan boy. I must make the necessary arrangements." He twirled his cloak and vanished._

Harry woke feeling completely worn out. Had he just witnessed an event that happened just after his parents' death? It couldn't be real, because he didn't have the memory to dream about. But it seemed so vivid. He needed to write to Dumbledore and soon. After the other dream he had a few nights ago he was starting to think this was no coincidence. He heard a slight pop as he reached for his glasses and felt a heavy weight land on him, knocking the wind out of him. He put his glasses on and realized that Tonks had apparated right on top of him. She smiled brightly and said "Mornin' Harry, just thought I'd drop in and see how you are," he looked at her stunned. How could she be so cheerful in the morning? "So how are you?"

"Winded" Harry replied. She got off him and he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, sorry about that, never could apparate properly in the mornings." She didn't seem too sorry to Harry with her much too cheerful morning happiness. "You certainly make your presence felt," he said starting to see the funny side. Tonks started to giggle and Harry found her laughter contagious and started to laugh as well. When they had finished their little giggle Harry tried to get out of bed but still hadn't gotten all his energy back and he just fell to floor and hit his head on the bedside table. He heard Tonks shout his name and run over just before he blacked out.

He could hear a voice, a female voice that soothed him, that called his name. I wonder what this woman looks like Harry thought as he listened to her call his name. I bet she's pretty.

"Harry, Harry wake up."

He bolted upright and saw who it was that was calling his name. "Tonks? Was that you?"

She looked worried. "Was what me Harry? You've just woken up try and relax." Harry let his head fall back against his pillow still feeling a little dazed. "You've got a really nice voice," he said sleepily to Tonks. His eyelids felt heavy and he fell back to sleep.

Tonks wasn't even sure what had happened, one minute he was ok the next he collapsed and hit his head. She wanted to know what had caused Harry to collapse so suddenly. Deciding that waking him up wasn't the best idea she just sat on the side of his bed and ran one of her hands through his hair softly. His eyes started to open at her touch and the smile that was on his face told her that he liked what she was doing. "Harry, are you ok?" she asked feeling worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just needed more sleep I guess." That wasn't true but he didn't feel like telling her about the dream right now. He realized that after both his unusual dreams that he felt physically drained. He'd tell her about it later. Tonks was relieved he was ok. She was tempted to owl Dumbledore to tell him what had happened but thought that Harry wouldn't have wanted that. Now that he was ok she decided to ask him what he wanted to do today.

"Can we go for a walk?" Harry asked. "I feel like going outside."

"Sure, but we can't stay out long or Dumbledore will go nuts. He's still not impressed with me for letting you find out I was watching you. I don't see why he's angry, must be an old man thing. " they both laughed and Harry couldn't help but think what Dumbledore would say if he had heard that comment.

It was a lovely summer's day and Harry and Tonks were lying on the grass in the park trying to make shapes with the clouds. "That one looks like a hippogriff" Harry said, "just with few extra legs." Tonks giggled. "If that's a hippogriff then I'm a house elf."

"Does that mean you have to do what I tell you?" Harry smiled suggestively and Tonks just smiled back. Is Harry flirting with me she thought? He's just trying to embarrass me, hell I've done it to him a bit too. But was I flirting as well? Confusion filled her brain but she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the loud shouting of a group of boys who were heading their way. She and Harry sat up and saw Dudley Dursley flanked by his neighborhood thugs. "Great." Harry muttered.

"What are you doing out the house potter?" Dudley asked of Harry. "Shouldn't you be cleaning the floors?" Dudley and his friends laughed and Harry saw Tonks get angry and start to reach for her wand but Harry stopped her with a shake of his head. Dudley turned his head towards Tonks and just stared at her obviously finding her quite attractive. "See anything you like?" she asked making Dudley blush.

"Who are you?" he asked regaining his composure. Tonks was angry but wasn't going to let it get the better or her. She decided to play it cool.

"I'm Harry's girlfriend," she said snaking her arm around his waist. Harry couldn't believe what she had just said or why she had said it.

Dudley opened his mouth in shock, "there's no way she'd go out with you Potter you must have done something to her."

"Oh, he did something to me," she said as she started to nibble Harry's ear. He was feeling very uncomfortable but oddly happy at the same time. His thoughts were everywhere. Part of him was telling him that she shouldn't be doing this even if it was just to tease Dudley but the other was telling him that it was so right.

"Are you going to leave us alone?" Tonks asked Dudley in a part civil, part angry tone. Dudley had never been stood up to like this before and just stormed off. Tonks burst into a fit of hysterics but Harry didn't see the funny side. He was trying to come to terms with what had just happened. In some way he felt used. "Why did you do that?" he asked Tonks.

Tonks wasn't sure she could read his face properly but his eyes told her that he was confused. To be honest she didn't know why she had done it either. Part of her was able to just dismiss it as just teasing Dudley but the other was telling her to do it again because she wanted to. "I don't know" was all she could mange. Then fell an awkward silence and they both got up and walked back to Privet Drive. Harry sat down on the couch and Tonks sat beside him. After a while Tonks broke the silence. "I'm sorry Harry" she said. She didn't know what she was sorry for just that she was. Harry seemed to accept it and started to ask her more about being an Auror and how being able to change her appearance helped. Tonks made him laugh by changing her face to all different kinds of people with oddly shaped bodies that were very amusing.

Harry felt wiped out from all the talking and although it was only seven o'clock he fell asleep on the couch. Tonks deciding that it was about time she left was sorting out her things when Harry started tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Sirius…Sirius no, come back… don't leave."

Tears were coming down Harry's cheek as he slept and he kept muttering things. Tonks immediately knew he was dreaming about the night at the ministry. Not knowing what to do, she went over to Harry and decided to put him in his own bed. Picking him up, she took him to his bed and lay him down. She sat with him and he reached out in his sleep and took her hand in his. The gesture was odd but it seemed to stop his mumbling slightly. After a while she lay down next to him and put comforting hand on his shoulder which stopped the mumbling all together. She forgot completely about having to go to the order and was focused on Harry. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

Both Harry and Tonks were opening their eyes at the same time. They were facing each other, Harry's hand in hers and her other hand wrapped around his waist. Before they were awake enough to realize how they were lying they were startled by a very loud, very angry voice.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!"

Dumbledore's voice made Harry and Tonks sit bolt upright in shock. Harry was confused. He didn't realize Tonks had stayed, but was grateful that she had knowing that she must have been the reason his nightmare stopped halfway through.

"Uh oh" Tonks said seeing the fury in Dumbledore's eyes. "It's not what you think Dumbledore, I just fell asleep."

Dumbledore was still seething. "Where in your job description does it say 'sleep with the teenage boy you're supposed to be protecting'? When you didn't show up for the order meeting we all feared something bad had happened! Neglecting your responsibility is not something you should be doing right now!" both Harry and Tonks couldn't understand why Dumbledore was reacting so violently.

"Even if you did just 'fall asleep' that still begs the question why were you in the same bed anyway! Do I have to tell you why it is inappropriate for this kind of behaviour? A trained Auror such as your self should know better!"

Harry was furious that Dumbledore was blaming Tonks for the whole thing when all she'd done was try to help him. Harry got out of bed and stood to face Dumbledore.

"DON'T BLAME TONKS FOR WHAT HAPPENED! ALL SHE DID WAS TRY AND COMFORT ME WHEN SHE SAW I WAS HAVING A NIGHTMARE. SHE'S SHOWED MORE CONCERN FOR ME IN THREE DAYS THAN YOU HAVE IN FIVE YEARS!"

All Harry's anger over Sirius' death, being left out by the order and his friends was coming out in one burst and he could tell Dumbledore was completely taken aback. Seeing this only made Harry more determined to get everything out of his system.

"INNAPROPRIATE IS TELLING ME I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAVE THE WORLD JUST AFTER I'VE LOST MY GODFATHER. INNAPROPRIATE IS JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS BEOFRE ASKING FOR AN EXPLANATION. INNAPROPRIATE IS LEAVING ME OUT OF EVERYTHING GOING ON WITH VOLDEMORT WHEN YOU KNOW I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW! SO YOU LEAVE TONKS ALONE OR YOU CAN FIGHT THIS WAR WITHOUT ME!"

Harry sat down to catch his breath and calm down as he stared at the floor, waiting for Dumbledore to speak. It was a short while and Harry looked into Dumbledore's face and saw that he was sorry for how he had reacted.

"Harry," he said calmly. "I apologise for my behaviour. I sometimes forgot how tough it is for you to be left out of the order business, but we have only done it because we cannot risk sending information via post, and as for shouting at Tonks I am also sorry. It is a stressful for time for me, I hope you understand and can forgive me?"

Harry simply nodded and wanted nothing more than to be left alone for a while but Dumbledore clearly had more to say. "This brings me to my original reason for being here," he said, the argument forgotten. "I came to tell you that you're going back to Grimuland Place; Today. Recent events that have transpired have led me to believe that you will be safer there."

"What events?" Harry asked.

"The wards surrounding the house have sustained some damage and we do not know how. Just damaging the wards would take a very powerful wizard, or," he said, "A large group of death eaters. This being so we have to act on the knowledge that Voldemort will breach the wards of this house soon."

Harry was confused and couldn't understand how Voldemort could be so close to getting him and he couldn't know about it. "But if he were getting close," Harry said, "wouldn't o sense it with my scar or have a vision or something?"

"From what Tonks has told me, it would seem that your recurring dream about Sirius' death isn't your bodies doing but Voldemort himself forcing you to relive the memory in an attempt to weaken you and keep you unaware of his plans."

That made sense Harry thought to himself but what bothered Harry was that Tonks had told Dumbledore about his nightmares. He thought they had built up a certain level of trust over the last few days and didn't expect her to report everything that was happening with him to the order. "You told him about my nightmares?" he said glaring at Tonks. "Is that why you've been so keen to keep an eye on me, so you can give more information to the order? I thought you actually wanted to help me and be my friend!" he said bitterly, angry at himself as much as her.

"Harry I only told Dumbledore because I was concerned for you, no one else knows I swear." He saw a tear run down her cheek. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Harry."

He could see the pain in her eyes and was sorry for shouting at her. He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug "Thank you," he whispered into her ear which seemed to cheer her up.

When they broke apart they both sore Dumbledore smile a genuine smile and he said "I shall be back shortly with a portkey to take us to Grimuland Place, just have your things ready," he apparated away with a small pop and Harry set to work packing his trunk while Tonks just sat there and watched.

"You didn't have to stick up for me like that" she said after a while. "I can defend myself you know," she said.

"I'm sure you can but the way Dumbledore jumped to the wrong conclusion really made me angry. Plus I kinda needed to get a few things off my chest," he smiled weakly and placed his invisibility cloak into his trunk.

"Harry, what did you mean when you said you were the only one who could save the world? Does this have something to do with the prophecy?" Oh no Harry thought. She didn't know the prophecy and I let it slip. He sighed and decided to be honest.

"Yes it was to do with the prophecy." He told her all he knew about the prophecy and how it said that neither could live while the other was alive. Somehow after hearing it once it didn't seem as bad as it first seemed to Harry. Well of course it was bad but he decided that not trying to fight it made it a whole lot easier to accept. Tonks, hearing it for the first time, broke into tears. "Hey don't cry," Harry said. "I'm the one who's gonna have to fight him and maybe die."

Tonks hit him in the arm, "Don't talk like that Harry! You won't die! You're a very powerful wizard." Harry could hear the sincerity in her words but doubted them anyway. "Let's not talk about it; I've got to finish packing." After a while Dumbledore arrived and they took the portkey to Grimuland place.

They arrived in the entrance hall and Tonks and Dumbledore headed for the kitchen but Harry was overwhelmed by the house. He hadn't been here since Sirius' death and seeing his house only brought back painful memories. How Sirius had been cooped up all year and not allowed out, how happy he was when Harry had come home for Christmas. There were so many things he wanted to say to his godfather but would never have the chance to. "Sirius…" he muttered as he collapsed to the floor and wept.

Tonks popped her head out of the kitchen door and saw Harry, "Oh no." she ran to him but he seemed to overcome by grief to notice. She sat down next to him and cradled him on the floor. Why him she thought to herself. He doesn't deserve this, he's so young. Considering the amount of pressure on him and everything he's been through she had to say that he coped well most of the time. Better than most people would she thought.

Harry's sobs started to stop when Ron and Hermione came out into the entrance hall. Hermione noticed Harry was crying straight away and ran over to him. Ron who was less observant just strolled over casually, "Hey mate, what you two doing on the floor?"

Hemione threw him a dirty look and Ron seemed to clock on to what was going on. "Ohh, I'm sorry Harry I didn't realize, are you ok?"

"Of course he's not ok!" Hermione snapped at Ron. Tonks could see that an argument between these two would not help Harry at the moment. "Why don't you two go and get Harry a glass of water while I take him up to his room?" she suggested. They consented grudgingly and Tonks walked Harry upstairs supporting his shoulders. "I'm sorry to do that to you again," he said apologetically. "Just so many memories here."

"Don't apologise Harry. You've got every right to cry. You cope admirably all of the time I think you're allowed a brief bout of tears now and again." She saw his eyes were red rimmed from crying but there she could also see a sense of longing, for someone to care for him all the time, to be there for him. She desperately wanted to be that person. Over the last few days she had learnt so much about this young man and found herself not only physically attracted to him but emotionally as well.

No she thought to herself, this isn't right, I'm an Auror I have to stay in control. She turned to walk out of the room but she felt something grab her hand. She turned, looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes and lost herself in their vastness.

"Don't go," he said in barely a whisper. Harry took both her hands in his and their heads moved closer together. After what seemed like a life time their lips met and for both of them it was moment of pure ecstasy. Their kiss was soft and gentle but fuelled by passion, their bodies pressed together as one. They didn't hear the door to the room open as Ron and Hermione walked in holding Harry's glass of water.


	3. Tales of things to come

Chapter 3 – Tales of things to come.

"Don't go," he said in barely a whisper. Harry took both her hands in his and their heads moved closer together. After what seemed like a life time their lips met and for both of them it was moment of pure ecstasy. Their kiss was soft and gentle but fuelled by passion, their bodies pressed together as one. They didn't hear the door to the room open as Ron and Hermione walked in holding Harry's glass of water.

Hermione and Ron stood their completely aghast. The glass Hermione was holding fell from her hands and shattered on the floor. Harry and Tonks broke apart and spun around a look of horror on both their faces.

"OH…My…God" Hermione said. Ron was still unable to say anything but Hermione continued while Harry and Tonks went bright red. "Since when did you two…? How long have you been...? I don't believe this!" she went from shocked to angry in no time at all.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tonks blurted out. "Well it is but there's no need to get angry." I wish Harry would say something Tonks thought, don't leave me to explain by myself. As if reading her thoughts Harry said "Hermione, why are you so angry?"

"Why am I angry!" she shouted. "I'm angry because you were supposed to be watching and looking after Harry!" she yelled at Tonks. "Not seducing and corrupting him!"

"Hermione, Tonks has been looking after me! And how has she been corrupting me!"

"Harry, she's 22! You're not even sixteen yet!" When you said it like that it didn't sound appropriate but Tonks and Harry looked at each other and knew that their ages didn't matter. "Hermione please, this is new for us too, you just have to trust our judgement, in the end it's our choice anyway."

Hermione was temporarily stunned into silence at being told it was effectively none of her business. "Ron back me up here, don't you think this is inappropriate?" Ron, after being quiet for so long added his contribution to the mix. "Harry…I'm impressed." Harry couldn't help but laugh and Hermione was stunned into silence and now it was Ron's turn to take control. "Come on Hermione, lets leave these two alone." He dragged her out of the room and winked at Harry before closing the door behind him.

"Not exactly how I imagined our first kiss," Harry said trying to come to terms with Hermione's reaction.

Tonks smiled, "so you did imagine it then?" he was too overwhelmed to blush and just fell back on his bed.

"What are we gonna do Tonks? What if Hermione tells everyone? What's even going on between us?"

"Harry don't worry about it, Hermione won't tell anyone yet. As for us, that's up to you." She quietened as she said the last bit and just looked at Harry. Harry's stomach was in knots. He knew they had just kissed and he knew he defiantly felt something strong for Tonks, but he was afraid of her reaction. As if to reaffirm his confidence she lay down on the bed next to him and took his hand in hers. "I want to be with you Harry. I know some people won't approve but that doesn't bother me."

"I want to be with you too Tonks. I'm just afraid you'll lose interest in me or decide that you've made a mistake." She leant in and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere Harry." She wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. That was all the confirmation Harry needed and for the first time he initiated the kiss. This time their passion took control and they were engulfed in a sense of rightness as their hands caressed each others bodies and their lips pressed together. They stayed like this until Ron walked into the room making them sit up quickly. He smiled at them and just said, "Tea's ready," then walked out.

Tonks and Harry got off Harry's bed and fixed their clothes before heading downstairs, hand in hand. As they reached the door to the kitchen Harry dropped Tonks hand making her frown. "Not yet," he told her and she nodded. Opening the door they were greeted by Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moody and Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione just sat there quietly.

"Good to see you Harry!" Remus said happily, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Harry you look so thin!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling him into an even tighter embrace than Remus had. "We'll have to fatten you up before you go back to school!" Harry edged away and just waved hellos to Mr. Weasley and Moody.

"Good to see you lad. Kept safe I presume?" Moody growled. Harry nodded.

Mr. Weasley turned his attention to Tonks. "You've done a good job keeping him safe Tonks. Well done."

"Tonks, Harry, glad you could join us" Dumbledore said. "Now that you are safe Harry, we have one less thing to worry about." The twinkle was back in his eye and Harry felt bad about shouting at Dumbledore for jumping to the wrong conclusion then proving him right by kissing Tonks. This could get awkward Harry thought as he sat down next to Tonks who gave his leg a reassuring squeeze under the table.

Mrs. Weasley had once again surpassed herself in the kitchen producing a lovely meal which everyone was quiet throughout.

"So," Harry said. "What's going on with Voldemort? Now I'm here you can tell me right?" Mrs. Weasley stiffened at Harry's question but before he could ask why Dumbledore said, "We will talk later Harry, I'm afraid that we are unable to discuss these matters while Master Weasley and Miss Granger are present." He looked at them apologetically but they ignored him. This was obviously something that had come up before. He could tell they weren't happy about being left out but knew the futility of arguing.

After dinner the plates were cleared and everyone seemed content after such a hearty meal. "Thank you Molly that was delicious" Dumbledore said. "Now Harry, if you wish to talk we can adjourn to the study. If you'd like to come too Remus, I believe there are some things you may want to be present for?" Remus agreed and he and Dumbledore rose from the table. Harry started to rise as well as Tonks whispered in his ear, "I'll come to your room later," she said, as though she knew Harry may need someone after his talk with Dumbledore. "Thanks," he said and followed Remus and Dumbledore to the study.

Taking seats in the study the three of them sat in silence for a few moments before Harry spoke. "Tell me everything Riddle has done since I left Hogwarts."

Dumbledore composed himself before answering Harry.

"I hope you understand Harry that what I tell you, although some of it is common knowledge, should be kept to yourself. There are some pieces of information that are only known by the order but I believe it is best to keep you informed and not keep you in the dark about what is happening. I am well aware of the mistakes I need to correct to regain your trust."

"Thank you Dumbledore. I appreciate it." Dumbledore smiled at that and Harry sore the twinkle in his eyes.

"I also must ask you Harry, to not inform Ron or Hermione about our discussion. I think it is bet that they be kept ignorant of some of the happenings, especially the prophecy. For now anyway." Harry struggled internally thinking that he had always told Ron and Hermione everything and the one time in his life he would probably need to, he couldn't. In the end Harry consented to Dumbledore's wishes

"You need not suffer alone Harry, you can always confide in someone who is a member of the order, be it me, Remus or anyone else you feel comfortable with." Harry was sure Dumbledore gave him a wink as he said the last part but thought nothing of it as Dumbledore continued on more important matters.

"There has only been one offensive launched by Voldemort so far and that was the day after you returned home. A number of death eaters attacked Diagon Alley but didn't kill anyone, their intention, it seemed, was just to cause panic and show that Voldemort had truly returned. Although no one was killed they caused a lot of damage and more than a little panic. The wizarding community is on tenterhooks Harry. Things have calmed down slightly now but that is not my main worry at the moment. The ministry hasn't been reporting it but some of their key members have mysteriously disappeared. Voldemort is not stupid, even at Hogwarts he was a great tactician, and he will avoid a flat out war if he can. He is trying to collapse the ministry from the inside making it even easier for him to seize power. If the ministry starts to fall apart so will peoples hope."

"But if ministry workers are going missing then why doesn't Fudge sent Aurors out to look for them?" Harry asked.

"It is not that simple Harry. Voldemort has proved in the last war that he is not afraid to lose some death eaters to win a battle so it puts Fudge in a very complicated position. If he sends Aurors out to look for the people who are missing then we are virtually defenseless if Voldemort attacks. If he doesn't then the ministry may very well collapse from the inside." Harry was amazed that they had been backed into a wall so quickly after Voldemort had returned. Despite his loathing of the man Harry had to admit he was an amazing tactician.

"The Aurors will not be sent to look for the missing people Harry, and we cannot let the ministry collapse." He looked at Harry, an unreadable expression on his face. "When I say we Harry, I mean you and I." Harry thought it was a joke, he knew nothing about politics and he certainly had no desire to get involved with it.

"What do you mean professor?" he asked cautiously.

"What we need Harry, is for the people to have faith in their governing leaders. If they have faith then they have hope. Fudge has admitted he was wrong but he has a long way to go to regain the peoples trust. This is where we come in Harry. It is not my desire to get involved but it is necessary. You may not like the idea but we have to openly show that we support Cornelius being minister." Harry was shocked, after being called a liar and demented by Fudge for a whole year he was expected to forget it and support him as minister.

"You're kidding?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not Harry. If we do not support Fudge, he may well lose power, temporarily throwing the ministry into chaos which will give Voldemort the opportunity to strike as we will be weak and un-united. If we support him then we can prevent this."

Harry saw the wisdom in his words but didn't see what they could do. Dumbledore sensed his apprehension and smiled, "you do not know the influence you have Harry, if you only choose to use it." Dumbledore grinned mischievously, "I think it's time that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore put their fame to good use." Harry couldn't help but laugh at his headmaster. He really had thought this through. "I will speak to Fudge myself in a few days and arrange a press conference which we will both have to attend, but you need only stay for the photographs." Great Harry thought; a press conference. Remus who had been unusually quiet throughout the whole conversation started to laugh at Harry's obvious discomfort. "Don't look so worried Harry! Just think of all the girls who will be swooning over you when they see the famous Harry Potter make his presence known in the war against Voldemort." This was the exact reason he didn't want to have his photograph taken, he hated all the attention, and he didn't need girls 'swooning' over him, he had the one girl, or women, he wanted in this very house. He didn't say this to Remus of course and just nodded nonchalantly.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes which made Harry uncomfortable, "Is there anything else professor or can I go?" he was tired and it was almost eleven o'clock.

"Actually Harry, I had planned on talking to you about Sirius but it seems you've found someone to talk about that with which is good, you shouldn't have to keep things bottled up but I'm always here and so is Remus. There are a few things that we need to discuss which are far more personal to you. It concerns the prophecy." Harry stiffened at his words; he had tried not to think about the prophecy since he returned form Hogwarts but knew the time would come when he would have to.

"This is one instance," Dumbledore said. "In which I cannot protect you." Harry thought back to the night at the ministry when Dumbledore had shown up and saved Harry's life for he would surely have been killed had he not turned up. Now he knew he would one day have to face Voldemort alone. The headmaster clearly sensed Harry's thoughts.

"You will have to one day, fight him alone Harry, but until that time comes you have the help and support of everyone around you. We will do our best to prepare you for what lies ahead. We will fight his death eaters until you are ready both physically and mentally." Harry was moved by Dumbledore's words. He would risk his life again and again until Harry was ready to face his destiny. He knew that was a big sacrifice. "Thank you Dumbledore. I will do my best to make sure I am ready to face him. But when I do the outcome is not determined, anyone of us could be killed." Harry said now fully aware that his life was in the most peril.

"Harry," Remus said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There is no doubt in our minds that when you are ready you will be able to defeat Voldemort and it will not be by fluke. You do not realize it yet but, in time, you will be a powerful wizard, powerful enough to rival Professor Dumbledore. Your destiny is far greater than any ones in this world Harry. Your potential powers are limitless. We have all witnessed what you have done in your first five years at Hogwarts, the exceptional lengths you have gone to in order to protect your friends. I could see it in you when I first met you and so did Sirius. You truly are your parents' son." Harry didn't know what to say so settled for pulling Remus into a hug. "Thanks Moony," he said earning a chuckle from Dumbledore.

"In order to reach this potential," Dumbledore said bringing Harry back to reality, "you will have to train hard. I wish you to master occlumency and will take on the responsibility myself as your lessons with Snape weren't as productive as they could have been. Harry felt a surge of guilt wash over him but fought it back. "As well as this you will receive special dueling training, your teacher is still undecided but it will mean you do not have to take defense against the dark arts this year. You will only sit the exam at the end of your seventh year. Lastly I have decided that it is imperative that you learn how to apparate as soon as possible and are able to use magic whenever you need to."

"But how?" Harry asked, "The ministry would have to give you permission."

"When we ally with Fudge I'm sure he will be willing to grant us a few requests." Dumbledore's twinkle was definitely back in his eyes. "But for now, you will have to be patient and refrain from using magic before returning to Hogwarts." Harry was slightly disappointed but was too tired to care, so he got up form his chair and was about go to bed when Dumbledore's words halted him. "One last thing Harry; as you know Sirius was your legal guardian but prepared other arrangements should anything ever happen to him. It is stated in his will that Remus is to be your legal guardian until you are 17." Harry was shocked, he never thought about having another legal guardian but when he thought about it now it caused a smile to appear on his face.

"I hope you're ok with that," Remus asked nervously.

"Of course I'm ok with it Moony! It's only right that my legal guardian be a Marauder!" Remus was obviously as happy as Harry was and Harry couldn't wait to spend some time with his new guardian. He bid the two good night telling them he'd see them at breakfast and headed up to his room where he found Tonks waiting on his bed. "Hey," she said. "Everything go ok?" Harry explained to her what Dumbledore had told him about Fudge and their plan for supporting him. He also told her about his new training schedule at which point she perked up saying that she could be his dueling trainer as she was an Auror. He would have to speak to Dumbledore about it but was sure he'd give in the end. After re-telling her everything it was past one o'clock in the morning and they were both struggling to keep their eyes open. Harry pulled Tonks to him asking her not to go back to her room tonight, she didn't need much persuading and they both got into bed kissing each other good night and holding each other close as they fell asleep.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4 –

Harry woke up early the next morning, Tonks in his arms, and he smiled contentedly. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and she began to stir. "Morning sleepy head, time to get up." Harry said happily.

"Too early," she mumbled and snuggled closer to Harry. Just as they were both about to fall back to sleep Ron came running into Harry's room. "Harry, mum's looking around the house for you since you weren't at breakfast so I suggest you get up and get dressed before she finds you two." Harry heaved a disappointed sigh and reluctantly shook Tonks awake as Ron ran out to head off his mum.

"Tonks we've got to get dressed or Molly will go spare." She moaned and they both got out of bed. Harry saw how seductively Tonks' nightgown clung to her body. Tonks seeing Harry in only a pair of shorts stopped to stare as well. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, "we shouldn't have to keep it a secret. Let her find us, she'll get over it eventually." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and Harry felt his defenses break.

"O.k. we'll tell people but we can't let her catch us like this. We'll tell everyone tonight." Tonks nodded and they both got dressed and headed downstairs.

"There you are Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said when she caught sight of him. "There's food left in the kitchen if you're hungry. I suppose you deserved a lie in." Harry just smiled and he and Tonks headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

They were sat at the table chatting happily about quidditch when Ron and Hermione walked in and sat with them. "Morning guys," Harry said. Ron said hi back before piling his plate with food.

"Ron! You've already had breakfast!" Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face. Since she and Ron had walked in on Harry and Tonks she hadn't said one word to Harry. "Hermione, look," Harry started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, it's ok. I'm sorry for the way I reacted, I was just shocked because of your age difference but Ron convinced me how sweet you look together and I realized he was right. You deserve some happiness." She smiled a genuine smile and Harry got up and hugged her then sat back down.

"Thanks Hermione," Tonks said appreciatively. "You don't know how much this means to me." She cast a look a Harry. "How much Harry means to me." She took Harry's hand and they shared a quick kiss.

"You gonna eat that?" Ron asked taking some of the toast off Harry's plate before he could answer. They all laughed and finished their breakfast chatting about anything they could think of until Mrs. Weasley came in demanding that they all help clean the house. She delegated downstairs to Tonks and Hermione and upstairs to Ron and Harry. She strolled out of the kitchen and the other four followed grudgingly. Harry and Tonks snuck a quick kiss before getting on with their jobs.

It was mid afternoon and Harry and Ron were almost falling over from exhaustion. After barely stopping for lunch they had cleaned about 6 bedrooms, the landing and far too many windows.

"I bet they don't make any of the order do this," Ron said grumpily and Harry was forced to agree.

"So what did you and Dumbledore talk about last night," Ron asked Harry.

"You know, this and that," Harry lied. He didn't like lying to Ron but he had told Dumbledore he would keep it to himself.

"Not allowed to say are you?" Ron asked knowingly. Harry just shook his apologetically. "Don't worry about it mate, it's not like you asked to get caught up with these things it just kind of happened." When did Ron become so accepting Harry thought? Not wanting to push the matter he just got on with the cleaning and after a while they decided they'd done enough and headed to their rooms to get a shower before going to dinner.

Harry came out feeling refreshed with a towel round his waist and sore Tonks sat on his bed. He blushed and asked her what she was doing there. She laughed at his obvious discomfort. "I just came to see if you're ready to go down to dinner," she paused. "And to see if you were still happy to tell people about us." Harry hadn't thought about it all day but he decided it was the right thing to do and putting it off would only make things worse.

"Yep, I still want to." He said as he threw some clean clothes on.

"Good," she said and they kissed passionately. "You know, if things go well maybe we can leave early and come up here for desert?" she said as she nibbled his ear making Harry powerless against her. What an offer he thought to himself but he was still nervous about telling people.

"Let's just see how it goes." He said motioning that they should go down to dinner.

Hand in hand they walked into the dining room where everyone was already sat down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there as were Ron and Hermione and also Lupin, Dumbledore, Moody and Harry's least favourite person in the world, Snape. All their heads turned to see who had entered and it took a moment for it to register that Harry and Tonks were holding hands. There was a long silence broken only by Dumbledore, "Would you like to tell us the meaning of this?" he asked politely

"Well…" Harry said. "We've got something to tell you."

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock, all except Snape who wore nothing more than a sneer. Dumbledore's original shock turned into disappointment. "If I recall Harry, we had a conversation like this just the other day in which you passionately told me that nothing was going on between you and Miss Tonks." Harry knew what was coming next, "Am I to believe," Dumbledore said "that you lied to me Harry?" Harry knew Dumbledore would react this way but it didn't make it any easier.

"Professor" Tonks cut in, "We weren't together then. We didn't plan on this happening." Dumbledore seemed to ponder this while everyone else sat stunned at what they were hearing.

Snape looked Harry directly in the eye and said, "I see you that you still not have any sense of propriety Potter. Decided to see what your fame could get you this week?" he sneered.

Harry felt rage build up inside of him as Snape turned his attention to Tonks. "He must have made quite an impression for you to go out with him, being an underage wizard and all." Harry could sense the rebuke in his voice. "Don't be fooled by his _'charm'" _Snape said, "He'll get bored of you when his head gets bigger and he thinks he can get someone better. I'm surprised his ego fits into this room."

Harry locked eyes with Snape wishing that he could wrap his hands around his neck and crush his windpipe but he knew starting a fight would not help his situation.

"You!" he spat at Snape, "You think you know me so well. YOU KNOW NOTHING! You presume to understand me again and I will curse you where you sit!" Harry was radiating with fury and everyone looked taken aback at his sudden outburst. Tonks put a reassuring hand on his shoulder calming him slightly.

Snape stood to face Harry. "I will not tolerate such insolence Potter! It may be hard for you to hear but you are not anything special!" Any calmness Harry had achieved now vanished as he leveled his wand at Snape's chest.

"DO NOT PUSH ME SNIVELLUS!" For once in his life Snape was speechless. When he saw the naked hatred in Harry's eyes he was afraid but masked it straight away. He stormed out of the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

"You can put your wand away now Harry," Dumbledore said calmly and Harry complied taking a seat at the table. "Now that your little argument with Severus is over I think we should get back to the matter at hand." Harry nodded and took a few deep breaths as his anger evaporated. I shouldn't have let him bait me he thought.

"Miss Tonks, I believe you when you say that nothing was going on at the time and that you did not plan on this happening. Also I am not angry because I believe there is no reason to be." They both looked at Dumbledore questioningly and so did the rest of the table surprised by his lenience. "When I shouted at you at Privet Drive Nymphadora it was because it was your job to protect Harry which at that time was of the utmost importance. Now however, Harry no longer needs your protection so you are free to have whatever type of relationship you like." He smiled at them and gave Harry a quick wink. Harry was surprised he had reacted so well but it was obvious that the rest of the table did not share Dumbledore's opinion.

"Dumbledore this is completely inappropriate!" Molly Weasley said. "He's only fifteen! She's far too old for him!" she shot Tonks a contemptuous glare which she readily returned. How dare she say what was inappropriate for her to do she thought.

"This is a strange pairing," Moody said gazing at the couple and then to Molly. "But I know Tonks well enough to know that she wouldn't do anything without thinking it through, even if she is a little clumsy." He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him with both his normal eye and his magical one. "You've got your hands full with this one Potter. She can be worse than the unforgiveables" he let out a slightly manic laugh and Harry couldn't help but laugh as well at Moody's sense of humour.

"I still don't agree." Mrs. Weasley said sulkily. Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Molly he's old enough to make his own decisions, and I think he's entitled to a little happiness with everything that's happening." She didn't say anything but her face was far from approving.

The only person who hadn't commented, apart from Ron and Hermione who already knew was Lupin. Harry looked at his new guardian, "Moony?" he asked.

Lupin looked to be having an internal debate with himself. "I don't know Harry. You are old enough o make your own decisions but I think molly has a point with the age difference issue. I won't try and stop you Harry but as your guardian I'm asking you, take it slow ok?" Harry smiled and nodded at Lupin and everyone looked ready to eat their meals. Molly muttered something about only having Harry's best interests at heart at which Tonks looked offended.

"Molly, I promise I won't hurt Harry. I couldn't hurt him if I wanted to, he means to much to me." Mrs. Weasley seemed slightly more convinced than before and everyone heaved a sigh of relief and began to eat their meals.

Conversation seemed slightly forced at first but they soon loosened up. Moody congratulated Harry on being able to scare Snape enough that he was afraid to stay in the same room as him. Dumbledore didn't seem too pleased with Moody's attitude but let it go.

When dinner was finished and conversations began to end people started heading up to their bedrooms. Harry walked Tonks to her room and sat down on her bed. "I suppose that went ok." She said smiling.

"Yeah except for Snape." Harry said bitterly.

"Well I think you handled him quite well," she said pushing him down onto the bed and kissing him passionately. The contact made Harry's heartbeat quicken and he knew he should get back to his room.

"Tonks, I better go," he said pulling himself away from her. "If I go back too late I'll wake Ron up."

She looked awfully disappointed but her face quickly changed into a mischievous grin. "You know," her voice was soft and endearing. "Now people know we're together they won't be surprised if we sleep in the same room." Harry couldn't argue with her logic, in fact he didn't want to.

"Looks like I'm staying then" he said grinning as they fell back onto the bed.

"You still want desert Harry?" she asked seductively.

"Oh yeah."

The sun filtered through the curtains in Tonks' bedroom and shone directly into Harry's now open eyes. He sat up in bed and sighed contentedly. He felt as though he were in heaven after what he had experienced last night. Looking at Tonks' beautiful face outlined by the sun his heart skipped a beat and he bent down and kissed her head. She smiled slightly in her sleep and Harry was happy just to sit there in peaceful bliss.

It wasn't long before his happy thoughts were overshadowed by a new thought that came unbidden to his mind. He was putting Tonks in danger. Now that it was official that they were together her life was at risk from Voldemort. He wondered if he had made a mistake getting involved with Tonks knowing that now he could not willingly give her up without feeling as though he'd lost part of himself.

Getting up he decided to go and have some time alone before the rest of the house got up. He put on his clothes from the night before, that were scattered around the room, and headed downstairs. The people in the portraits were all sleeping quietly and looked completely peaceful. Life's so simple when you live in a portrait Harry thought enviously.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal and a cup of coffee. He ate slowly, trying not to think of anything this early in the morning. Harry turned as he heard the kitchen door open and saw Dumbledore there looking no different early in the morning than he did at any other time of day.

"Ah Harry," he said sitting opposite him using his wand to conjure a cup of hot tea. "I was just looking for you, have you been up all night? Mr. Weasley said you didn't sleep in your bed."

Harry looked into his cereal bowl slightly embarrassed. "I err… slept in Tonks' room last night."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly to Harry's surprise. "Young love," he said, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry took this opportunity to tell Dumbledore about his worries concerning Tonks. "Err professor," Harry started.

"yes Harry?"

"At first when Tonks and I got together I was happier than I've ever been but now I'm not so sure I made the right decision."

"What makes you say that Harry? Whats changed?"

"Nothings changed as such," Harry said. "But I've just been thinking about some of the things I should have considered in the beginning, like how me being with Tonks puts her at risk from Voldemort." Somehow saying what he thought out loud made it sound even worse and gut wrenching.

"Dumbledore sighed heavily which in Harry's mind was not a good sign. "You have to understand Harry; this is not a black and white choice you have made. On the one hand yes, being with Miss Tonks does put her at risk from Voldemort and makes her more of a target if he comes directly after you. Then on the other hand, if you push away any potential happiness that comes your way, your will to fight may well decrease and there is more chance you will not succeed in your task."

"So I'm screwed either way?" Harry said bluntly.

"Not necessarily Harry." Dumbledore said. "As I have said in the past, we are all ruled by our emotions, some dictate our decisions more than others. I believe that your overriding emotion is love. So you see, your love for Miss Tonks and your friends may be exactly what you need to overcome the war that lies ahead."

Dumbledore was making perfect sense Harry thought, but the thought of Tonks being killed or taken because of him made him feel very guilty. Dumbledore sensed this and smiled sympathetically at Harry.

"Do not beat yourself up Harry. What's coming will come and, in my opinion, you have yet to make a wrong choice, so release your doubt and go and dressed we have something we need to do."

Harry surprised by the abrupt change of topic asked Dumbledore what they needed to do.

"Well, I wanted to be at Diagon Alley early so we could get some shopping done before the press conference."

"The press conference is today?" Harry asked slightly annoyed that Dumbledore had not told him earlier.

"Yes I am afraid so Harry." He gave Harry a rare friendly smile. "It's time to show the wizarding community what we think. Together."

The bond of trust that Harry felt Dumbledore had violated at the end of last year was all but forgotten when he said the last part. Harry knew he was only needed as a tool to help the wizarding community but he saw the emotion in Dumbledore's eyes that told him he was far more than that: to Dumbledore anyway.

"I'm sorry I almost destroyed your office professor. I had no right."

Dumbledore put his arms on Harry's shoulders in a fatherly gesture. "Do not worry Harry; in times of war we all do rash things. If you would have stayed calm and showed no emotion I would have been far more worried. At least by getting angry you showed signs of grieving instead of denial. Considering your plight I would have to say you coped quite admirably. Now come, I hear the Weasley twins have opened their own new shop in Diagon Alley, let's go and see what they have." His eyes twinkled and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the most powerful wizard in the world getting excited over a joke shop.


	5. A safety net

Chapter 5

Harry had never seen Diagon Alley so full. He had to push past people to get anywhere.

"Why are there so many people here?" he asked Dumbledore.

"They're here for this afternoon's press conference." Harry's face paled at this. "Don't worry Harry they do not know that we are involved in it so they will leave us alone for now." Harry couldn't help but think that he and Dumbledore would attract attention anyway.

Harry noticed a lot of people were hanging around one shop in particular. On closer inspection Harry found that is was the new shop that the Weasley twins had opened. As he entered he saw shelves upon shelves of practical jokes that no one could possibly use in a whole lifetime. He noticed Fred and George and they gestured for him to come over.

"Harry!" they said in unison. "So good to see you!" they pulled him into a quiet corner where they could chat without having to shout. "So what do you think of the shop?" they asked.

"It's amazing!" Harry admitted knowing his money had been well invested. "Looks like business couldn't be better for you guys. Pretty soon you'll be millionaires."

"We're not bothered about the money; we just enjoy doing something we love to do. Money's just a bonus," they both grinned, "Now I think it's time to show you some of our products." They pulled Harry around the shop showing him some of the products they had made. One of Harry's favourites was a sweet that made your body duplicate itself so that you had a temporary twin. Harry didn't have to wonder where they got that idea from.

After the tour of the shop they started to talk about more general things. Percy, they told him, still hadn't made any effort to contact his family and by the sound of it, even if he tried Fred and George would make his life hell. Harry thought Percy was just too stubborn to admit that he was wrong.

"So are you here for the '_important_' press conference this afternoon?" Fred asked Harry.

"Err… Yeah," Harry said shyly, "I'm kind of in it."

"No way! You're supporting Fudge? He needs to go Harry he's done nothing to help the wizarding community."

Harry explained his reasons to the twins and they seemed to understand.

"We still don't like him though," Fred said.

"Yeah he needs a good beating." George added. "But no doubt Dumbledore's right as usual."

Harry found Dumbledore looking through the shelves in the shop. Harry decided not to buy anything in front of his headmaster so he left the store empty handed. Dumbledore chuckled to himself, "Genius," he said "Some of those things would have been handy while I was at Hogwarts." Harry smiled and wished all adults were as easy going as Dumbledore.

Wondering around Diagon Alley Harry noticed that Quality Quidditch Supplies had taken stock of some new brooms but none of them were as good as Harry's Firebolt. Seeing the brooms however, reminded Harry of something.

"Professor, now that Umbridge is gone I can play Quidditch again right?"

"I don't see why not," Dumbledore said. "All the decrees put in place by Dolores Umbridge were removed at the end of last year."

"Thank God," Harry said. "She was the worst Defense teacher we ever had." This was only the tip of the iceberg to how bad Umbridge was but Harry knew know was not the time to bring it up.

"I don't know Harry," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "If it hadn't been for her then you may never have formed the DA. You helped a lot of people last year Harry and that is reflected in their defense OWL results."

Harry blushed, "I just did what I could to make the most out of a bad situation," he said. Dumbledore gave Harry a praising look and they continued their shopping.

At around 12 o'clock Harry and Dumbledore decided to have lunch and then head to the press conference. They found a quaint little restaurant and sat outside, enjoying a pleasant meal in the sun.

"Professor, what am I supposed to say at this press conference? I mean I'm not exactly a good public speaker" The question had been on Harry's mind all day and was starting to make him nervous.

"Don't look so troubled Harry," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "All you and I have to do is stand behind fudge and say nothing. Our presence will be enough to show our allegiance. If you are asked a question, a one word answer will suffice."

It was nearing the time of the press conference and the majority of people in Diagon Alley were surrounding a giant podium that had appeared in the centre of the main street. Ministry officials lined the edge of the podium all dressed impeccably in black robes. Dumbledore and Harry pushed their way through the crowds and stepped up onto the podium. Seeing this people began to mutter and whisper clearly wondering what they had to do with this.

A slight pop was heard and the minister for magic appeared dressed in elegant blue robs with his hair neatly combed over. Despite his elegant demeanor Harry could see the lines on his face and it was clear that Voldemort's return was taking a toll on the man. He stepped into the middle of the podium which put an end to people's conversations. He pointed his wand at throat and muttered _Sonorous. _Now when he spoke he could be heard by everyone.

"Good afternoon!" he said to his captive audience. "I have come here today to address you personally concerning the returning of the dark lord. I myself made the error of not believing he had come back and that is something I deeply regret. I can only beg your forgiveness and look to the future. To defeat this rising power we must stand united,"

Fudge continued his speech which Harry thought was too little too late. His attention was caught when he thought he saw movement coming from one the side alleys. Not seeing anyone he turned his attention back to Fudge's speech.

"As you have seen before," Fudge continued. "You know who will stop at no lengths to get what he wants."

Harry noticed the movement in the alley again but this time it was accompanied by a flash of green light that was heading straight for Fudge. Harry, acting on impulse, ran towards the minister and knocked him to the floor as the curse shot over his head hitting a ministry official and killing him instantly.

Screaming erupted from the masses as masked people apparated into Diagon Alley shooting curses everywhere. Dumbledore pulled Harry up from the floor and Harry saw the fury in his eyes. Next to him fudge was starting to get up not fully aware of what was going on around him.

"Harry," Dumbledore said swiftly. "You are in danger here. I'm sending you back to Grimuland Place. Alert the order. I must stay here." Before Harry could argue Dumbledore thrust a sweet wrapper into his hands and Harry knew it was a portkey. As Harry felt the tugging sensation he saw Fudge get hit in the chest with a curse and fall down but before he could see anymore he was back at Grimuland Place.

He ran to the kitchen where Remus, Moody and Snape were sat.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape hissed.

"Attack in Diagon Alley. Dumbledore needs your help."

All three of them bolted up from their chairs and ran out of the room and into the hallway where they apparated away.

Harry was trying to comprehend what had happened. He remembered diving at Fudge, being picked up by Dumbledore and seeing fudge get hit again. He didn't know if it was the killing curse or not. Right now he didn't know what to do, not that he could do much. So he went to the kitchen and sat down staring into space. The boldness of Voldemort's move still surprised Harry. An assassination attempt on the minister for magic was one thing but to do it in a public place and in broad daylight was ludicrous. Harry hadn't noticed Ron and Hermione walk in and sit down at the table with him.

"Hey Harry, where is everyone?" Hermione asked. Harry stared at her for a moment before replying.

"There's been an attack on Diagon Alley, the order have gone to help. Dumbledore made me Portkey and sent me back."

"Oh God!" Hermione said, flinging herself at Harry and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Me too," he said and he explained all about the assassination attempt on Fudge and how he had dove at Fudge to protect only to see him hit by another spell moments later. Hermione wasn't impressed that Harry had risked his life to protect the ministers.

"Oh, leave him alone Hermione, he saved the minister of magic's life, even if it was that bastard Fudge."

Hermione looked ready to argue but they heard footsteps and voices in the hall and Harry darted out of the room to see what was going on. Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin and Snape stood there, only Dumbledore wasn't panting, his face was still angry but his features were beginning to soften.

"What happened Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore took a deep breath and Harry could tell that it wasn't going to be good news.

"The minister is dead," he said. "Just as you were leaving he was hit by the killing curse." Hermione began to cry and Ron put a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"What about the death eaters?" Harry asked.

"We managed to fight them off. Some of the ministry officials were Aurors in disguise. We caught 3 death eaters but the others apparated away when they saw that Fudge was dead." Dumbledore looked to have a great burden on his shoulders and Harry thought he knew what it was.

"The ministry is weakened until we get a new minister isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I fear that the ministry will need as much help as I can give them. It looks as though I will not be at Hogwarts for the first month or so." Harry knew the students wouldn't take this well. They knew that the only reason Voldemort avoided Hogwarts was because Dumbledore was there.

"But doesn't that put Hogwarts at risk of being attacked?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid that's a risk I'm going to have to take." He didn't look happy about the decision and Harry could see the anguish in his eyes.

Lupin interrupted their conversation, "We must return to Diagon Alley Dumbledore, there are many civilians dead." Dumbledore nodded passively and turned back to Harry.

"Harry, you did a very brave thing today. Even though Fudge was killed afterwards, you still saved his life at the risk of your own." Harry couldn't see how that was worth anything considering the minister was now dead. Harry didn't say anything and Dumbledore disappeared with a small pop.

There was a somber atmosphere in Grimuland place, no one seeming to have anything to want to talk about. Mrs. Weasley did her best to try and get people to talk during their evening meal but it was evident that no one was really interested.

Harry and Tonks sat in the main family room with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were playing chess by the fire while Harry and Tonks were curled up on the sofa.

"I still can't believe that Voldemort would kill the minister. I thought he'd just watch it collapse from the inside."

"Then that's why he did it," Hermione said confidently. Harry gave her a bemused look so she continued. "Well he obviously knew that that you wouldn't expect it so he decided to catch you off guard."

"I guess you're right" Harry said. "But I can't help but think that I could've done more to save him."

"Mate, you saved him once!" Ron said. "There's nothing more you could've done, especially since Dumbledore made you portkey away." Harry was forced to agree but still felt a strong pang of guilt.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Tonks said cuddling closer to him. "The only thing that you should be worrying about are your OWL results that will be arriving tomorrow." Hearing this Hermione looked positively joyous but Ron just grunted showing that he wasn't expecting good news. Ron's sudden lack of focus allowed Hermione to get him into checkmate and Ron groaned even more.

"No fair!" he said. "I wasn't concentrating!"

"Ronald, I beat you fair and square. Don't be a sore loser!"

"I'm not a sore looser, I can beat you anytime. Face it if I was concentrating you'd never beat me."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" She said angrily. Harry sensing another argument got up and told them he was going to bed. Tonks decided to go with him and they left Ron and Hermione to bicker amongst themselves.

They got to Tonks' room but Harry stopped outside of the door. "I think I want to sleep on my own tonight." He said. Tonks looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Harry, I know you're upset about today, but if you can talk to anyone about it, it's me."

"But I don't feel like talking about it!" Harry snapped. Tonks was taken aback but quickly recovered.

"So you just want to go and be alone so you can wallow in self pity?" It came out harsher than she intended and she knew that she shouldn't have said it. Harry was getting visibly angrier.

"Yes! Maybe that's what I want to do. And you know what? I can, because it's my life!" He turned and stormed off to his room. Tonks called after him but he ignored her and carried on. She went into her room and started crying into her pillow.

Harry stormed to his room and collapsed on his bed feeling very frustrated. Why couldn't she just appreciate that he wanted some time alone? What was the big deal? He tried to fall asleep but it wouldn't come. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and decided to take a walk outside to clear his head.

It was an hour after Harry and Tonks had had their argument and Tonks couldn't sleep. She knew Harry wanted space but she needed to clear the air between them. She put on her dressing gown and headed to Harry's room. She opened door and saw his bed empty and decided that he had probably gone down to the kitchen, but she found that he wasn't there either. She checked Hermione's and Ginny's bedroom but still found no sign of him and she was starting to panic. He wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the house would he? She knew that even if he had she probably couldn't find him if she went out so she just sat in the kitchen and waited nervously for him to return.

Two hours later and he still hadn't come back. Tonks' nails were bitten down and her face was pale from lack of sleep. Why did you have to argue with him she thought to herself. Just because he wanted to be alone for a while and you couldn't handle it. She started to cry again and she heard the kitchen door open. She turned to see Harry standing there obviously not expecting to see Tonks there. He turned to leave but she called after him and he turned round reluctantly.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things I just didn't want you to have to cope alone when you don't have to." Harry's face remained unreadable.

"Well that's my decision to make isn't it?" he said sharply. He knew he was being mean to Tonks when it wasn't her fault he felt like this but he couldn't help but snap at her.

"You're right Harry, it is your choice," she said softly. "But I want you to know that I'm here for you when you need me."

"I know." Harry said, now looking at the floor, ashamed of how he had spoken to her. "I'm sorry too." She came over to him and they held each other close. Harry realized that they had just had their first argument and somehow it felt good, that they could argue but be able to sort it as well. This was a new experience for Harry. When he had his first argument with Cho they had broken up because of it. Now with Tonks he realized that what they had was different, more important to him. He kissed her on the lips and Tonks felt the emotion behind the kiss. She realized that Harry was just too scared to let people in because he felt embarrassed to show some of his weaknesses. She knew Harry needed someone he could talk to about anything and she was going to be that person. She felt more connected to Harry than she had to anyone, ever except for her parents. She looked into his eyes and could see her face reflected in them.

"Harry," she said softly. "Are you feeling a bit better now?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're here with me." He said.

She kissed him again and decided to tell him how she felt. "Harry, I love you."

Harry hadn't expected that, surely she couldn't mean it. "Oh," Was all he could manage. Tonks looked very embarrassed and Harry noticed it straight away and recovering from the shock he looked deep into her eyes.

"Tonks, I love you too." She smiled, all her embarrassment gone.

"So do you want to go back to your room now?" she asked.

"No," Harry said. Tonks looked at confused because he certainly looked like he could do with a few hours rest. Harry smiled. "I want to go back to _your _room."


	6. Accessories

Chapter 6

The rest of the summer passed uneventfully for Harry. He wasn't allowed to leave Grimuland Place and he wasn't allowed to use magic so he spent most of his time alone in the library researching all the spells he would like to learn when he returned to Hogwarts. He found a few books that contained spells that would be very effective but Harry knew they wouldn't be taught them Hogwarts so he would have to teach himself. As well as all his research he would spend a few hours early in the morning in the training room doing physical exercises to build up his strength and stamina. Harry's outlook had changed over the summer. He now knew that the only way he could ever have a normal life was to immerse himself in his studies and training in order to defeat Lord Voldemort. Everyone could see the change in Harry in both his attitude and his outward appearance. He had certainly become more muscular over the summer, a fact that didn't escape Tonks' attention, and to her dismay, Hermione and Ginny seemed to notice as well and seemed more shy around Harry than usual, not that he noticed because he only had eyes for Tonks.

When Harry wasn't reading or training he spent most of his time with Tonks just cuddling and kissing and for the first time in his life he felt happy. The original upset that they had caused by getting together had died down and the order seemed truly happy for them, although Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of them sleeping in the same room.

A few days before Harry's return to Hogwarts he and Tonks were called into the lounge by Dumbledore who was sat in a leather armchair looking quite relaxed.

"Ah, Harry, Tonks." he said happily. "I trust you've had a good summer together?" Harry and Tonks blushed slightly and just nodded. "Before I get to the reason I called you here I would first like to congratulate you Harry on your OWL results." Harry's OWL results had arrived two weeks earlier and he had achieved O's in everything except Astronomy and History of magic in which he had gotten E's. Even with the two E's he had passed all his exams and came 2nd in the entire year, beaten only by Hermione.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Although I was surprised I got an O in potions. I guess I work better when Snape isn't breathing down my neck."

"Professor Snape Harry" Dumbledore corrected and then moved on. "Now, on to the reason that I am here. I was wondering whether you two had given much thought to your relationship now that Harry will be returning to Hogwarts?" he asked politely. Harry and Tonks hadn't given any thought to it whatsoever because they had been to happy in their own little paradise. Now they were being brought back to reality and they both felt that paradise was slipping away.

"No we haven't." Harry said morosely but Dumbledore just smiled.

"Harry, Tonks, don't look so disheartened. I know that you do not wish to be parted so I have devised a plan. I have managed to convince the minister that you will need protection this year at Hogwarts.

"With all due respect professor, I don't need protection, and I don't want it." Harry said strongly.

"Harry, hear me out." Dumbledore said. "It has been arranged that you will be closely monitored by a personal security guard all day every day. You will be pleased to hear that it will be Miss Tonks here that has this new responsibility." Harry and Tonks couldn't hide their excitement and started to thank Dumbledore but he cut them off.

"I'm glad you are both happy about the situation but there is more. We cannot let people know that you are being protected so Miss Tonks here will be using her ability to pose as a new transfer student. She will be in all your classes and will hopefully not arouse any suspicion. Only the three of us and the minister know of the situation. You may tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley if you wish."

"Wow! I get to be a student all over again! Harry, what should I look like?" she was more excited than Harry and gave Dumbledore a giant hug. Dumbledore was slightly taken aback and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Professor," Harry said now considering his upcoming year at Hogwarts. "Can I ask who you have found to train me?"

"Ah yes, I was just about to come to that. You will be trained by the new defence against the dark arts teacher. He will show you not just wizard dueling but also sword fighting." Harry was excited by this last part and was dieing to know who it was who would be teaching him.

"Who is it professor?" he asked.

"That, for now, will remain a secret between me and the person." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Harry sighed dejectedly knowing that he wasn't going to find out.

"I have a few more things before to talk to you about before I go Harry. The first is that your occlumency lessons are to continue." Harry objected.

"But professor, last time Snape only weakened my mind. He didn't help at all."

"I am aware of that Harry that is why your occlumency lessons will now be with me. I feel that you can become an accomplished occlumens and possibly a leglimens as well." Harry nodded. He wasn't to keen on occlumency but with Dumbledore he figured it wouldn't be too bad.

"The last thing I wish to discuss tonight is this," he said, pulling out a golden key from his robes. It was shaped just like any key but emblazoned on the top of the key was the Potter family crest. "This Harry is the key to the Potter family vault. Now that you are 16 you have full access to it and all of its contents not just the money. The money in this vault makes you one of the richest men in England." Harry was dumbfounded, he had just been told he was very rich indeed and what surprised him most was that he didn't care.

"I don't want the money," he said truthfully. "But I wouldn't mind knowing what else is in the vault."

"If you like Harry, I can take you there myself tomorrow?" Harry said he would like that and Dumbledore stood to leave. "Well now that we've sorted everything out I think I will leave. I will see you early in the morning Harry." He smiled and walked out of the lounge. Harry and Tonks curled up on the sofa and shared a long kiss. "So you're one of the richest men in England?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes." He said. "And I believe that you're going to be a student again."

"It's going to be so much fun. The girls are going to be so jealous when they see I'm going out with Harry potter." Harry blushed.

"Won't it look strange if we're together straight away? I mean everyone will think that you're a transfer student so wouldn't it be better if we left it for a bit?" he asked.

"You're right, we'll pretend to make friends, then after a few days we can declare that we're going out!" she smiled happily and kissed him again. Harry knew it would appear strange but he didn't care, surely people wouldn't think anything of it.

Harry awoke early the next morning while Tonks was still sleeping and headed downstairs to get breakfast before Dumbledore came. Harry kept wondering what else would be in his parents vault apart from money. Maybe there'd be some more photographs of his mum and dad and possibly Sirius as well. He ate his breakfast in relative peace until Hermione walked in followed by Ginny. "Morning Harry," they said cheerfully sitting down across from him.

"You're up early," Hermione said.

"I've got to go to Gringotts with Dumbledore today. He gave me the Potter family vault key last night and I thought id check it out. Do you two always get up this early?"

Hermione said, "Yep, it gives me chance to get more reading done during the day." Harry just smiled. "Plus we like to get breakfast before Ron gets up and eats it all." Ginny nodded in agreement putting some toast onto her plate.

"So Harry, you must be going to miss Tonks when we go back to Hogwarts." Ginny said trying to make conversation.

"Well," Harry said. "She's going to be coming with us." He said happily, and explained to them both what Dumbledore had arranged.

"Oh," Ginny said sounding slightly disappointed but Harry didn't notice.

"Anyway, I better go and finish getting ready, Dumbledore will be here soon. See you guys later." He got up from the table and left leaving Hermione and Ginny to eat their breakfast.

"You still like him don't you?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No!" she said a little bit too quickly. Hermione just stared at her. "Ok, I do but there's nothing I can do, he's with Tonks and he's actually happy for once."

"I'm sorry Ginny," Hermione said. "It won't last forever you know, so just be Harry's friend and you don't know what might happen."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny said smiling weakly.

Diagon alley wasn't as full as it had been last time Harry had been here and he was reminded that the people were still afraid to come here due to the attack a few months ago. Harry and Dumbledore walked down the near deserted streets and made their way to Gringotts. They were greeted an old looking goblin who asked how he could help.

"I'm here to go to my family vault," Harry said holding out the key. The goblin nodded.

"Follow me Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid that you will have to stay here professor Dumbledore." Harry loo0ked confused.

"It's ok; I don't mind professor Dumbledore coming with me." He said.

"Only those of the Potter bloodline are allowed into the family vault. Anyone else will suffer a very painful demise." Such a way with words Harry thought to himself as the goblin led him to the carts and took him down to the potter family vault. Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw the vault. The door was huge and had the potter family crest emblazoned on it as well as the Gryffindor lion. The lion stood out off the door and was so lifelike it was frightening. The vault door was a dark red with gold filigree and looked very regal indeed.

If Harry thought the vault door was impressive it was nothing compared to the expression on his face when he put the key into the vault door. "Welcome Harry Potter." A voice rang out. The vault was the size of a football field and was piled with galleons that towered over Harry's head. "How much money is here?" he asked the goblin.

"Exactly 780 million galleons and 1 knut." The goblin replied.

"Wow." Harry said. In the corner of the vault Harry saw a pile of personal belongings and decided to have a little root through them to see if there was anything interesting. There were two piles, one of which had a letter on top. Harry picked up the letter and saw that it was addressed to him. He opened up and read what it said.

_Dear Harry,_

_We put this hear to tell you what all these items are. We put them here just before we went into hiding in the hope of taking them out again when things were safe. Obviously if you're reading this then things didn't become safe for us and we are most probably dead. We know you are a special child Harry and we have these things here in order to protect and help you. In the envelope you will find two rings. One was made for me and the other for your mother. The ring with the lions head on it is a ring that increases your reflexes in battle as well as increasing the power of your spells. The ring with the phoenix on it is a ring of protection which will absorb virtually all minor spells and considerably reduce the amount of damage done by powerful spells._

Harry took the rings out of the envelope and put one on each of his middle fingers. He felt a slight rush of adrenaline but it subsided quickly.

_The next thing which is my personal favourite is contained in the small oak wooden box. It is a golden snitch that I 'borrowed' from Hogwarts. I hope you've turned out to be a seeker because then you can enjoy this as much as I did. _

Harry opened the box and saw the golden snitch he had seen his father play with in Snape's pensive. He knew he would treasure the snitch forever. He closed the lid on the box and continued to read the letter.

_Underneath the box you will two wand holsters. Simply attach each of them to the underneath of your wrist and they will disappear from sight. These are especially handy because all you have to do is think about your wand coming out of the holster into your hand and it will. I have left you two because I think it would be better if you were to carry two wands instead of just one so you have a back up or in case you need to use both at once. It's difficult at first but I'm sure Dumbledore will show you._

Harry attached both wand holsters to his wrists and put his wand in one and made a mental note to purchase a second wand.

_The next few things are something that your mum wasn't too happy about me leaving for you but I thought you might like them. The first book contains a list of spells that are usually only taught to Aurors and definitely not taught at Hogwarts. There are some spells in here that can do serious harm and even kill. It is complicated magic but for a Potter it should be easy. Just be sensible with it. The second book is a book that details exactly how to become an Animagus. I know this is illegal and very time consuming but with the help of Remus and Sirius you should get it fine._

Harry saddened when he saw Sirius' name. Obviously his father thought that Sirius and Remus would take care of Harry if they died. Now there was only Remus left. Not wanting to dwell on that at the moment he took a look inside the spell book to see what was in it. There were slashing curses and fire curses and some that looked extremely painful.

_The last thing I want to give you is a necklace. You'll find it in the small cherry box. It was the necklace I gave your mother when I knew I loved her. We were still in school so I couldn't exactly give her a ring but this showed her how much I cared. I hope you give it to someone special in your life._

Harry opened the box and saw a lovely silver necklace embossed with gold. Hanging from the necklace were two phoenixes that were intertwined, one gold one silver. Although the necklace was simple Harry was amazed at its flawless beauty.

_Harry, this is all we can give you if we are gone as well as our money. We deeply regret that we cannot be there to watch you grow up but know that you brought light into our lives in a time of war and chaos. We love you more than anything and would gladly die a thousand deaths to let you live. _

_Always in our hearts, Lily and James Potter._

Harry wiped a tear from his eyes and put the letter into his pocket. He decided to take all of these things with him and picked up a sack full of galleons on his way out, shrinking all of the items and money bag so that they would fit into his robes.

He got back to Dumbledore, who was waiting in the foyer, and headed back into Diagon alley. He decided that he might as well go to Ollivander's and get his new wand while he as hear.

"So you wish to learn how to use two wands at once?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued. "I guess we can arrange for that but do not tell anybody. As your powers grow we need to hide them from the Dark Lord so he will underestimate you giving you a fighting chance." They got to Ollivander's and walked up to the counter.

"Ah Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Ollivander asked politely. Harry said he would an identical wand to the one he had now. "Why do you need another wand Mr. Potter? Surely you didn't break your first one."

"No, I just want a backup, just in case." Harry lied.

Mr. Ollivander's face tightened in concentration. "I'm afraid that may be difficult Mr. Potter. You see, to make an identical wand you would need another phoenix feather from the same phoenix and I have none."

"I think I can help there," Dumbledore said happily. "I will send Fawkes here Mr. Ollivander, he will give a feather for Harry." Harry smiled appreciatively at his headmaster.

"In that case I will have your wand done in a few days Mr. Potter, then I shall send it to Hogwarts for you." Harry thanked Mr Ollivander and he and Dumbledore left and headed into the main street.

"There is one more stop we need to make Harry." He pointed his finger in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions shop and they headed in that direction, Harry slightly confused.

When they entered the shop they were greeted by Madam Malkin who gave them a friendly smile. "What can I do for you both?" she asked.

"Harry here would like some battle robes if you don't mind." He said nicely.

"Of course!" she said, "any particular material you'd like?"

"Yes, basilisk skin." Dumbledore said. Madam Malkin looked shocked and looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

"That is very expensive she said."

"I know." Was all Dumbledore said and madam Malkin set to work on measuring Harry for the robes. The robes had been died black and had an emerald green lining that complemented Harry's eyes. They were heavier than normal robes but lighter than he expected.

"These," Dumbledore said, "Will protect you from suffering any serious injuries from all minor spells in a battle and also prevents toxic spells from getting into your system as the basilisk skin negates the poison. They will serve you well, but only wear them in serious situations."

"Ok professor, but how are you paying for these? Aren't they very expensive?"

"Compliments of the ministry Harry." Dumbledore said grinning. "I convinced them that this was one way of appeasing the damage they have done to you in the past year."

Harry left not longer after carrying his new robes. He hadn't told Dumbledore about the spell books he had found in his parents vault or the rings not because he feared that Dumbledore would take them off him but because he wanted to surprise him with new abilities.

They got back to Grimuland Place not long after lunch and Harry told everyone that all he'd done was gone to draw money out of his vault. The items he was keeping from everybody for now.


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 7

What was usually one giant rush to get things ready, turned out to be quite the opposite when Harry and the others were preparing to leave Grimuland place. Having packed all his things the night before Harry was just sat lazily eating his breakfast in the kitchen with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks. Tonks was no longer Tonks anymore but Kyla Trent, the new sixth year transfer student who would be going to Hogwarts. Harry was shocked when he had first seen her. Tonks had made herself slightly smaller, with straight black hair and a pretty face. Her body was very similar to Tonks' and Harry was disappointed that it was well covered by her new robes. Tonks hade made herself more pretty than most of the girls at Hogwarts and Harry couldn't help but keep smiling at his girlfriend.

They were escorted to kings cross by Moody and Arthur Weasley. Remus wasn't around when Harry had got up and assumed he was on Order business. Harry said his goodbyes to Moody and Mr. Weasley and got onto the train with the others to find a carriage. They all sat down, Kyla, aka Tonks, next to Harry and Ron, Hermione and Ginny opposite them. Harry was annoyed because he knew he wasn't supposed to let it appear that he and Tonks were a couple and it took all his willpower not to put his arm around her or kiss her.

They started to talk about the upcoming year and Kyla couldn't hide her excitement. Hermione had to keep nudging Ron because he kept staring at Kyla. Harry was slightly perturbed that Ron found his girlfriend attractive but was also slightly happy that he obviously had a pretty sexy girlfriend. Kyla didn't notice any of this because she only had eyes for Harry and it was going to be hard pretending not to be a couple even it was only for a couple of days.

Half way through the journey Ginny got up and left saying that she was going to see some of her own year, but secretly she just couldn't stomach seeing Harry and Tonks look at each other like that.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked.

"Just girl stuff." Hermione said quickly, looking at her watch. "Ron we have to go to the prefects carriage for a meeting now. We'll see you two later." She said motioning to Harry and Kyla. As soon as she left, Kyla pointed her wand at the door and cast a locking charm on the door and then started kissing Harry. "Now no one can walk in on us." She said mischievously.

"Yeah but if people find the door locked then they'll know what's going on."

"Oh well, as long as they don't know it's us." Harry couldn't help but agree and he pulled Tonks into his lap and they continued to kiss. It was by far the best train journey Harry had ever had and he was reluctant to get off when the train pulled into Hogwarts station. He and Kyla got into a carriage with Neville and Luna as Hermione and Ron were helping with the new first years. Harry introduced Kyla to them as a transfer student from America. Her excuse for not having an American accent was that her mum and dad were British, which Neville and Luna accepted without question. They chatted amicably for the carriage journey, both Neville and Luna asking Kyla questions about wizarding schools in America. She came up with quick answers and Harry decided that she must have prepared a story. When they reached Hogwarts, Kyla went to stand with the new first years so she could be sorted. Harry hoped Dumbledore had fixed it so that she would be in Gryffindor. He sat down with Ron and Hermione at the house table and waited for the feast to start. After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall stood up and addressed the hall.

"If I could have your attention please." She said, quietening the great hall. "As you all know, not long ago the Minister for Magic was assassinated in Diagon Alley. Due to this, Professor Dumbledore is needed at the ministry and will not be at Hogwarts until Christmas. I will act as headmistress in his place and school will continue as normal. Now for the sorting." There was murmuring going on in the great hall as people couldn't believe Dumbledore would be away for that long. It meant Hogwarts was vulnerable. The great hall was silent again when the sorting hat was brought into the centre of the hall and it started to sing.

_With another year another class arrives,  
_'_Tis my burden to sort each class,  
This year brings with it another trial,  
Fear not for a hero will rise,  
For this hero will it be one of you,_

_If it is Slytherin,  
Then cunning and power he prides,  
For true to Hufflepuff,  
Then loyalty and equality will rise,  
Into Ravenclaw,  
Only a sharp mind and books are prized,  
Or is it Gryffindor,  
Where brazen courage can't hide,_

_In order to survive then this hero decides,  
For he belongs not in one house or two,  
It may be a boy or a girl of truth,_

_For warnings of the past were not heeded,  
The dark days are here,  
Within the dark a light will appear,  
It will be bright for all hopes to fill,_

_Remember now a hero will rise.  
By him the darkness will fall,  
Come and be called to witness the scene,  
For the sorting is done for one and all._

Harry couldn't believe what the sorting hat had just said. He was eternally thankful that no one in the hall was looking directly at him and were instead looking amongst each other to see who the 'hero' could be. Not even Hermione or Ron looked at Harry for he hadn't mentioned the prophecy to them. The sorting hat's song helped Harry come to a decision; he needed to prepare, for more than his life was at risk. The whole wizarding world was hanging in the balance.

After the song, McGonagall got up and addressed the school again. "Before we sort the new first years, I would like to introduce a transfer student who has come from America to continue her schooling at Hogwarts. I hope you will accept her and treat her like everyone else. Her name is Kyla Trent." Kyla stepped forward and virtually all the boys in the hall were goggling at her whereas all the girls were shooting daggers at her for being so pretty. McGonagall motioned for her to put on the sorting hat and she did. Virtually as soon as she put the hat on it shouted, "Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table erupted in applause and Kyla came over and took a seat opposite Harry who smiled flirtatiously at her and she did the same back. Everyone picked up on this exchange and already all the boys were jealous of Harry and all the girls were jealous of Kyla as Harry was probably the best catch in Hogwarts.

The sorting of the new first years commenced and afterwards everyone was allowed to tuck into their meals. All the Gryffindors attempted to engage Kyla in conversation and she answered their questions politely but spent most of her time talking to Harry. At the end of the feast Harry gave Kyla a quick wink and Hermione took her up to the girls' dormitories to show her around.

Harry woke early the next morning in the comfort of his dorm room and ambled down to breakfast by himself hoping to talk to professor McGonagall before everyone arrived. When he got to the common room he saw Kyla sat on the couch in front of the fire, she turned round as he came in and smiled broadly. "Morning," she said. "I thought you might get up early."

"Well you thought right," he said grinning. "Shall we go to Breakfast?" she nodded and they headed down to the great hall. The great hall was virtually empty apart from a few staff. Harry walked into the great hall laughing with Kyla and he told her he was just going to speak to professor McGonagall so she sat down and started to eat without him. He walked up to the staff table where McGonagall was eating.

"Professor, can I have a word?" he asked politely.

"Of course Mr. Potter. It's nice to see you so friendly with our new transfer student."

"Just trying to make her feel welcome," he said casually.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Now what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering who would be helping me with my training this year?" he asked.

"Oh, you will find out soon enough Mr. Potter. Now go and eat your breakfast, you left our new transfer student all alone." Harry went to sit down pondering who his new teacher would be. Shortly after eating breakfast Harry's time table appeared in front of him. Obviously he had all the same classes as Kyla and this morning he had free periods until after lunch when he had defence against the dark arts with the new professor.

"What do you fancy doing during our free period?" Kyla asked seductively. Her meaning was clear but Harry didn't want to risk anything like that just yet.

"How about we practice some dueling in the room of requirement? There are some spells I want to learn."

"Ok, but by the end of this week Mr. Potter you will be mine and everyone will know." She said with a mock evil grin.

After breakfast they headed to the room of requirement via the Gryffindor tower because Harry wanted to pick up the spell book he had gotten from his parents vault.

"I was thinking that you could help me with some Auror spells." He said. "I don't know whether my new teacher will show me them."

"I don't see why not." She said. "What did you have in mind?" he tossed the book at her and she gasped. "Where did you get this?" she asked incredulously.

"In my parents vault." Harry said bemused.

"Harry these spells stopped being written down almost a century ago because non-Aurors were just walking around and picking up these books. Now they are only passed on to new Aurors by word of mouth. This book must be worth a fortune." She said gazing at it.

"So can we get on with the spells now?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Ok, but first lets practice your charms. I want you to conjure a dummy for you to practice on."

"That's advanced charms work. We haven't done it yet." Harry said.

"Well you will now. Watch and learn." She waved her wand and muttered and incantation making a dummy appear. "Now do what I just did." She said as though it were easy. It took Harry a few tries to get it and found that after a while it was easy so Tonks thought of other things for him to try and conjure telling him to focus his mind on what he wanted to conjure and it should appear. It was tough work and by the time Harry could conjure virtually anything he wanted he was too tired to practice dueling. He was however impressed with himself. Boy was he going to impress Professor Flitwick next time he had charms. Before leaving Kyla explained the benefit of being able to conjure things at will saying that it helped in a battle to distract the opponent, especially if you conjured a brick wall that could prevent the opponent form seeing you completely.

Heading into the great hall for lunch they noticed that it wasn't nearly as empty as it had been at breakfast and everyone saw Harry and Kyla enter together and sit down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," Ron said. "Where have you two been?" he asked grinning.

"Just doing a bit of training in the room of requirement." Harry said, not elaborating on what they had accomplished wanting to surprise them at a later date.

"And you didn't invite us?" Hermione said sounding upset.

"Sorry, Dumbledore wants me to train alone." he lied. He didn't want to get Hermione and Ron in trouble for learning spells that they shouldn't. At least Harry could get away with it because of the prophecy.

"Oh ok." Hermione said. "So we find out who our new defence teacher is this afternoon." Hermione said changing the subject.

"I hope they're not as bad as that Umbridge bitch." Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "Don't talk like that."

"Why not? She was awful. You know what she did to Harry."

"What did she do to Harry?" Kyla asked inquisitively

"Nothing." Harry lied.

"She only used a blood letting quill on him for about a month!" Ron said angrily.

"She what?" Kyla said. "Wait until I'm next at the ministry, I'll get her." She said anrily. She was so angry some of her features began to return back to normal

"Tonks- I mean Kyla calm down. Your face is changing." Harry said quietly and seriously. Tonks took a deep breath and her features returned to that of Kyla.

"That was a close call." Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, I just got frustrated at that cow."

It was at times like this that Harry usually hugged Tonks and kissed her but all he could do was lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smile. "Don't worry, let's just go to class shall we?" she nodded and the four of them headed to defence against the dark arts.

Harry knocked on the door of the defence classroom and a voice said for them to enter. He did and when he saw the teacher his mouth dropped open in shock. "Moony!"

"Yes Harry?" he said grinning.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Harry said.

"Didn't want to ruin the surprise." He replied.

They both smiled at each other and took their seats in the class. Shortly after the rest of the class filed in and all of them looked surprised to see who their new teacher was. Lupin got up and addressed the class.

"Good afternoon class." He started. "Some of you may remember me from your third year. I am professor Lupin and I will be you defence against the dark arts teacher from now on. Let's get straight to business shall we? Firstly you all know that lord Voldemort has returned so I will do my best to impart my knowledge onto you. I will not be teaching dangerous spells but I will educate you in the ways of dueling. Today I would like to recap some of the things you should already know. So if I write a list of spells on the board I expect you all to be able to come to the front and demonstrate them to me."

The rest of the lesson was just going over the spells Lupin had written down which was no trouble for most people. "I see you have no trouble with these spells so in the next couple of lessons I will show you a few new spells then afterwards we shall commence with the dueling. Class dismissed. Harry if you could stay behind please?" he asked. The class walked out and left Harry with Lupin. Kyla said she'd wait outside for him and Harry nodded.

"Made a new friend Harry?" Lupin asked innocently.

"She's a transfer student." Harry said avoiding the question.

"I see." Remus said. "Just don't get too friendly, I'm sure Tonks wouldn't like that." Harry wondered what Lupin's face would look like if he knew that Kyla was Tonks in disguise. He had to think of an excuse because he was going to be dating Kyla in a couple of days and he couldn't tell Remus the truth. Could he? He didn't want Lupin to have a bad opinion of him for moving on too fast so he decided that the truth would be best.

"Remus, Kyla is Tonks."

"Excuse me?" Remus said.

"Tonks is posing as a student so we can be together this year. Dumbledore sorted all this out ages ago."

Remus looked disappointed at being left out of the loop but then his frown twisted into a smile. "That is clever." He said.

Harry grinned, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"It's about your training. I'll be training you every week night in dueling and sword fighting." He said.

"Every night!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, Dumbledore feels it is necessary for you to make fast progression."

"And die of exhaustion." Harry added cynically but agreed anyway.

"See you tonight then, in the room of requirement at about 8." Lupin said.

"You know about the room of requirement?" Harry asked.

"The marauders were the ones who found it." He said proudly.

"Eight it is then." Harry said.

The rest of the day passed and Harry just sat in the common room with Ron, Hermione and Kyla. People were getting used to seeing her with Harry and knew it was only a matter of time before they got together. Harry decided that he would take his book on Animagus down to talk to Remus about becoming one. He hadn't mentionedit to anyone yet and decided to take his dad's advice and only ask a marauder for help. Eight o'clock came round quickly and Harry headed to meet Remus.

"Harry walked into the room of requirement which now had padded walls and a giant dueling circle in the middle. Apart from that it was completely bare. Remus sat on the floor in the middle clutching two swords.

"Hi Harry, ready to begin?"

"Sure am." He said getting excited about his training.

"What's with the book?" Remus asked. Harry tossed the book to him and a slight grin appeared on Remus' face. "You want me to help don't you?" he asked.

"You mean you will?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. James wouldn't have it any other way. But we'll talk about it when we've done some training. Lets start with a standard duel to see how good you are." They took their places at opposite ends of the circle and drew their wands. Harry's appeared in his hands out of his holster.

"I see you have your father's wand holster." Lupin said. "Got your second want yet?"

"It's on order." Harry replied.

"Shame," Lupin said. "at the moment you need two wands to beat me." He grinned evily and shot a stunning spell at Harry.

"Protego!" Harry shouted and a shield popped up deflecting the spell. Lupin sent another stunning spell at him and then a flipendo curse. The shield stopped the stunner but collapsed afterwards and Harry had to dive out of the way of the knock back curse. As he dove he shouted "Expelliarmus!" forcing remus to dodge out of its way giving Harry enough time to regain his balance and shout "Impedimenta!" the slow curse caught Lupin's left arm and Harry fired another disarming curse but Lupin got his shield up just in time. Lupin was shocked that Harry was doing so well. Remus decided to end it but Harry had a few more tricks up his sleeve. As remus fired three stunners at once Harry conjured a brick wall that stopped the curses, and ran around the right side of the wall and fired a disarming curse at Lupin. Lupin was caught off guard and his wand flew out of his hand.

Harry pointed his wand at Lupin, "Looks like I won." Harry said nonchalantly. Lupin still had a look of shock on his face but quickly regained his composure.

"Harry that was truly amazing. Your reflexes were incredible and you did some pretty advanced conjuration there as well. Where did you learn that?"

"Tonks taught it me before." He said casually.

"You learnt how to conjure a brick wall in one day? I'm impressed. But that doesn't explain your reflexes though."

Harry glanced down at the rings on his fingers but didn't say anything.

"Well I guess that's enough dueling for one night, why don't we move onto sword fighting? I know I'll beat you at that."

Lupin was right, first time he dispatched Harry easily. He showed Harry basic blocking and parrying moves to start with until he could block a lot of Lupin's attacks and then showed him a few attacking moves. By the end of their session Lupin could still get rid of Harry reasonably quickly but he was making fast progress. Harry was exhausted from the strenuous workout and was pleased that Lupin was at least sweating a bit.

"Well done for tonight Harry. Now lets relax for a bit and discuss you wanting to become an Animagus." He conjured two comfy chairs for them both and they sat down.

"The first thing you need to know about becoming an Animagus is that it is illegal for to become one without ministry permission, but as I don't think the ministry is likely to give you permission then we will overlook that point." He smiled wickedly and continued. "Now, usually becoming an Animagus takes years, but your father, Sirius and peter managed to do it in just over one. But I think, in your case, because you have me helping you then we can do it in a few short months."

"But how can we cut the time down that much?" Harry asked.

"It's just a case of adding a few extra ingredients to speed up the brewing of potions so instead of taking months, they only take days. Hopefully by Christmas you will be animagus."

"Wow," Harry said. "I wonder what form I'll take."

"I wonder about that too. For now just give me a few days to get the first set of ingredients and we'll be able to start by the end of the week. Now it's time for you to return to your common room. See you tomorrow night Harry."

"Goodnight Lupin." He said and headed back up to the common room where he saw Kyla sat on the couch alone. "Where are Ron and Hermione he asked?"

"Prefect duty." She replied. "So how was training?"

"Great," Harry said. "I beat Remus in a duel." He said proudly.

"How did you do that?" she asked questioningly.

"Conjured a brick wall." Harry said and Kyla looked at him adoringly.

"Told you it would work." Harry told her about the rest of the duel and the sword fighting but missed out the part about becoming an Animagus. He wanted to surprise people. They talked by the fire for a while just happy to be in each others company until they realized it was late and decided to go up to bed. It was weird for both of them, they were used to sleeping with each other for the whole summer and now they were alone again.

"Night Harry," Kyla said.

"Night Kyla." He replied sleepily. Harry slept peacefully that night until the sound of an owl scratching against his window woke him up early the next morning. He let the owl in and it dropped a newspaper on his bed with a note attached. He pulled off the attached note.

_Potter, I thought I'd be the first one to let you see this. Enjoy._

Harry didn't recognize the handwriting but when he saw the headline on the newspaper he knew straight away who it was from.

"Oh no." he said.


	8. A time of learning

Chapter 8

Harry didn't recognize the handwriting but when he saw the headline on the newspaper he knew straight away who it was from.

"Oh no." he said. The headline read:

_Mass Breakout from Azkaban._

_Last night it is reported 23 high security prisoners were broken out of Azkaban Wizarding prison by You know who himself. All 23 prisoners who were broken out are previous supporters of the dark lord and have already committed heinous crimes in his name. Now that the ranks of you know who are swelling once more we must wonder what effect this will have on the Wizarding community. Although the dementors are still guarding Azkaban, eye witnesses say that they did nothing to hinder the dark lord's plans. How long will it be before the dementors abandon their post and join him? Without a doubt dark times are coming. Only Albus Dumbledore is keeping the ministry of magic from collapsing at this point. We can only hope that he and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, can find a way to eliminate the threat of he who must not be named once and for all._

Harry put the paper down and put his head into his hands. Great, he thought, now Voldemort has his favourite deatheaters back, including Lucius Malfoy. Harry knew that the whole school would know soon enough so he decided to take a walk to clear his head then head to the great hall for breakfast.

As he entered the great hall he saw the expressions on everybody's faces and knew that the post had been. Only Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins looked happy. He took a seat next to Kyla and ate his breakfast quietly. He didn't bring up the fact that he had received a copy of the Daily Prophet directly from Voldemort and instead just listened to other peoples reactions to what had happened. There was one feeling Harry felt from everybody; fear.

During breakfast professor McGonagall got up to speak to the school. "Due to recent events, the staff and I have agreed to step up security. There will be no quidditch until professor Dumbledore returns and Hogsmeaded visits are cancelled as well." Everybody in the great hall moaned but professor McGonagall wouldn't be deterred. "In addition to this, no student is allowed onto the school grounds after 5pm. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but it is a necessary one." She sat back down leaving the great hall to eat the rest of their breakfast.

The gang headed to the potions dungeon, talking about anything but the breakout. Snape seemed especially irritable that morning and split Harry and Kyla up straight away. "Miss Trent, I will not allow you to work with Potter. He will only try and show off." Snape said venomously.

"That's not fair!" Harry shouted.

"20 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter. Now sit down!" Snape spat. Harry was about to argue but Kyla put her hand on his arm and shook her head.

Harry made a conscious lesson that lesson to ignore Snape and make his potions perfectly. By the end of the lesson he was sure he had made it correctly and smugly put it down on Snape's desk before heading to charms.

"Over the next few weeks," Professor Flitwick said. "We will be looking at conjuration. I will start by showing you a picture of a small item you must conjure then gradually make the items bigger. When you can do this I will remove the visual aides and simply tell you what I wish for you to conjure. I tell you now that this is not easy, so do not be disheartened if you do not get it straight away. Now are there any questions?" he asked. Harry raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Professor, Kyla and I can already do conjuration." Flitwick seemed unconvinced.

"Show me." He said. So, Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a brick wall, then Kyla did the same. Flitwick was stunned and so were the whole class.

"When did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked admiringly.

"Oh, just a few days ago." Harry said conscious that the whole class was staring at him.

"It seems," professor Flitwick said, "that you do not need to attend this class at present. You may leave and consider this a free period until we have finished with conjuration. And well done Mr. Potter, and you Miss Trent." Harry and Kyla picked up their things and left.

"You fancy a bit of training?" Harry asked Kyla.

"Only on one condition." She said. Harry nodded ok and she continued. "Afterwards we go for a walk around the lake, just the two of us."

"Deal." Replied Harry happily and they made their way to the room of requirement.

"So what do you want to learn today," Kyla asked, taking on the role of the teacher.

"Well I was hoping you could show me the full body shield first." Harry had seen it in his book and decided it would come in very useful. It was a spell that created a sphere like shield that surrounded the persons whole body and was more than twice as strong as the protego shield.

"That's pretty advanced magic." She said, "But I think you're up to it. Just watch me then repeat." She waved her wand and said _"Sphero Maximus!"_ A large opaque shield appeared around Tonks and Harry thought it looked pretty cool. "Now, the shield is strong. It can take about 7 or 8 stunning spells or spells of similar power before it collapses but it can only withstand 1 or 2 hits from more powerful spells. Now you try. It'll take you a few goes to make a strong one I think."

Harry waved his wand and said "_Sphero Maximus!"_ A large sphere appeared around him and he was quite pleased with himself.

"Only one way to find out how strong it is," Tonks said and fired a stunning curse at the shield. It flickered but stayed up and the second stunner she sent broke the shield completely which disappointed Harry slightly. Tonks assured him that he did well for his first go and told him to try again. He repeated the spell a few more times and by the fifth go his shield was able to not only withstand 10 stunning spells but could reflect them back aswell. Tonks was seriously impressed. She didn't know of any wizard who could make a shield that strong except possibly Dumbledore. Harry was eager to move on to some more offensive spells so Tonks summoned a practice dummy.

"First, I'm going to show you the slashing curse. It works like this." She made a diagonal slashing motion with her wand and said "_Slasio!_" a red light shot out of her wand and when it hit the dummy it caused a giant slash to appear on its torso. "As you can see this spell is very effective and can cause an enemy to bleed to death." Harry took his turn and shot the spell at the dummy. Another slash appeared on the dummies torso and Harry smiled.

"You seem to have that one already so we'll move on to the next spell." Tonks said. "Are you familiar with the _Flagrate_ spell?" she asked. Harry nodded. Hermione had used it on the doors in the department of mysteries to burn crosses onto the doors. "Well this is a more advanced version of the spell which they don't teach here at Hogwarts." She pointed her wand at the dummy and said "_Firate!"_ A golden light shot out of her wand and when it hit the dummy it burst into flames burning the dummy to a crisp. She summoned another one so that Harry could have a go. He repeated the spell and the dummy burst into flames. "I don't know how you're getting these so fast." Tonks said. "It usually takes a few days for people to learn these types of spells." Harry blushed slightly and said he was ready to move on to the next spell.

"Right, this last spell is the most painful. As soon as it hits the opponent they are rendered helpless and then you just wait for the main part of the spell to take effect."

"What's the main part of the spell?" Harry asked.

"Well, as soon as you cast the spell, invisible metal cuffs appear on the opponents wrists and ankles slowly tightening until after about 10 seconds the opponents wrists and ankles break."

"Sounds painful," Harry said wincing.

"It is, now watch this. Because the dummy has no bones I've set it to make a loud crack when its bones would break." She made a swish with her wand and said _"Constricto!" _A blue light shot out of her wand and hit the dummy. After ten seconds Harry heard a crack and knew the spell had worked. Harry took his turn and after 10 seconds heard the same crack. Tonks said he had made astounding progress and would soon be better than most Aurors.

"I believe you owe me walk." She said politely and she and Harry took a walk around the grounds and ended up sitting by the lake admiring then scenery. Kyla turned to face Harry, "Harry I miss '_us'._" She said looking sad.

Harry looked at her and said, "I miss _'us'_ too." He said. "That's why I came up with an idea."

"And what idea would this be?" She asked playfully.

He took her hand and said, "Kyla Trent will you be my girlfriend?"

She leant over and kissed him passionately, "Of course." She said. They lay cuddled on the grass until it was time to go for lunch. They walked back up to the castle hand in hand and walked into the great hall. Those who didn't notice their change in relationship then certainly noticed it when they started kissing at the dinner table and feeding each other ice cream. Nobody had ever seen Harry make a public display of affection before and they were certainly surprised at his behaviour towards a girl he had only known for a few days. The two of them were by far Hogwarts' hottest couple.

Over the next few months Harry was hardly ever seen out of the company of Kyla and the general populace were surprised their relationship had lasted this long. They continued their lessons during their free periods and still hadn't been called back to charms because the class were struggling with conjuration. During his dueling sessions he now had his second wand which he was becoming better with. His duels with Tonks were just to practice reflexes and dueling technique and so they both only used simple spells. Harry found his mother's ring of protection to be very useful indeed. If he was hit with a stunning spell it had no effect on him whatsoever. The same was true with other weaker spells. Tonks noticed this and he was forced to tell her about the rings. With all his practice Harry was now easily the best dueler in the school and probably better than a lot of Aurors.

With Remus Harry focused mainly on sword fighting now that he did all of his dueling with Tonks. He was now proficient at it and could dispatch Remus nine times out of ten. The other thing they focused on was becoming an Animagus. Harry had already taken the first two potions and the third was virtually done. The first potion Harry had taken was designed to open his mind up so it released the animal feelings he needed to become Animagus. The second potion was designed to prepare Harry's body for the transformation. Without it the second potion the third would have no effect.

It was now December and Harry was about to take the third and final potion. This potion would force his body to transform into its Animagus form. After the first transformation Harry's body would know how to change by itself. Lupin poured some of the potion into a glass and handed it to Harry.

"I wonder what animal you'll be," He pondered.

"As long as it's not a worm, I don't care." Harry said and gulped down the potion in the glass. At first there was nothing but then a pleasant tingling sensation overcame his entire body. He closed his eyes and could feel his body change. He felt limbs shrinking and new ones growing. When he opened his eyes Remus was stood there in shock because in front of him was a large, beautiful, red and silver phoenix. Harry couldn't believe it, he was a phoenix! He ruffled his plumage getting used to his new wings and took a quick fly around the room. He changed back into his human form and ran to hug Remus. "We did it!" he shouted. Harry couldn't think of words to say to describe how good he felt so the two of them sat there in contented silence until it was time for Harry to return to his common room.

Harry awoke the next morning and had the sudden urge to fly around the castle. He hadn't been able to fly since McGonagall had banned quidditch and now that he could he desperately wanted to turn into his Animagus form and just fly off. He knew he couldn't because he might be seen but his happy mood still remained at the thought of himself actually being an Animagus. He woke Ron up so they could go down to breakfast and had to wait while he got ready.

"You look happy this morning," Ron commented. Harry just shrugged and they went down to meet the girls. Harry was looking forward to going back to Grimuland place the next day and classes went quickly for him. He was packing his trunk in his dormitory when his scar erupted in pain. He fell to the floor and he could hear manic laughter in his head. Before he passed out he could feel Ron trying to pick him up off the floor.

He woke up the next day in the hospital wing. His mind started racing. His scar hadn't hurt for months, not even when Voldemort had broken his deatheaters out of Azkaban so whatever it was that had happened must be a hell of a lot more terrible than that to make Voldemort so happy. Before Harry could try and think what had happened the door to the hospital wing burst open and Professor McGonagall walked in looking very somber indeed.

"Ah Harry you're awake." It must be bad if she's using my first name he thought.

"What's happened professor?" She pulled a copy of the daily prophet out of her robes and handed it to him as he stared at the headline in disbelief.

_Dark Lord destroys Hogsmeade – 260 people killed._

Oh God Harry thought. He looked at the picture on the front of the paper and saw that Hogsmeade was just a pile of rubble. All the buildings had been destroyed and body parts littered the ground. This must be Voldemort's sick way of saying merry Christmas Harry thought bitterly. From reading the article he could tell that the Wizarding world was losing hope. One more blow would be all it took.

The train ride back to Kings Cross was very subdued. They were picked up by Moody and Arthur Weasley who both looked haggard and worn out. They explained that they had been under a lot of stress at the ministry because 20 of the people killed had been ministry officials and 25 were Aurors.

When they arrived at Grimuland Place they all did their best to forget about what had happened and try and get into the Christmas spirit. Mrs Weasley welcomed them back happily and Harry introduced their guest for Christmas, Kyla Trent. Dumbledore had told everyone that Tonks was on a top secret undercover mission and would be away for some time.

"I'm glad to see you've found someone your own age Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Tonks was far too old for you. I don't know what she was thinking." Harry could feel the anger coming from Kyla and decided to get her out of their quickly.

"I think I'll show Kyla her room Mrs. Weasley." He said and they headed upstairs into Tonks bedroom. "sorry about that," Harry said.

"It's ok," Tonks said pushing him down onto the bed and kissing him.

"Tonks," he whispered into her ear. "Go back to normal, at least while we're alone." she did so and Harry was reminded that Tonks was just as beautiful as Kyla, just in a different way. "I definitely prefer you like this," he said.

"So you're getting sick of the schoolgirl me?" she asked feigning hurt.

"No, it's just the real you is the person I love."

"Oh Harry, I don't know how I'd live without you. I love you so much." Harry pulled her closer and began to kiss her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly started to move his hands up her back as the door opened, but they couldn't react quickly enough.

"Harry dear, dinner's - TONKS! What on earth are you two doing?" they sat up quickly and Harry started to talk.

"Mrs. Weasley let us explain." He said pleadingly.

"You're damn right you're going to explain, you can start by telling me why you come here with a new girlfriend only for me to find you in here with her!"

Harry sighed. There was only one thing he could do.


	9. The Portkey

A/N:Thanks for everyones reviews so far. It really makes me feel good to see that people enjoy what i write. BecauseI'm updating quite frequently, every couple of days, I would appreciate as many reviews as possible please. Danke, Deosil.

Chapter 9

Harry was forced to tell Mrs. Weasley about Kyla being Tonks and now felt that too many people knew. He knew the best way would have been to just obliviate her but he couldn't allow himself to do that that to Mrs. Weasley. Instead he just made her promise to keep it a secret and Mrs. Weasley suggested locking their door in future.

That night was the first night that Harry and Tonks were able to sleep with each other in months and Harry remembered how safe and comforting it was to be so near to the person that you loved. The next morning Harry got up before Tonks was awake and headed to his room to get something from his trunk. When he returned she was sat up in bed.

"I wondered where you'd got to." She said. Harry got on to the bed next to her and pulled out what he had gotten from his trunk. He fastened the phoenix necklace that he had received from his father around her neck and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Harry this is gorgeous!" she said admiring its beauty. "Where did you get this?"

"Well my dad gave it to my mum to show her how much he loved her and he passed it down to me so I'm giving it to you. I know it's not quite a ring but it's just my way of saying I want to be with you forever." Harry was startled when tears started to run down Tonks' cheek. He had never seen her cry before and just hoped that they were tears of joy.

"Oh Harry!" she said flinging her arms around him, "We will be together forever. But that doesn't mean I don't want a ring at some point." She said mischievously. For Harry this was just the incentive he needed to come through this war alive. He and Tonks decided to spend the morning in bed, enjoying each others company more than ever.

When Harry and Tonks went downstairs it was past midday and Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking lunch while Ron, Hermione and Ginny were just sat talking around the table. Tonks, now back in Kyla form, politely asked Mrs. Weasley if there was anything she do to help with lunch and Harry sat down to talk with the others.

"You two are up late. Busy night?" Ron asked slyly.

"And morning," Harry replied grinning. Hermione tutted disappointedly and tried to make conversation of a more suitable nature.

"So does anyone fancy coming into Diagon Alley tomorrow? I could do with getting some Christmas presents," she said.

"Sounds good to me," Ron said. "But do you think the order will let us go alone?"

"We certainly will not." Mrs. Weasley said from across the kitchen. "I'll have Alastor arrange for you to be watched. It's just not safe anymore." They all knew it would be silly to argue so they just accepted it. They started discussing what shops they wanted to visit. Harry was talking to Ron about going to Quality Quidditch supplies to check out the stock and Hermione was talking to an uninterested Ginny about some of the books she wanted to get from the bookstore.

The day passed uneventfully with order members stopping by occasionally to discuss business and Moody had arranged for them to be escorted around by himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley. Harry asked Moody where Dumbledore was and what he'd been up to but all Moody said was that Dumbledore was in Bulgaria talking with the Bulgarian minister for magic but would be back in time for the new term at Hogwarts.

Although there wasn't much to do at Grimuland place, Harry was just happy to be in an environment where all his friends where and wherehe didn't have to worry about schoolwork and NEWT preparation. Harry went to the kitchen to get a drink and found Ginny sat at the table by herself.

"Hey Gin, you ok?"

"Yeah fine," she said in a monotone voice.

"You sure? You've been kind of quiet all day." He said concernedly.

"Just not feeling too well," she lied.

"Do you want me to get you anything? A cup of tea might make you feel a bit better."

She smiled weakly at Harry, "I think it might help a bit," she said. Harry made two cups of tea the muggle way and he sat down with Ginny and they started talking about going back to Hogwarts.

"So I guess you're going to want your seeker position back when Quidditch starts after Christmas," she said.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly, "But you'll make a great chaser."

Ginny blushed. "So do you have any idea about what's going on between Ron and Hermione? I've lived with Ron long enough to know all he talks about is Hermione."

"Well it's obvious they both like each other but there just scared to tell each other how they feel."

"Yeah, I mean you should have seen Ron's face when he found out Hermione was still writing letters to Viktor Krum. He was fuming for days and wouldn't tell anyone why." Harry laughed imagining how Ron would have reacted. Just as Harry finished laughing Ron, Hermione and Kyla walked into the kitchen and Harry and Ginny started to laugh again when they saw Ron.

"You two look to be having a nice chat," Kyla said, her tone unreadable.

"Yeah," Harry said. "We were just talking about things."

"Like Ron," Ginny added and they started to laugh again.

"Why me!" Ron asked looking slightly confused. They shrugged off Ron's comment and just started to make normal conversation. After a while Harry and Kyla decided to go to bed and left the other three in the kitchen.

When they reached Kyla's bedroom she said. "What's going on with you and Ginny?"

Harry was taken aback by the frankness of her question. "Nothing why?"

"You seemed very friendly to me." For the first time Harry was seeing Tonks get jealous.

"That's because we're friends," he said slightly annoyed. "What's all this about? You're never like this when I talk to Hermione."

"That's because Hermione doesn't like you like Ginny does!" she shouted.

"Ginny doesn't like me anymore; it was just a harmless crush that she's grown out of."

"Trust me I'm a girl, I know when a girl likes a boy. But what I don't know is how you feel about her."

Harry put his arms around her waist, "Tonks I love you, Ginny and I are just friends, nothing else."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

The next morning Harry and Kyla got up early and got showered and dressed before heading downstairs to eat breakfast with the others. Moody, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley were already down there and Harry said good morning to them all before helping himself to some cereal.

"You kids ready to go?" moody asked gruffly. "Right then, let's go." They followed him into the hall of Grimuland Place and he pulled out a portkey. "This will take us to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone touching it? Ok on three. One, two, three." Harry felt a pulling sensation and when it stopped he was standing in front of the leaky cauldron.

"Right," Mr. Weasley said, "We're all going to have to stay together today."

"But dad! How can we get each other Christmas presents if we're all together?" Ginny asked. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Ok, we'll split up into two groups. Alastor will stay with Ron and Harry and Kingsley and I will stay with you three girls, ok?" they nodded and both groups went off to do their shopping. Harry decided to get his present for Tonks first. He found a wizard jewelry shop and he and Ron, closely followed by Moody, went inside. Harry noticed that all the jewelry was enchanted in different ways. Some had protective wards on them and some allowed you to communicate with each other. Harry's eye caught a beautiful silver bracelet with charms on it. The bracelet would protect the wearer from certain spells and would heat up when it felt danger was close by. Harry decided to buy that and handed his money over to the lady behind the till. Ron was still looking as Harry paid. "You ready Ron?" he asked

"Not yet. I need your help with something."

"Sure, what?"

"Well, I want to, err, get Hermione something." He muttered. Harry laughed.

"I knew you liked her."

"I do not!" Ron said, "I just want to get her a nice present.

"Ron, shut up, you like her."

"Fine I do, but it doesn't make picking her present any easier."

"Are you gonna ask her out?" Harry asked making Ron blush. "I know she likes you too."

"How do you know?" he said getting excited.

"I can just tell. Everyone knows you both like each other. I'm glad you're finally making your move."

"I'm not making a move, I'm just getting her a Christmas gift." Harry just nodded as if to say 'yeah sure'.

Twenty minutes later they walked out of the shop with presents for Tonks and Hermione. Moody was slightly irritated at being in a jewelry shop for so long but didn't say anything.

"Where should we go now?" Ron asked.

"Well I still need to get presents for you, Hermione, Ginny and Remus so we might as well just go to every shop and see if we can see anything." Heading back up Diagon alley their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt when they heard a terrified scream fill the air. They ran to where it had come from and saw 30 Deatheaters attacking Diagon Alley.

Hermione, Ginny and Kyla were already trying to stop them along with Mr. Weasley and Kingsley. They were being quickly overpowered and fury burned in Harry's eyes. He let his two wands slip into his hands and shot slashing curses at the two Deatheaters either side of him hitting them in the throat and killing them instantly as blood gushed from the wound. Seeing about ten Deatheaters in front of him he conjured a brick wall and said _"Winguardium Leviosa!" _and the wall rose up off the ground. He then shouted "_Waddiwasi!" _The wall flew at the unsuspecting Deatheaters crashing into them and breaking bones or knocking them unconscious. Harry had taken care of a lot of them but they were still hopelessly outnumbered.

Moody and Kingsley had taken out about four Deatheaters between them but Kinsley was hit in the chest with a slashing curse and fell to the floor unable to fight. Moody took out Kinsley's attacker but was hit from behind with a disarming curse.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were fighting hard but weren't powerful enough to last much longer. Mr. Weasley was trying to protect them but there were too many Deatheaters. Ron was hit in the leg with a curse and fell to the floor in pain and Hermione and Ginny ran to his aid. Kyla was fairing better but was eventually going to be overcome by the amount of Deatheaters.

Eight Deatheaters surrounded Harry and one of them removed their mask. "Bellatrix," Harry snarled feeling intense hate rise up inside him.

"Hello ickle Potter," she said mockingly. "Missing your mutt of a Godfather?" Harry had both wands ready and wanted nothing more than to kill Bellatrix.

"I will kill you for what you did." He spat hatefully.

"Not today Potter, my master wants you brought to him alive so I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you."

"You can try," Harry said calmly.

The Deatheaters laughed at his defiance and Bellatrix said, "You may be good Potter but there's eight of us and we have you surrounded." The Deatheaters shot stunners at him simultaneously and hit Harry from all angles. He stumbled slightly but didn't lose his footing. He laughed mockingly at the Deatheaters stunned silence.

"You think stunning spells can stop me!" he shouted.

"If we cannot force you to come with us Potter then maybe you will come willingly when we kill your friends." She motioned to four Deatheaters who had their wands pointed at Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Kyla. Kingsley and moody were unconscious and Mr. Weasley was in too much pain to do anything. They could only watch as Harry faced off against 8 Deatheaters.

"You will not touch them!" he shouted just before he bellowed, _"Firate Maximus!" _A giant wall of flame encircled Harry and the Deatheaters stopping anyone of them from getting out. Hermione screamed when she saw Harry trap himself in with the Deatheaters.

Harry threw up his shield as the Deatheaters sent a barrage of more powerful curses at him. The shield absorbed the curses and Harry sent off 6 Constricto curses in quick succession immobilizing 6 Deatheaters. Bellatrix and one other Deatheater were left standing and they both shot slashing spells at Harry. They broke through his shield and hit Harry in his side and leg as he fired two back. Bellatrix dodged but the other Deatheater was struck in the face and fell to the floor holding his head in his hands. Harry grimaced in pain but felt a sick sense of satisfaction when he heard the wrists and ankles of six Deatheater snap. They could no longer stand up and writhed in agony on the floor.

"You may have taken out these worthless Deatheaters," Bellatrix spat, "But I am my master's most loyal servant. He wanted you alive not unharmed." She shouted "_Crucio!" _as Harry shouted, _"Petrificus Totalus!" _he barely dodged the cruciatus curse but the full body bind spell Harry cast hit Bellatrix squarely in the chest and her legs and arms snapped together as she fell to the floor unable to move. With a wave of his wand the wall of fire disappeared and Harry got Bellatrix by the collar and dragged her to where the last four Deatheaters had their wands pointed at Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Kyla. He looked dangerously at the four Deatheaters who couldn't believe that he had incapacitated 8 Deatheaters at once.

"Your master will never have me alive!" he shouted. "And you shall never see your master again unless it is in the afterlife!" he pointed his wands at the floor in front of the four Deatheaters, _"Reducto!" _he shouted and the ground exploded blowing the four Deatheaters against a wall and knocking them unconscious. He turned his attention back to the body bound Bellatrix and stared her directly in the eye. "You will report to Voldemort that you failed to capture me. You are at his mercy and these Deatheaters," he motioned around him, "Are at mine." He lifted the body bind curse off Bellatrix and she glared at Harry, cold hatred in her eyes.

"This is not over Potter, I will have my fun with you before the end." She apparated away with a pop and Harry's adrenaline levels dropped straight away and he felt exhausted. Kyla and Hermione ran over and hugged him.

"Harry are you ok?" they asked looking worried.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." He said.

"A bit tired?" Hermione asked incredulously, "we saw you get hit with eight stunning spells and barely move. Then you trapped yourself to fight the Deatheaters. How did you do it?"

"I guess I just don't stun easily," he shrugged.

"You should be in St. Mungos after those stunners Potter," Moody said picking himself up off the floor. "I heard some of the spells you cast. That's advanced magic." Harry looked round and saw all the Deatheaters he had fought. All were either unconscious, writhing in agony or dead.

"We better inform the ministry that we've captured some Deatheaters." He said mechanically, trying to take in all the pain and suffering he had inflicted.

"Harry," Hermione said. "What did you do to those Deatheaters? They look in so much pain."

"He used the crucifix on them," Moody said gruffly.

"I didn't realize it was called that," he admitted.

"Well what's it do?" Hermione asked.

"It breaks a persons wrists and ankles." Harry said.

Hermione looked horror struck. "That's horrible." She said.

"Well, it had to be done." Harry said slightly annoyed. He had saved everyone's life and all Hermione did was criticize his choice of spells.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I just can't believe you overpowered over 20 Deatheaters."

"Well you and everyone else helped." He said modestly.

"Harry," Ron said. "7 of us took out 6 Deatheaters. You alone overpowered 24. But what I don't get is why you let Bellatrix go but no one else."

"Because when Voldemort finds out she failed and lost 29 Deatheaters he'll torture her, a lot."

"We'll I'm just glad you're ok!" Kyla said kissing him passionately. "Seeing you get that angry and powerful is kinda scary." She said.

"Hate to interrupt you two," Moody said. "But we need to get these Deatheaters into holding cells at the ministry." He pulled a wrapper out of his pocket and handed it to Ron. "This will take you and the girls home," he said.

"What about Harry?" Kyla asked.

"Potter's going to stay and help us clean up this mess," he smiled menacingly at Harry. "As I think you've seen, if anything goes wrong he can look after himself." The four of them took the portkey and were transported back leaving Harry with Moody, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley.

"So why am I here?" Harry asked. "You don't need my help with getting them to the ministry."

"Because I don't think you're ready to go back and face the questions from everyone." Moody gave Harry a rare smile. "Let your friends fill everyone in. You'll be getting a lot of publicity soon enough. No one has ever overpowered 24 Deatheaters. Dumbledore has had you trained well. No Auror can do what you've just done, and you only have minor injuries. You're about to become a beacon for the whole Wizarding world. With you and Dumbledore, the dark lord would be stupid to attack anytime soon."

"Great, more publicity. Can't I leave and you three can take the credit? I just want to go back to Grimuland place and get some rest." Harry said exasperatedly.

"You think we want the publicity? You did the impossible so you can reap the glory. But for now just bind the Deatheaters before some of them come round."

Harry was walking around binding the Deatheaters until he came to the two that were dead. The ones he had killed. They were surrounded in blood that had poured out from their neck. I'm a murderer he thought but he felt only a twinge of remorse. They had dedicated their lives to evil he reasoned, I am doing the world justice. He turned his attention to the last group of Deatheaters when one of them reached out a hand and grabbed Harry's leg. Immediately he felt the familiar tugging sensation of a portkey.


	10. In the Realm of the Dark Lord

Chapter 10

"You lost 29 Deatheaters and still didn't get Potter?" Voldemort shouted.

"My lord," pleaded Bellatrix, "He is more powerful than we thought."

"Incompetence is not a good enough excuse!" he raised his wand at Bellatrix but was interrupted by someone entering the throne room.

"Milord, Potter has just arrived in one of the dungeons." The man said. Voldemort lowered his wand from Bellatrix and a cruel grin appeared on his face.

"It appears that one of my faithful servants did their job properly. You are spared for now Bellatrix. In fact I shall reward you. Show Potter some _hospitality._" She smiled wickedly.

"As you wish Milord." She left the dark lord's throne room and headed to get her revenge.

Harry woke up with both of his hands and legs chained to a wall. He was in a cold, damp dungeon and he didn't have to guess where it was. He was in the lair of lord Voldemort and he knew it. Voldemort would punish Harry for killing two of his Deatheaters. Seeing the two dead bodies in his head he felt suddenly sick. When he first saw them he reasoned that he had done the right thing, but he had been able to capture Deatheaters without killing them. He was a killer, no better than them. If Voldemort would punish him for killing them he would accept it. Anything he could to do to relieve the overwhelming guilt he felt.

His body ached from the uncomfortable position he was in and he was completely helpless. His wands had been taken from him and he had been stripped of his robes leaving him in his undergarments. He could still feel the invisible rings on his fingers and was thankful he had some protection. But that was little consolation because he was trapped and completely at the mercy of Voldemort and his Deatheaters. His friends would be powerless to get him out. They didn't know where Voldemort's fortress was. Even Dumbledore would have to accept Harry was out of reach. As much as it hurt Harry to admit, he was all alone.

The door to his cell opened and Bellatrix walked in and Harry stared at her with cold hatred.

"You're finally awake," she said evilly, "I didn't want to have my fun with you while you were unconscious."

"Do what you want to me," Harry spat, "At least I will die for a good cause"

"A good cause!" Bellatrix shouted. "You are naïve Potter if you think what you fight for is good. Those of us who follow my master know we are doing the magical world a service. We are purging it of those undeserving of magical training. Filthy mudbloods are inferior witches and wizards! But you will not die for your cause. You will suffer excruciating pain and agony, and you will beg for mercy before the end!"

"I would never beg for mercy from you, you twisted bitch!"

Bellatrix grinned again. "I know I'm twisted, that's what gives me so much power. You know, your Godfather would have been a good Deatheater if it wasn't for his stupid ideals and morals."

"Sirius turned his back on you and the rest of his family a long time ago."

"True, but his choice didn't exactly help him live a good life. And now he isn't here to protect his precious Godson, the famous Harry Potter."

"Enough talk." Harry said hatefully. "Do what you came to do."

"With pleasure," Bellatrix said and pulled out a small pocket knife from her robes. She flicked out the blade and walked slowly towards Harry. Harry swore to himself he wouldn't give her the pleasure of screaming, no matter what she did. She moved the flat side of the blade slowly against Harry's cheek savouring the moment then, with the sharp side, drew a long cut down the side of his cheek. Harry grimaced in pain but didn't say anything or try to move away.

"Spells are good most of the time," Bellatrix said sadistically. "But I find muggle methods can be far more satisfying." She squeezed the cut on Harry cheek and watched the blood ooze out. She then put the point of the knife at the top of Harry's lightning shaped scar and pierced the skin enough so that blood would come out, then she traced along the scar with the knife until the whole thing was open and bleeding. Harry had felt worse pain come from his scar before but that didn't stop him from wincing slightly. She forcefully ripped his t-shirt off and slashed his chest with the knife then slashed both his arms and his abdomen. It hurt like hell but Harry didn't show it.

"I see that this will not be very effective on you," she said. "A bit too slow maybe?" she drew her wand and pointed it at Harry's chest. "_Crucio!"_ she shouted and Harry was overcome with agonizing pain. His whole body was burning, he felt tears coming form his eyes and prayed for the curse to be lifted. It was like hot knives were stabbing him mercilessly and he needed to scream, but he couldn't, he had vowed not to give her that pleasure.

After what seemed like a lifetime the curse was lifted and Harry tried to catch his breath.

"You are strong little Potter, but I will break you. Soon you will say my name in fear." She stormed out of the room and Harry fell into unconsciousness.

In Grimuland Place things were chaotic. Kyla, Hermione and Ginny were sobbing hysterically and Mrs. Weasley was tearing strips out of Moody, Kingsley and Arthur for letting Harry get portkeyed away. The three of them had no answer for what had happened, one minute Harry was there and the next minute he and one of the Deatheaters just vanished. Remus' state shock had quickly gone and he had become angry and stormed out of the room. Dumbledore had been contacted immediately but hadn't yet returned from Bulgaria.

Even Snape seemed quite disturbed by what had happened. Molly turned her attention to him, "Severus you know where the dark lord is can you get him out?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. I do not know where Potter is being held captive and there is no way I could get him out undetected. Even if I could accomplish these things it would compromise my position and reveal my true loyalties. I'm sorry Molly; there is nothing any of us can do."

"What will they do to him Severus?" she asked close to tears.

Snape seemed unable to meet Molly's eyes but he said, "You do not want to know." The he turned and left the room. Molly began to cry and was comforted by Mr. Weasley.

"We can't sit here and do nothing!" Kyla shouted. "We need to save him!" Tears were still coming down her face.

"You heard what Severus said," Moody said. "There's nothing we can do."

Kyla was becoming more and more angry. "I can't believe you're just going to give up on him!" she yelled. "He'd die to save any one of you and you're just going to write him off!" she stormed out of the room and up to her bedroom where she sobbed into her pillow. Dumbledore will be here soon, she thought, he'll know what to do.

For three days Harry had been tortured for hours on end by Bellatrix and every night he prayed to die while he slept. He had not been able to keep his vow and on the third day of merciless torturing he had screamed in agony as tears came unbidden to his eyes. He received only water and was feeling malnourished. The sadistic face of Bellatrix Lestrange was etched into his brain and he had never felt such enmity towards anyone before. The cuts on his face and body were beginning to fester and were causing more pain than they had originally.

Harry had considered escape, but even he got past the guards outside his cell he had no idea how to get out of this place. Despair was threatening to overwhelm Harry. The only thing that kept him sane was images of Tonks that he brought to the front of his mind every time he considered giving in.

Everyday Bellatrix would ask him the same thing, "Are you ready to submit to the will of the dark lord Potter?" and everyday Harry would reply with a firm no. After 5 days of torturing it abruptly stopped. He was given proper meals and pumpkin juice which he ate hungrily and without worrying about manners he used his fingers to shovel the food into his mouth. Every day Harry felt a little bit stronger and more like himself. He knew Voldemort must have a reason for doing this and Harry was sure it wasn't out of kindness.

It was three days before Dumbledore arrived at Grimuland place and when he did he looked sad and aged. Everyone noticed the change and feared that Harry's capture had taken a big toll on him. Dumbledore's presence normally brought hope but when they saw him like this they felt even less hope than they had originally. Kyla had asked Dumbledore what they could do to save Harry because everyone else seemed to think he was a lost cause. She explained what Severus had said but also asked Dumbledore if there was another way to get Harry out.

Dumbledore looked at her somberly, "Severus is right," he said. "And there is no other way for us to get to Harry, Voldemort's fortress is hidden from us and it will be well guarded against intruders. Whatever happens now is down to Harry." At hearing Dumbledore's words Tonks felt more alone than she had ever done in her life. She would constantly look at the necklace he had given her as a symbol of hope and prayed for Harry's safety.

Moody approached Dumbledore obviously with something weighing heavily on his mind.

"What is it Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think it would be best if she wasn't here for this," he said motioning towards Kyla. Kyla looked offended but Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively. "Just say what is on your mind Alastor," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I've seen what Deatheaters do to their captives," he said. "And I know that it would take weeks of intense torture to break Potter's mind." At this Kyla let out an involuntary gasp at the thought of Harry becoming completely incoherent. "They won't try and turn Potter into a vegetable," he continued. "But what if they can turn him to their side?"

"That is a valid point Alastor," Dumbledore conceded.

"Surely you don't think Harry would join Voldemort?" Kyla asked disbelievingly. "He's the most loving person I know, he would never do that!"

"Torture can take the love out of anybody," Moody said gravely.

"I can't believe you're even considering the possibility that Harry could turn evil. Professor Dumbledore surely you don't think that Harry would go bad?"

"Alastor is right, torture can do terrible things to a persons mind, but Harry is different. He will not be swayed by pain. He is the most determined person I have ever met. He will die before giving himself to Voldemort, that's why I fear for his safety."

After about 2 weeks of proper meals and fluids Harry was virtually back to full strength. He knew this might be one big ploy to lull him into a false sense of security but with his newly regained strength came a new surge of hope. He would not die in a cell, he would fight to get back to the people that he loved and most importantly, he would kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

The door to his cell opened and Bellatrix walked in. Harry smiled at her which surprised her.

"You won't be smiling for much longer," she said. "The Dark Lord wants to see you in his throne room."

"Throne room? Sounds nice." Harry said sarcastically.

She put a body bind curse on Harry before removing his shackles. He fell and hit the stone floor but didn't wince. Bellatrix motioned for the two guards outside Harry's cell to come and escort him to Voldemort's throne room. They put him in a plain black, hooded robe and dragged him roughly down the corridors of the dark lord's fortress as he tried desperately to spot an exit that he might be able to use should he get chance but he saw nothing. Bellatrix opened a big pair of double doors and walked into Voldemort's throne room. It was a huge room with a vaulted ceiling and four statues in each of the four corners. The floor and walls were plain stone and the only thing regal about the throne room was the chair upon which Lord Voldemort sat. The gold chair was inlayed with silver and looked terribly uncomfortable. Scanning the room Harry's eyes found what he had been so desperately searching for: an open window. If he could only transform into his Animagus form then he could fly out of the window. All he needed now was the opportune moment.

The guards dragged Harry in front of Voldemort. His pale face and slits for eyes did nothing to intimidate Harry. Voldemort dismissed the two guards and with a wave of his wand he lifted the body bind curse off Harry, who slowly stood to face his enemy.

"Harry Potter," he said after a time. "I trust you have made the most of my hospitality?" he said mirthfully. Harry stood silently and merely stared at Voldemort.

"Ah, defiance. I respect that." Voldemort said. "But it will not save your life." He pulled out two wands from his pocket and Harry realized that they were his. "However," Voldemort continued. "These wands might." Harry wondered what Voldemort was up to, but for now he just had to wait and see. "I know you know the prophecy young Potter and I can take it from your mind whenever I want. I will do eventually but first there is something I want to do. I am going to give you your wands back, and even their pretty little holsters. You are going to fight Bellatrix here."

"What!" Bellatrix shouted. "You're giving him his wands?"

"Are you scared of facing him Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked.

"No master, I am sorry for shouting."

"Now, as I was saying, if you choose not to fight Bellatrix I will rip the prophecy from your mind right now and then kill you." Harry didn't like that option. He was defenseless against Voldemort because he didn't have his wands back yet. "If you choose to fight Bellatrix there are three possible outcomes. One, you lose the duel; I take the prophecy and kill you. Two, you win the duel and refuse to give me the prophecy so I take it and kill you. As you can see the first two options result in your death so you might prefer option three. If you beat Bellatrix, you take her place at my side and swear loyalty to me. You will share the prophecy willingly and you will live, and so will all your friends. I will personally protect them from harm but you will serve me." Voldemort's last offer was sorely tempting to Harry. He had a chance to save his friends from possible death, but he would sacrifice the Wizarding world to do so. No he couldn't do that. He would have to fight Bellatrix. Then he would either have to face Voldemort or try and escape.

"What will it be Potter?" Voldemort asked. Harry took the wands form his hands and prepared to duel Bellatrix. His torturer was about to pay dearly for what she had done, both torturing him and for taking his Godfather away from him. Bellatrix looked slightly scared now that Harry wasn't defenceless like he had been when she tortured him. She quickly masked her fear and took her dueling stance. Harry didn't wait for Bellatrix to start and he fired off the first spell.

"_Slasio!" _he shouted and Bellatrix neatly dodged the curse. Harry threw up his shield as Bellatrix responded with another slashing surse. It rebounded off the shield and Bellatrix was forced to dodge it. _"Diffindo!" _Harry yelled as Bellatrix shot another curse at Harry. The curses rebounded off each other and hit the walls of the room making it shake. _"Reducto!" _Bellatrix yelled, and the floor in front of Harry exploded and he was blown back as rocks penetrated his shield.

"Potter, is that all you've got?" she mocked. Harry drew his second wand and shot two stunning curses at Bellatrix. She just about dodged them and to Harry's surprise she started laughing. "Potter, after your display at Diagon Alley I thought you were good. Apparently your Godfather didn't train you very well." Harry's fists clenched in rage. This woman who had killed his godfather and tortured him was laughing and taunting him. Harry felt pure magical energy surge through him and he could see the silver magical energy travel down his veins into his hands. He got up and stared menacingly at Bellatrix. She saw the silver magical energy outline his eyes and didn't hesitate to attack him again. "_crucio!"_ she shouted.

He didn't try and dodge the curse and it was just absorbed by his shield. Bellatrix was stunned. No shield could stop the cruciatus curse.

Harrys fury reached a climax "_CRUCIO!" _He bellowed and two flashes of light erupted from his wand and combined to form a huge sphere of energy. It hit Bellatrix squarely in the chest and she screamed in agony. She fell to the floor writhing in pain. Her body convulsed in pain and her body was starting to spasm but still Harry didn't lift the curse. His pure hatred of this woman was keeping the spell on her. When he finally lifted the curse his desire to hurt her had not diminished. All this time Voldemort just watched without devoid of any emotion.

She lay on the floor and Harry walked over to her crumpled form, "Now you will die." He said viciously.

"No! Don't kill me!" she pleaded

"You took away my godfather then tortured me mercilessly! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PLEAD FOR MERCY!" Harry yelled. She began to cry hysterically and beg for her life. Harry's hatred increased as this pathetic woman degraded herself and begged for a life she didn't deserve. He raised both his wands and pointed them at her.

"Avada-" he began but a voice in his subconscious cut him off. 'You are not a cold blooded killer' it said. It was right; if he killed her he would be no better than any other Deatheater. Harry lowered his wands and turned to face Voldemort.

"You disappoint me Potter," he said. "After all she has done to you, you still cannot kill her."

"I am not a killer." He said defiantly.

"Apparently not," Voldemort said. "You now have a choice to make. Join me or die." Harry looked around and saw the open window.

"I choose neither." He said as he summoned a wall between him and Voldemort. He turned and ran towards the open window transforming into his Animagus form as he went. He dove out of the window and flapped his wings. He heard Voldemort scream as he flew as far away from the fortress as possible. Now all he had to do was find a way back to Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts the students had just returned from Christmas break and were at the welcoming feast in the great hall. They seemed happy that Dumbledore was back and even though the ministry was still in a poor condition a new minister had been elected and he would hopefully improve the Wizarding world. Since the capture of Harry Potter the Wizarding world had lost a lot of its hope of defeating Voldemort. After reading about how he had defeated 24 Deatheaters before he was captured the Wizarding community knew they had lost one of their most powerful wizards.

Kyla had returned to Hogwarts even though Dumbledore said she didn't need to now that Harry wasn't there but she went anyway, just in case. She, along with Hermione, Ginny and Ron hadn't given up hope that Harry would return but with each passing day it became harder for them to hold onto that hope.

Dumbledore stood to address the year looking older than ever before. "I am glad to be back here at Hogwarts," he started happily. "And I hope we can continue with things as normally as possible despite current affairs. As you all know Harry Potter was captured by Lord Voldemort after valiantly overcoming over 20 Deatheaters." At this some of the girls in the hall began to cry. "I will do my very best to lead us all through these dark times. If we stand together we shall be harder to overcome. As much as it pains me to say it, we cannot rely on Harry Potter returning to us. The chances of that are very slim." As he said this the doors to the great hall opened and the whole school turned to see a hooded figure in the doorway.

Harry Potter pulled his hood down. "Slim, but not impossible" he said.


	11. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 11

"As much as it pains me to say it, we cannot rely on Harry Potter returning to us. The chances of that are very slim." As he said this the doors to the great hall opened and the whole school turned to see a hooded figure in the doorway.

Harry Potter pulled his hood down. "Slim, but not impossible" he said. The hall sat in stunned silence not believing that what they were seeing was real.

"Harry James Potter has come back to Hogwarts!" he shouted and the hall erupted in cheers. Kyla ran to him as fast as she could and threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"Oh Harry we've been so worried. What happened to you?" she asked noticing the new scar on his face and the fact that his eyes were still lined with silver. "What's happened to your eyes?" Harry knew the questions would come but that didn't make them easy to face. He didn't feel like telling the entire school that he had been tortured for days on end.

"I'll explain soon, but not tonight." He said. The cheering carried on and Harry felt that hope had returned to the Wizarding world, or would be when everyone found out he was back.

"It seems," Dumbledore said. "That a celebration is in order!" he waved his wand and the house banners were replaced with the Potter family colours and the Potter crest. People were constantly coming over to Harry and hugging him and all the boys seemed to want to shake his hand. Harry wasn't too fond of all the attention but he put up with it. Seeing all his friends again reminded him how lucky he was to be alive but seeing them he felt different than he had in the past. He now knew what would happen to them if Voldemort found them and he couldn't let that happen. He also didn't want them to look at him differently now that he was back. Hermione and Ginny couldn't stop hugging Harry all night and even Ron gave him a brief hug when he first got chance.

He knew that tomorrow people were going to want to know how he escaped and what had happened to him but for now he just wanted to enjoy himself. Harry was beginning to feel tired when Dumbledore approached him and embraced him a tight hug. It was a very fatherly gesture and it surprised Harry.

"Harry, I would like you to come to my office please." He said nicely. Harry nodded and broke away from his friends. He followed Dumbledore up to his office and saw that Dumbledore wasn't the only person he would be recounting his tale to. Professor McGonagall, Snape, Moody and Arthur Weasley were stood there.

"We got your message Dumbledore," Arthur said. "Why is it so ur-" he cut himself short when he saw Harry walk into Dumbledore's office behind him.

"My lord!" he said. "Harry you're alive! Although it looks like you've had a rough time," he said noticing the scar on Harry's face.

"Potter how do we know you haven't swore loyalty to Voldemort and are here to kill us all?" Moody accused, making Harry angry.

"I have not escaped torture and captivity to be accused of joining Voldemort!" he shouted.

"Alastor I don't think there is need to be worried about that." Dumbledore said.

"I think we should give him Veritaseum" Moody said.

"Harry, if only to appease Alastor here, will you recount your tale under Veritaseum?" Harry nodded grudgingly shooting a glare at moody.

"Just a precaution potter," he said gruffly.

"Severus will you bring up some Veritaseum from your potions store please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly professor." He said and left the office and returned a few minutes later carrying small vile of liquid. He handed it to Harry who pulled off the top and drank the vile.

"Let's start at the beginning Harry, what happened just before you were portkeyed from Diagon alley?" Harry told him about binding the Deatheaters and how one of them had grabbed Harry's leg. He then told them about waking up in the cell shackled to the wall and how Bellatrix had tortured him with the cruciatus curse and with the knife making the people in the room wince. He recounted his whole tale up to just before he battled Bellatrix.

"So Voldemort gave you your wands and you battled Bellatrix?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and described the battle in as much detail as he could explaining how angry he had felt and when he came to the part where he used both his wands to form a more powerful Cruciatus curse some people in the room gasped.

"Did your curse work this time?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Yes," Harry said remorsefully. "I was so angry, I kept it on her for a while just watching her scream on the floor. Then when I released the curse I wanted to kill her." He heard everyone's intake of breath obviously thinking that he had killed her. "I was about to kill her, but a part of me told me that I wasn't a killer and it was right. Then Voldemort gave me a choice, he said join him or die." Harry knew this was the part he was going to have to tell people that he was an Animagus.

"I knew that either way he was going to get the prophecy so I had to escape. I summoned a wall and ran for the open window."

"So you jumped out of the window?" Snape said disbelievingly. "And how did you survive Potter? Do you have wings?" he said sarcastically. He could see the whole room was looking at him expectantly.

"Yes I did have wings." Harry said flatly.

"Are you sure this is Veritaseum Snape?" Moody asked.

"Quite." Snape said obviously insulted.

"Harry," Dumbledore said calmly, "how did you have wings?"

Harry sighed, "Because I'm an Animagus." The room was stunned.

"Will you show us?" Dumbledore asked politely. Harry nodded and transformed himself into the red and silver phoenix. The room gasped at Harry's form. Not only was he an Animagus but he was a beautiful phoenix. After a minute he transformed back and waited for someone to break the silence.

"Very impressive potter." Moody conceded. "I'm satisfied you're not a Deatheater."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Fawkes will be pleased." He said happily.

"So after I escaped I managed to find my way back to Hogsmeade and just walked the rest of the way."

"And Voldemort did not get the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked and Harry shook his head to Dumbledore's relief.

"Then we have been very lucky. Harry I would like you to go down to the hospital wing and let Poppy look at the cuts on your body. I must talk to the order now but I will come and see you in the morning." Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed to the hospital wing.

"I thought I'd be seeing you." Miss Pomfrey said. Harry smiled and let her examine his cuts. It hurt when she applied some type of cream to them but they felt instantly better afterwards. She insisted that he spend the night in the hospital wing and Harry grudgingly accepted. To Harry's surprise, not long after Kyla snuck into the hospital wing and came and sat by Harry's bed.

"Hey," he said. "You shouldn't be here you know."

"I've been worried sick about you for weeks, I'm not going to let some silly rule stop me from seeing you. So are you going to let me in the bed with you?" she asked smiling. Harry threw back the covers to let Tonks in but she stopped when she saw the scars on his chest.

"Harry what did they do to you?" she asked close to tears.

"There just cuts, but I'm fine now." He said shortly.

"I love you so much." She said getting into bed with him. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" she cuddled close to him and for the first time in weeks Harry had a good nights sleep.

Harry opened his eyes groggily and saw the headmaster sitting patiently at the side of his bed. Harry sat up quickly when he realized that Kyla was still with him fast asleep.

"Err, hi professor." Harry said flushing slightly.

"Good morning Harry, I trust you slept well?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well." He admitted and shook Kyla awake. She saw Dumbledore and blushed.

"Good morning Kyla." He said brightly. "If you don't mind I would like to talk to Harry alone for a bit. I think the great hall is open for breakfast, you can come back when you've eaten." She nodded and got out of the bed and kissed Harry goodbye before leaving.

"You are very lucky to have someone who cares about you so much," Dumbledore said to Harry. "Did you tell her what happened?"

"I can't," Harry said. "I don't want her to worry about me."

"Isn't that her decision to make?" Dumbledore asked questioningly.

"I don't want her to look at me differently and I know she will if I tell her what happened."

"What do you mean by different?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like I'm going to break." Harry said solemnly. "Please professor let me deal with this myself."

"Ok Harry I'll leave you to make your own choice. Now, let us move on to why I came here in the first place. You said you felt a surge of magical power just before you cast the cruciatus curse?"

"Yes." Harry said remembering the silver he had seen run down his veins into his hands. He explained this to Dumbledore and he just nodded.

"Do you realise that your eyes are still lined with silver?" he asked and Harry shook his head.

"What does it mean professor?" he asked.

"What you felt was pure magical energy. The fact that it remains in your eyes shows you have excessive amounts of it. I think your adult powers are finally coming through, and by the looks of them you have more power than any wizard alive."

"That's impossible." Harry said disbelievingly.

"Is it?" Dumbledore asked. "You seem to forget that you overpowered over 20 Deatheaters, you survived torture that would have broken the strongest Auror and afterwards you still managed to duel a very powerful Deatheater and win."

Harry sat in silence not knowing what to say. Sure he had done those things but he assumed it was just because he had been trained to do it. He couldn't have more power than any other wizard. Dumbledore had made his battle with Voldemort look easy. Harry could never do that.

"What do we do now professor?" he asked wanting to know what this power meant for him. Dumbledore thought for a minute before answering.

"I will take over the last part of your training myself. No other wizard is powerful enough to teach you the things you need to know. I will start by teaching you Occlumency and Leglimency. You should be able to pick it up quickly now. Then we will move onto wandless magic. With that much magical energy in you that should be easy for you as well. Lastly I will show you how to apparate and show you spells that few wizards in the world know."

Harry didn't know what to say. It was a pretty full agenda and Harry wondered if he would be able to cope. "I'll try my best." He said to Dumbledore. "But will all this be enough to defeat Voldemort?"

"You will certainly be as powerful as him but as to whether you can defeat him, I don't think so. But I doubt he could beat you either."

"What about the power I'm supposed to have that he doesn't know about?"

"When you are ready, I will take you to the department of mysteries but for now I think we have enough to be getting on with. As for when we will train I have spoken to some of your teachers and we have decided that you no longer need some classes. When you usually have defence against the dark arts, transfiguration or charms you will meet me in the room of requirement."

"I'm surprised professor McGonagall let me out of transfiguration." Harry admitted.

"We will be doing some very advanced transfiguration together and by the end of this year you will be able to sit your NEWT in it, I am sure."

"Ok." Was all he could manage as he tried to take in all this new information.

"One last thing before I go." Dumbledore said. "I have decided to hold a dueling tournament for sixth and seventh years. Obviously I cannot allow you to compete but I would like you to be a judge with me and some of the staff."

Harry felt honored to be asked by Dumbledore to do this along side him and readily accepted but he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to compete.

"I'm glad you accepted. Now I have to go and tell the school about the tournament. You are excused from lessons today so feel free to just relax." He said kindly.

Harry decided to take Dumbledore's advice and left the hospital wing and headed to a secluded spot by the edge of the lake where he would have time to think. He stood and gazed into the reflective waters of the lake. He saw a distorted image of his face, looking older. For the first time he saw the scar on his face and the silver in his eyes. He barely recognized the stranger who was looking back at him. The stranger looked powerful and Harry could see a purpose in his eyes but on the inside Harry was scared. He was scared that people were going to die, that he would lose people he loved, that only he could stop the suffering but everyone had to wait until he was ready. He sat down and let his head slump against a tree and fell asleep.

_Harry heard screaming coming from a cold chamber. He looked around and saw that he was back in Voldemort's lair. He quickly ran to where he heard the screaming coming from. He opened the door the cell and saw Kyla being tortured by lord Voldemort. She was screaming in agony and Harry couldn't do anything because he didn't have his wands._

"_Harry, help me!" Kyla pleaded between screams. "Don't let him kill me!" Harry tried to run to her but an invisible force blew him back and he was forced to watch as Voldemort continued to torture her using the cruciatus curse. He laughed manically the more Kyla screamed. Eventually she passed out from the pain and Voldemort decided she'd had enough torturing. He turned to face Harry._

"_This is what happens when you defy Lord Voldemort!" he shouted and pointed his wand at Kyla. "Avada Kaderva!" he yelled and green light erupted from his wand and hit Kyla in the chest. Her body slumped and Harry screamed._

"_Nooooooo!" tears started to come from his eyes and Voldemort just laughed. _

"_Your loved ones will not escape death." He said evilly._

Harry woke with a start, his scar burning with pain, and felt warm tears on his face. Voldemort had shown him his worst fear. He knew how close he was to Kyla and now she was in terrible danger but he couldn't tell her that Voldemort had shown him a vision. If I tell her she'll be determined to stay with me he thought. Harry felt hopeless and dejectedly made his way back up to the castle.

"Are you ok Harry?" Kyla asked as Harry sat down in the great hall.

"Fine," he lied. He ate his lunch quietly not wanting to look at Kyla. He knew he couldn't put her in danger; maybe he just had to distance himself from her. He knew it would be hard but he had to do it for her own good. Kyla tried her best to engage Harry in conversation but he seemed to be too caught up in something else. When he got up and left the table without saying goodbye she knew something was wrong. She decided to give him some space and talk to him later on but when he didn't show up in the common room that evening she thought she might know where he was. She got up and left for the room of requirement but was surprised when she found that he wasn't there. She was now worried and didn't know what to do. She tripped over the last step on the stairs and heard a mocking laugh behind her as she pulled herself up.

"Well if it isn't Potter's clumsy girlfriend." Malfoy mocked. His perfect hair and arrogant stance screamed opulence.

"Back off Malfoy, your father's money won't be able to fix what I can do to you." She said coldly.

"Is that a threat?" he asked. Kyla glared at him hatefully. "You know I like girls who stand up for themselves." He said moving closer towards her and stroking her arm. She instinctively pulled away but Malfoy moved closer towards her. "What do you see in Potter?" he asked. "I think you'd much prefer _me_ if you got to know me." He said edging Kyla back towards a wall.

"I think I'll stick with Harry. After all when he's finished with Voldemort he'll kill your bastard father." She said hatefully. The insult stung Malfoy and he lost control. He backhanded Kyla across the face and threw her against the wall. Kyla could have sworn she saw something on Malfoy's arm when he hit her.

"You insult my family again and I'll kill you." Malfoy said venomously. He stormed off leaving Kyla on the floor. No one had hit her like that before. Her face stung where he had hit her and for the first time in a long time she cried.

Harry sat at the top of the astronomy tower gazing up at the stars. More specifically he was focused on Sirius, the Dog Star.

"I'm trying Sirius." He said despairingly. "But everything I do gets people hurt. I got you killed and now I need you more than ever. I miss you so much; I really need your advice now. I don't want to disappoint you, or my mum and dad but it's so hard to keep going. What will I lose before this is over?" he paused for a minute.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER!" He shouted at the sky frustration building up inside him. "I'm not a hero, I'm a teenage boy!" he put his head in his hands and tried to clear his head. He sat in silence until he realized it was getting late and went back to his dormitory hoping things would be better in the morning.

A/N: Ok from the next chapter onwards the chapters will be about twice the length because it's hard putting cliff hangers at the end of every chapter


	12. Decisions

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've done. Hope you prefer long chapters. Anyway I'd really like a beta reader to help improve my story. Email me if you're interested!

Chapter 12

Waking up in an empty dormitory Harry knew everyone must have gone for breakfast. He got a shower to wake himself up and hopefully give him some energy to face the rest of the day. As he entered the common room he saw Kyla sat alone on a chair by the fire. He still wasn't sure what to do about his vision but he couldn't just ignore her completely whenever he saw her. Making his way over to her he noticed that she had a big bruise on her cheek.

"How did you get that?" he asked suspiciously. Kyla turned round and was obviously surprised to see him.

"I err, tripped on a stair," she lied. She was looking anywhere but at Harry.

"I know you're clumsy but you're not that clumsy. What really happened?" She fidgeted awkwardly and then looked at Harry.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me not to do anything stupid." Harry was now thinking someone had hit her, he just wanted to know who.

"Who did it?" he asked trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Draco Malfoy," she muttered obviously embarrassed. "I was going to deal with it myself. I'm a fully trained Auror I can look after myself, I was just in shock." Harry took a seat next to her and stared into the fire trying to keep his anger in check but failing. "Harry I think I saw the dark mark on his arm when he slapped me." She added. Harry's face looked passive but his silver lined emerald eyes betrayed how angry he was feeling.

"I've put up with him for six years." He said as if to himself then looked at Kyla. "I can't do that anymore." He got up and walked out of the common room.

"Harry, where are you going?" Kyla shouted after him but he ignored her and continued to head out of the common room and down to the great hall. Everyone was eating breakfast and Harry saw who he was after.

He walked dangerously over to the Slytherin table, pulled Malfoy up out of his seat and punched him in the face. He flew against the Slytherin table smashing plates and glasses. The whole hall turned to see what was going on. Malfoy was in a state of shock as Harry dragged him up and threw him against the wall where Harry punched him the face again and heard his nose crack. Harry then swiftly brought his knee into Malfoy's stomach then threw him to the floor.

A lot of the hall was cheering and the Slytherin table were stunned. Even some of the teachers didn't know what to do. Dumbledore got up and was making his way over to where the fight was taking place. Kyla came running into the hall and looked straight at Harry.

"Don't do anything Harry, just leave it!" she said pleadingly. Harry ignored her and looked at Malfoy.

"You touch her again and I'll kill you." Harry said dangerously. Blood was pouring from Malfoy's nose and mouth and he looked in some pain.

"That bitch deserved what she got!" he spat only fuelling Harry's anger. Harry let his two wands slip into his hands.

"_Incarcerous!" _Harry said and ropes shot out of his wand and bound Malfoy. He walked over to him and dragged him along the floor to where Kyla was stood shaking.

"You've got three seconds to apologise," Harry said coldly.

"I'm not apologizing to a Gryffindor." He retorted.

"Harry, release Mr. Malfoy please," Dumbledore said calmly. Harry reluctantly did so and turned to face Dumbledore. "I trust you will explain to me why you did that?" he said and Harry just nodded.

"Always Dumbledore's lapdog aren't you Potter?" Malfoy said snidely. Harry shot round to face Malfoy.

"_Constricto!" _Harry shouted and the light jumped from his wand and hit Malfoy in the chest and he visibly stiffened. Because nothing happened straight away the hall assumed the curse hadn't worked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Why did you do that Harry?" he asked worriedly. Before Harry answered there was a sickening crack and Malfoy screamed in pain. The great hall gasped at Malfoy writhing on the floor.

"Harry what you have just done is very serious indeed." Harry ignored Dumbledore and walked over to the still screaming Malfoy. He pulled up the sleeve on Malfoy's robe and saw the dark mark.

"This Deatheater got what he deserved." Harry said to the great hall and everyone gasped in shock at seeing Malfoy with the dark mark. The Slytherins shot daggers at Harry and he turned to address them. "I don't assume that all Slytherins are Deatheaters but just let this be an example of what will happen if you are found to be one."

Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "I'm sorry professor, that wasn't the only reason I attacked Malfoy."

"I think the fact that you proved Mr. Malfoy to be a Deatheater lets you off," Dumbledore said somberly. "You may have your breakfast now; we shall talk when I have told Mr. Malfoy's parents about his expulsion." Dumbledore levitated Malfoy up in the air and walked with him out of the great hall.

"How did you know Malfoy was a Deatheater?" Hermione asked coming over to Harry.

"Kyla saw the mark when he hit her." He said bitterly thinking about what Malfoy had done to her.

"He didn't!" Hermione said shocked. She saw the bruise on Kyla's cheek and gasped. "He really is despicable. I think physically assaulting him was a bit too much although he probably deserved it."

"You're damn right he deserved it." Ron chimed in. "That was pretty cool mate. Wish I'd have done it." The whole hall had gone back to their breakfast but everybody was muttering to themselves about the incident.

Harry saw Kyla and couldn't read the expression on her face. "You didn't have to do that," she said. "I can look after myself." She hugged Harry despite what she had said. Harry felt his stomach clench. If Malfoy did this to her what could Voldemort do?

"I love you." He said and it sounded like it had finality to it. Harry knew what he had to do.

"What is it Harry?" she asked concerned looking into his eyes.

"Nothing." He lied pulling away from her. "I'm just going up to my dorm to rest for a bit." He walked out of the hall and his three friends looked worriedly at him as he left.

"You think he's ok?" Ron asked.

"I don't think he is," Hermione said. "But he'll talk to us in time. I hope."

Kyla just stood there. What she had seen in Harry's eyes had worried her. She couldn't quite place it but she knew it wasn't good. She, Ron and Hermione made their way to first lesson but Harry didn't turn up for it. He was absent during potions as well and Kyla had to work by herself. Her mind was focused on Harry and she kept putting the wrong ingredients into her potion until it finally started to smoke and Snape got really angry.

"20 points from Gryffindor!" he shouted. "Did you intentionally make your potion hazardous?" he asked venomously. Kyla glared at him but knew better than to rise to the bait.

"What is it Miss Trent?" he asked. "Trouble in paradise with wonder boy Potter?" Kyla lost control and shouted at Snape.

"Why don't you mind your own business Snivellus! Or even better, go jump off a flying broom!" she packed her things and stormed out of the dungeon before Snape could say anything.

Snape had frustrated her but he had been right. It was Harry that was distracting her. She needed to see him, to talk to him. She went up to the Gryffindor common room and made straight for Harry's dormitory only to find it empty except for a piece of folded parchment on his bed. She curiously picked it up and unfolded it. Seeing what it said tears came to her eyes.

_To everyone,_

_ I have decided to leave Hogwarts. I am only putting you all in danger by staying. It is unfair for everyone to suffer because of what I have to do. I must fight this battle alone and no one can help me._

_To Ron and Hermione, for six years you've been the best friends anyone could ask for. You made me happy after 11 years of misery. I will never forget our adventures and all the things we've done together. Please look after each other and try not to argue all the time. Hermione, your like the sister I never had and Ron, you were always a brother to me._

_To Dumbledore, I will not abandon the Wizarding world to darkness. I will do my best to fulfill my destiny. You have guided me since I came to Hogwarts and your wisdom has kept me alive. I know you only did what you did because you care for me and I apologise for sometimes acting rashly. I know you will protect the Wizarding world better than I ever could._

_To Remus, thank you for training me and helping become an Animagus. You're the closest thing to a family since Sirius died. I know my actions took him away from you and not a day goes by when I don't regret what happened. I'm sorry I never turned out to be the marauder you and the others would have wanted._

_To Tonks, you have no idea how hard this is for me to do. To consciously leave you is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life but I could not bear to lose you to Voldemort. All the time I was with you I felt more alive than I ever have. You gave me a reason to come through this war alive, but that is something I cannot promise will happen. I just want you to know that I do not regret a single moment we spent together. I would gladly give up my soul for you. You are a part of me and will be with me forever. I love you more than you'll ever know and maybe one day we will be together again. While there is a breath still left in my body, I will fight for the chance to see you one last time._

_Do not try to find me, because you won't._

_I will miss you all terribly. _

_Yours truly, Harry James Potter._

When she finished the letter Tonks broke out into hysterical sobs and collapsed on the floor. She couldn't understand why Harry had just left so suddenly. She didn't want to face this war without him. She felt like she'd lost part of herself and she desperately wanted it back. She noticed that a lot of Harry's things were still here including his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. Why would he leave these things behind she thought to herself. They were his most prized possessions. Even his firebolt was leaning neatly against his trunk. She had to tell Dumbledore what had happened. She pointlessly wiped the tears from her eyes but more came and she ran down the stairs and towards Dumbledore's office. On her way there she ran into Ron and Hermione who looked at her worriedly.

"What's up?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It's Harry." She sobbed. "He's ran away." Ron and Hermione stood open mouthed. "I've got to get to Dumbledore and tell him."

"How do you know he's gone?" Ron asked and Tonks handed him the letter Harry had left. At the end of it Hermione was crying and Ron was looking very pale. "I can't believe it." He said in a monotone voice. Kyla continued to go to Dumbledore's office followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione already knew the password because she was a prefect and they ran up to his office and barged straight in without knocking. Dumbledore was sat relaxingly at his desk and sat up straight when he saw the three of them come in looking very upset. Before he could say anything, Kyla handed him the letter which he read straight away.

Dumbledore's face showed no emotion as he read the letter. "I'm sorry." he said sadly to the three of them.

"We have to find him!" Hermione said angrily. "We can't let him be alone!"

"I will do my best but I doubt I will be able to if Harry is very serious about what he has done."

"Why has he run away professor?" Kyla asked tearfully.

Dumbledore sighed and collected his thoughts before replying. "I think the main reason he left is exactly what he said in his letter. He thinks he is putting you all in danger by being around you. He is making a great sacrifice in running away. I'm sure it was extremely hard for him to leave you all. It is a very noble thing he has done."

"He can't be alone!" Kyla cried. "He needs our support!"

"I'm afraid he has rejected our support." Dumbledore said calmly. "If you will excuse me, I have to inform the staff what has happened. Please keep this information to yourself for now." He stood up slowly and walked out of the room. Kyla, Ron and Hermione stood in silence lost in their own thoughts.

"I've got to look for him." Kyla said eventually.

"Where would you start?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Harry doesn't want to be found!"

"I have to try!" she shouted. "I love him. I won't let him do this alone!"

"But how can we look for him?" Ron asked. "We can't leave Hogwarts."

"You can't, but I can." Kyla said. "Tell Dumbledore I'm leaving." She walked out the room and headed to get her things.

"We can't let her leave." Hermione said to Ron. "She's not safe on her own."

"Let's find Dumbledore then." Ron said and they headed to find the headmaster.

Kyla planned to get her things and head to Hogsmeade where she could apparate back to Grimuland place and then look for Harry from there. Her initial sadness had been replaced with a new determination to get to Harry. After all it was her job to protect him and that's what she planned to do. She was making her way to the front gates of the school when she saw Dumbledore.

"I cannot allow you to leave Nymphadora." He said calmly.

"I'm an Auror not a student." She said coldly.

"Please," Dumbledore said. "Go and wait in my office and I will be there in an hour or so. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important."

"Harry could be in danger Dumbledore! I can't leave him!"

"Please Miss Tonks, one hour is all I ask." She grudgingly nodded and went back to wait in the headmasters office.

Harry turned back into his human form and landed on a large patch of grassland. He remembered what Dumbledore had told him.

"I am Harry James Potter." He said aloud. Suddenly the grassland disappeared and a huge mansion appeared in front of him. The house was two stories high with a white exterior and huge glass windows. "So this is the Potter family home." He said to himself. "My home." He walked to the front of the house and pushed open the big, oak doors. The entrance hall was huge. The floor was made form marble and was covered in parts by red and gold carpet. In the centre of the hall was a giant staircase that split off in two directions at the top. There where about 8 doors in the hall and Harry didn't know which one to go through first. He decided to go through them in order starting on the left. The first door opened to show a guest bedroom with a double bed and en suite bathroom. The second room was the same. The third door opened to reveal a gigantic kitchen. It was surrounded with cupboards and there was a giant marble work surface in the middle with a sink in. Harry opened some cupboards to reveal a magical fridge that was bigger than the actual cupboard and he found all the normal cupboards to be empty of any food.

Another door in the hall led to a very Victorian style library with leather chairs and a giant fireplace. Harry also found a dining room with a table which could seat about 18 people, a very cosy looking lounge and a dark cellar which contained lots of potion ingredients and Harry made a mental note to himself to continue his potions studies, just without the added annoyance of Snape. The last door opened onto a huge bare room with padded walls and Harry assumed it was the training room. He knew he would be using this a lot.

Before he could go upstairs Albus Dumbledore appeared in the hallway.

"Thank you for letting me come here professor." Harry said.

"You seemed quite determined to leave Hogwarts. I still do not think this is the best idea." He replied.

"I can't put my friends in danger anymore. At least here I can get on with my training and Voldemort has no one to use against me."

"Harry he can use the whole Wizarding world to get to you. He knows you do not like to let people suffer. Your friends are very upset you have left, especially Tonks."

Harry sighed. "I had to leave Dumbledore; if Voldemort killed her to get to me I don't think I could live with that. Please keep her safe while I'm not there."

"Harry I have no control over her. She has already tried to leave Hogwarts to come and find you but I persuaded her to wait in my office until I return."

"You can't tell her where I am. She would not be safe here with me."

"Harry this house is surrounded by wards as powerful as Hogwarts, only those with Potter blood can get here or those with permission from a Potter."

"Professor, Voldemort has my blood flowing in his veins. He can come here whenever he wants! I can put myself in danger but not her." Harry said getting angry. "Just tell Tonks I'm safe. If she insists on coming to find me then get the ministry to put her back on Auror duty. She won't go against the ministry to find me."

"Are you sure about that?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No," Harry said. "But whatever she does, she's safer if she's not with me."

"She loves you Harry, she will do anything to find you."

Harry sighed dejectedly, "I love her too. Please Dumbledore let's just stick with what we arranged."

"We will continue as planned then." Dumbledore said. "I must return to Hogwarts, I promised Miss Tonks I would be back within an hour." He waved his wand and vanished, leaving Harry to try and convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

Tonks was getting impatient. It had been almost an hour and Dumbledore still hadn't returned. She needed to be out looking for Harry not waiting around for an old man to try and dissuade her from doing anything. Just as she was about to get up and leave, Dumbledore came through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said apologetically. "Now Miss Tonks can you tell why you want to look for Harry?" he asked.

"Because I want to make sure he's safe and I want to be with him." She said.

"If I told you he was safe, would you promise not to go looking for him?" he asked.

"You now where he is?" Tonks asked angrily and Dumbledore nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Harry asked me not too." He replied. "I assure, he is safe for now but he asked me tell you not to look for him."

"So the note he left you was there just to throw us off track?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said plainly.

"You let him go didn't you? Why Dumbledore?"

"Because he didn't want to stay anymore. I know it wasn't the best thing to do, but at least he can still be trained and he is safe." Tonks slumped into a chair and her eyes started to well up with tears.

"He needs me Dumbledore." She said. "I know he tries to be strong but he needs me and I need him." Dumbledore saw the feeling in her eyes and was torn as to what he should do.

"I cannot tell you where he is." He said finally. "But I can give you a way to communicate with him." Tonks' eyes brightened as he said that.

"How?" she asked quizzically.

"I believe if you ask Remus, he will give you a small mirror which he found when sorting out Sirius' things. It is a two way mirror and Harry has the other half."

"So I'll be able to see him?" she asked happily.

"If Harry wishes to speak to you then yes." He said. "Now I cannot force you to stay at Hogwarts but it is safer than most other places. You can go back to Auror duties if you wish."

She thought it over in her head. "I think I'll stay. Maybe I can persuade Harry to come back."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad you've decided to stay, but don't hold much hope of Harry coming back just yet." Tonks nodded and got up to go and find Remus and ask him about the mirror.

Harry lay down on his new bed and cleared his head of all thoughts as he tried to just relax. Before he reached any kind of relaxed state he heard a slight pop and looked round to see Dobby the house elf stood in his room with Harry's trunk.

"Thanks for coming Dobby," Harry said. "I really appreciate it."

"Dobby is more than happy to serve Master Harry Potter sir. When professor Dumbledore asked Dobby to come here dobby prepared to leave straight away. It is a pleasure to be serving Master Harry Potter." Dobby said happily.

"Dobby you don't need to call me master. Harry is fine. Also I have a few conditions if you are going to be staying here." Harry said.

"Anything for Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied eagerly.

"Just Harry," Harry corrected. "But anyway the first condition is that you must accept weekly pay. The second is that you are free to take a holiday whenever you want. And lastly, if you ever want anything that you can't get with your wages, just ask me ok?"

Tears welled up in Dobby's large eyes and he threw himself at Harry potter. "Master Harry Potter is the best wizard!" he cried as he clutched Harry's legs. "Dobby will serve Harry Potter as best he can!"

"Dobby do you think I could have my legs back?" Harry asked smiling. Dobby let go slightly embarrassed. "You can stay in whichever bedroom you like Dobby. So you can choose one while I unpack." Dobby bowed and left Harry to unpack his things. He opened his trunk and saw all his most valuable items packed neatly at the top including his Firebolt, invisibility cloak and family photo album. He took them out and carefully placed them on his desk before taking all his clothes out of the trunk and hanging them up in his new wardrobe. He placed all his things around his new room until it felt more like his space. The last thing he noticed in his trunk was the shattered pieces of the mirror Sirius had given him. He looked at the pieces sadly, recalling the night he had shattered the mirror in anger. This present from Sirius could have saved his godfather's life had he only used it instead of rushing to 'play the hero' as Hermione said. Harry wondered if he could possibly fix it, he knew he wouldn't be able to contact Sirius with it but he would feel better if the present from him didn't remain broken. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the broken shards of glass.

"_Reparo!" _he said, but nothing happened. He tried again and again with the same results before lowering his wand defeated. There must some way to fix it he thought to himself. He wondered if Dobby would know of someone who could fix it for him. He made a mental note to ask him about it later

He made his way down to the library to do some reading before tea. His eyes read the names of the books as he looked around the library until he saw a book that piqued his interest. He picked the heavy book up off the shelf labeled, _Wandless Magic and the Power Within._

He flicked open the dusty front cover and sat down with the book reading the opening paragraph avidly.

_Self magic, more commonly known as wandless magic, is perhaps one of the rarest magical gifts a person can possess. For starters only wizards and witches whose parents were both magical can possess the gift, or at least up to now that has always been the case. Another prerequisite of wandless magic is that the witch or wizard in question must have a huge amount of raw magical energy in their body. Even some of the best witches and wizards of our age do not have enough magical energy. Wandless magic cannot be taught to anyone and even those who have the potential of being able to do it can only be guided on how to use their talents but must learn how to harness the ability themselves. _

_Spells cast without a wand are harder to control than if the user was using a wand but the power is significantly increased. This is because the amount of energy put into the spell is converted directly into the spell but when a wand is used, the wand takes off some of that energy making the spells easier to control._

_It is also proven that wandless spells take a bigger toll on the spell caster and only practice can reduce the fatigue. In general, witches and wizards capable of wandless magic are, more often than not, the most powerful people of their age._

_This talent usually manifests itself in the later stages of puberty when the witch or wizard is more capable of dealing with such magic both mentally and physically. No tests can be carried out beforehand to see if a person possesses the ability. The only tell tale sign that a person is capable of wandless magic is occasional rushes of silver magical energy down a persons arms and into their eyes. But that only lasts for a brief second before it disappears again. _

Harry stopped reading here, taking in all he had read so far. Dumbledore had told him that he was to learn wandless magic. Harry didn't realise how rare the gift was and what surprised him was that the book said that the silver magical energy disappeared but it was still clearly visible in his eyes. He wondered what it meant and whether it meant he would be able to perform it more easily. He had a sudden urge to try it but wondered whether he should wait for Dumbledore to return. In the end he decided to wait for Dumbledore and picked up another book off the shelf.

Tonks had gotten the mirror from Remus and when he had asked what it was for she had lied and said that professor Flitwick wanted an essay on two way mirrors and how they worked. Remus didn't quite believe her but gave it her anyway. She could tell that Remus was clearly upset that Harry had left especially after the note Harry had left Remus in the letter. Tonks hadn't told anyone that Dumbledore knew where Harry was because she thought that the order wouldn't take it very well.

She was in a rush to use the mirror but wanted to be alone when she did it so she ran up to the girls dormitories. She looked at the mirror and saw her reflection. "Harry Potter." She said, but nothing happened. "Harry." She repeated but again nothing happened. She was starting to get frustrated. Dumbledore had told her that this would let her communicate with Harry but it wasn't working. "Harry!" she said desperately.

"I miss him too." Hermione said sadly as she came into the girls' dorm. She had obviously assumed that Tonks was just saying Harry's name out of longing. "He was the first friend I had and now he's just left us." She said sitting next to Tonks who quickly put the mirror in her bedside draw.

"Dumbledore knows where he is." She said to Hermione. "But he won't tell me."

"What!" Hermione asked. "He let him run away? Why would he do that?"

"He said it was Harry's choice. Now he's just pretending that he's surprised that Harry left."

"But why would he give Harry so much leniency? We know he's a target but surely there has to be another reason."

"Harry never told you did he?" Tonks sighed.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked.

"About the prophecy."

"But the prophecy was smashed in the department of mysteries." Hermione replied.

"True, but Dumbledore already knew the prophecy and he told Harry."

"Well what did it say?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"It says that he is the only one who can kill you know who. Either Harry kills him or he kills Harry. But if he kills Harry then we lose the war."

Hermione reeled in shock but then tears ran down her cheeks. "He's far too young for all this." She said sadly. "I can't believe he never told us. At least he confided in you." She said.

"Before he left he never told me anything, it was like he didn't want to let anyone in." Tonks said.

"That's Harry. He's afraid to show people he's afraid so he hides within himself. I thought he'd got past all that when he met you." She said honestly.

"I thought so too." She admitted. "I knew something was wrong with him but I never knew how he really felt. I should've done something after he attacked Malfoy. You should've seen the look in his eyes when he looked at me then. The way he said he loved me, it was so final but I let him go."

"It's not your fault," Hermione said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "At least we know he still cares for us. His letter proved that."

"At Christmas he gave me this necklace and told me he wanted us to be together forever. How he could just leave Hermione?" she asked despairingly.

"I know it wasn't the right thing for him to do but he did it for good reasons. I've known him for six years and he'll do everything to protect his friends. Trust me, if he thought you were in trouble here, he'd be back like a shot." Tonks smiled weakly at Hermione. "I think I just need some time alone." she said and Hermione got up and left her be.

"What do you mean gone!" professor McGonagall shouted.

"Precisely that Minerva. Harry has left Hogwarts and we don't know where he has gone." Dumbledore said.

"Trust Potter to pull a stunt like this," Snape said hatefully.

"What do we do now?" an order member asked.

"We will have to learn to rely on ourselves and show that we can fight this war without Harry." Dumbledore said plainly.

"He is our only hope for this war Dumbledore!" McGonagall shouted. "Not to mention the fact that he is only sixteen, how can he survive? You have to get him back Albus."

"I would not know where to look Minerva. Harry does not want to be found."

The Whole order was assembled at Grimuland place and weren't taking the news of Harry's disappearance very well. Everyone knew that Harry was the key to the whole war effort but above that they were concerned for him. From what they had all seen of him he was a kind boy filled with altruism. Mrs. Weasley was in tears and was being comforted by Mr. Weasley.

Dumbledore knew Harry would return when he was ready to face Voldemort but the rest of them didn't know that and he couldn't tell them that he helped Harry escape because he knew no one would agree with what he had done. After all, the boy should be in school. But in war, Dumbledore knew tough decisions had to be made and this was one of them.

"Do not lose hope. We will continue to fight Voldemort. We have enough power to keep his forces at bay until Harry chooses to come back. Until then we must fight. The war is far from decided my friends." He said to the Order. "The news will leak out soon enough and I am relying on all of you to show the rest of the Wizarding community that defeat is far from here. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a school to run."

At Hogwarts the school had picked up quickly on the fact that Harry Potter wasn't in any of his classes and that his girlfriend and friends looked unusually sad. Rumours had started to spread straight away. Some people believed that Harry had been captured again by the dark lord; others said that he'd had enough and just ran away. That was the closest people got. Some people even suggested that Harry had decided to leave Hogwarts and go to capture Deatheaters by himself. People were left guessing when Kyla, Ron and Hermione refused to comment on where he Harry had gone. The only people they had told were Neville, Luna and Ginny who all took the news quite badly.

The general populace of the school seemed more subdued without the boy who lived. The only thing that gave them any hope of winning the war was having Albus Dumbledore on their side.

All the teachers had started being nicer towards Ron, Hermione and Kyla. McGonagall kept them back one day and told them that she was always here if they needed to talk. Even Snape was less nasty than usual to them. When Kyla had spilled her potion all over the floor he had simply cleaned it up with his wand and not said a word.

Ron and Hermione's arguments became more and more frequent because of their worrying for Harry. Kyla seemed completely lost and tried her mirror every night but with no result. Not even when Dumbledore had announced that there would be a dueling tournament did the three of them cheer up although they all entered anyway.

"Ha I got Goyle in the first round!" Ron said happily. "This will be so easy." he thought of how fun it would be beating the fat Slytherin. "Who'd you get Hermione?"

"Dean Thomas." She said.

"Actually can we swap? I don't like him and I want to hurt him."

"You only don't like him because he dumped Ginny." She argued.

"So what? He's an idiot." Ron countered.

"We can't swap Ron, it's not allowed." Hermione said defiantly and Ron huffed.

"Who'd you get Kyla?" Hermione asked.

"Someone named Cho." She said.

"Ah, Harry's ex." Ron said without thinking and Hermione hit him in the arm. The mention of Harry was painful for Tonks and she tried to hide it but failed.

"Well, I'm sure we'll all get through the first round comfortably. You should win the tournament, being an Auror." Hermione said to Kyla, although it all seemed trivial to her at the moment.

Harry had been at the Potter family home for almost a week and was now getting used to it. During the day Dumbledore would come and give him lessons in Occllumency. With Dumbledore teaching him Harry found he learnt a lot quicker than he had with Snape.

"Don't focus on hiding your memories Harry, focus on keeping me out of your head." Dumbledore said. "Now let's try again. _Leglimens!"_

Harry felt the impact instantly. He willed his mind to put a shield around his brain to protect his memories rather than hide them. It required a lot of concentration but Harry could feel it working and Dumbledore had to push harder to get into Harry's mind. Eventually Harry's shield collapsed and Dumbledore was in his mind. He pulled out instantly and Harry opened his eyes.

"Well done Harry, I had to push a lot harder to get into your head this time. Remember, keeping yourself as calm as possible helps strengthen your shield. Simple breathing exercises should help you with that I think you'll find."

"Well I definitely learn more quickly with you than I did with Snape." Harry said.

"Well, professor Snape is a master occlumens and leglimens, I imagine it would be harder to repel attacks that are as powerful as his. But your are making remarkable progress." He said praisingly.

"Professor, can we start on wandless magic now?" Harry asked. "I've read a bit about it and I want to try it myself."

"I was going to show you at some point. Now seems as good a time as any. Should we go to the training room?"

Harry nodded and they made their way there and Dumbledore stood next to Harry.

"Try a spell Harry, any spell you want."

"Just by aiming with my hand?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's the best way to start."

"Ok." Harry said. He put his arm in front of him and said the first spell that came to mind. _"Stupefy!" _he said but only a small ray of light came out of his hands.

"Try again Harry," Dumbledore said encouragingly. Harry did the same again but only got the same effect.

"I think," Dumbledore said. "That your magic will respond better if you are under more dangerous circumstances. So, I will fire a stunning spell at you and I want you to defend against it." He walked away from Harry to the other end of the room and abruptly turned and fired a stunning spell at Harry.

Instinctively Harry shouted _"Protego!"_ as he stretched out his hand. The shield came up in front of Harry and reflected the spell back at Dumbledore who dodged it easily. Harry felt slightly drained but the happy feeling at actually doing wandless magic outweighed his slight lack of energy.

"Bravo Harry!" Dumbledore said happily. "Let's try again." They repeated the exercise for ten minutes and Harry got used to using his hand instead of his wand but quickly tired form repeatedly producing the shield.

"Harry that was outstanding!" Dumbledore said. "For your first practice you've amazed even me. Tomorrow we'll work on offensive spells as well. I think we should have a butterbeer to celebrate!" Harry agreed smiling and they made their way to the library and relaxed in the leather armchairs. Dumbledore conjured two butterbeers and handed one to Harry. They sat in companionable silence while they drank until dobby came in.

"Harry Potter sir I have it!" Dobby said excitedly. Harry had told Dobby about the mirror and dobby had taken it to a shop in Diagon alley that he knew dealt with that kind of thing. It had taken three days to fix and Harry was happy he would have it back. Dobby pulled out the mirror and handed it to Harry who examined it closely. It was identical to how it had been before and Harry knew that this time he would not let it receive a single scratch.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said gratefully. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"But Harry Potter sir, who will make the meals?"

Harry laughed. "I'll cook for myself today Dobby. Take the day off, you deserve it."

Dobby hugged Harry fiercely. "Harry Potter is most kind!" he said before leaving Harry with Dumbledore.

"So can I assume that you broke the mirror and dobby had it fixed?" he asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I kind of smashed it last year. I found it just after Sirius died." Dumbledore nodded obviously understanding what Harry was saying.

"I believe that you can use it again now." Harry looked at Dumbledore confused.

"Miss Tonks has the other half. I thought she might use it to contact you but now I see why she has had no luck until now."

Harry felt conflicting emotions inside of him. He desperately wanted to use it to talk to Tonks but he knew it would only hurt.

"It's your choice whether you use the mirror or not. For now I must get back to Hogwarts. Well done today Harry, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he got up and left. Harry sat by himself for a while content to be alone with his thoughts.

He decided that he might as well do something productive so he went down to the cellar and pulled a potions book of a shelf deciding which one to do. He stopped when he saw the instructions to make the wolfsbane potion. It looked complicated but without Snape breathing down his neck he might be able to do it. It would take a few weeks to do but it would be worth it and he would be able to get Remus to test it.

He set to work gathering the ingredients he would need off the shelves and started following the first set of instructions. He got so involved with making the potion that he worked right passed tea until almost midnight. He found that he actually enjoyed potions. Snape must really suck the fun out of it he thought bitterly. Feeling tired, Harry left the potion how it was and headed up to bed.

Although he felt physically exhausted, sleep eluded him. His thoughts drifted to Tonks and how much he missed her. He missed how happy he felt just being around her, he missed her smile, the taste of her lips. Giving into his temptation he picked up the newly fixed mirror up off his desk and said her name.


	13. Preparations

Chapter 13

Tonks lay staring glumly at the ceiling in her dormitory. She couldn't sleep, in fact she hadn't had a good nights sleep since Harry had left. She longed to hear his voice just to know he was safe. She thought she had started to hear his voice in her head calling her name until she realized it wasn't coming form her head at all, it was coming form her bedside draw. She opened it quickly and pulled out the two way mirror in which she could clearly see a tired looking Harry.

"Harry?" she asked incredulously not believing what she was seeing.

"Hi," he said sadly and Tonks felt a wave of emotion rush over her seeing him again.

"Harry are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he said unconvincingly. "I'm safe." A tear fell down his cheeks as he slowly said, "I miss you so much Tonks."

"Then come back," Tonks said unable to hold back her own tears.

"I can't," he said dejectedly.

"Harry I need you. I know you're worried about my safety but I'm willing to take the risk."

"No." Harry said defiantly. "I saw him kill you Tonks. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. You were in so much pain Tonks. I can't let that happen." She now knew why he had left so suddenly but it still didn't help matters.

"Harry it was only a dream, I'm perfectly fine. I just want you to come back to me." She pleaded. "Just because of what you saw V-V-Voldemort do in a dream doesn't mean you should be alone."

"I may not have a choice," Harry replied sadly. Tonks completely broke down when she saw the resignation in Harry's face and her sobs woke up Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry I can't live without you!" she cried and Hermione and Ginny looked at her worriedly until they heard Harry's voice come out of the mirror.

"I'm sorry," Harry said looking down instead of at Tonks. Then his face disappeared and Tonks could only see her own reflection.

"Harry! Come back!" she cried to no avail. Hermione and Ginny came over to comfort her as she sobbed into her pillow. "Why won't he come back to me?" she asked. "It'd be easier to cope with if he was ok with what he's done but he's not. I could see it in his eyes. He's not ok!"

"He'll come back eventually," Hermione said reassuringly but it didn't appear to help. Hermione and Ginny were struggling as well and before the night was through all three of them had shed tears for Harry.

Harry didn't sleep well at all that night and he knew he had made a mistake using the mirror to contact Tonks. Just seeing her made him regret his decision to leave but he knew he had to be strong. It was for her own good he told himself. When morning finally came, he took a quick shower and went down for breakfast. His apetite was non-existent but he knew he'd need his energy for the days training so he forced two pieces of toast down himself.

Realizing it was still early Harry thought that he might as well do some reading in the library before Dumbledore came. He picked up an old looking spell book off a shelf and sat down in his favourite leather chair. Flicking through the pages his eyes were caught by a section that Harry was really interested in. the section was about silent bludgeoning spells. Reading the information about them Harry found that they were very powerful spells that could penetrate any shield. The spell was also altered by the mind of the caster. The caster could choose to fire one all powerful spell or three slightly less powerful ones. Because they were silent they needed a lot of strength of mind to master and it was said that only very powerful wizards could cast them. To work them the caster had to picture in his mind the spell coming out of his wand.

"You look tired today Harry," he heard a voice say behind him. He turned and saw Dumbledore standing the doorway.

"I used the mirror last night," he said somberly.

"I'm afraid that until you go back, the pain will never go away." Dumbledore said wisely.

"I know," he conceded. "I just need to take my mind off it." So he and Dumbledore began their training for the day.

With so much on his mind Harry was unable to clear his mind for his Occlumency lesson and Dumbledore penetrated his mind straight away. A rush of memories filled Harry's head. He saw Sirius fall through the veil, he saw Cedric Diggory die, he saw his first kiss with Tonks. Then the images came back from the dreams he had had during the summer. He saw Dumbledore fighting Grindewald and Frank Longbottom telling Dumbledore about his parents' murder. Suddenly it stopped and Harry opened his eyes and Dumbledore looked at him questioningly.

"Some of those images were not your memories Harry," Dumbledore stated. Harry nodded.

"They were from dreams I had during the summer, I guess I just forgot about them." Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"Harry these were not dreams, these were _my _memories." Harry looked at Dumbledore confused.

"How can they be yours sir? That would mean I had performed some sort of Leglimency." Harry replied.

"Yes it would." Dumbledore said as if to himself and thinking to himself for a minute or so. "Harry, I want you to try and break into my mind."

Harry shook his head, "Sir I can't do Leglimecny, I've not even mastered Occlumency yet."

"Harry please, humour an old man." Harry grudgingly nodded and pulled out his wand.

"Now Harry, you need to focus your mind on me and channel as much magical energy into the spell as you can."

Harry pointed his wand at Dumbledore, "_Leglimens!" _he shouted. Suddenly the room disappeared and hall Harry could see was Dumbledore. Harry felt resistance and willed more power into the spell even though the pressure was starting to give him a headache. He could feel Dumbledore doing his best to resist Harry and Harry pushed harder. Dumbldore's shield was beginning to crack and Harry could feel it. He couldn't quite explain how he was doing it or how he knew Dumbledore's defences were about to break, he could just feel it.

Then Harry saw them; Memories inside Dumbledore's head. Dumbledore was putting a baby Harry down at number four Privet Drive, he was then using his wand to slow Harry as he fell off his broom during a quidditch match, then he was telling Hermione and Harry about using the time turner to save Sirius. Harry then released his contact with Dumbledore.

"How the hell did I do that?" Harry asked confused. Dumbledore looked at him appraisingly yet thoughtfully.

"Obviously your amount of pure magic allows you to easily pressure your way into someone's mind. Luckily I knew you were going to do it and was able to hide certain memories." Dumbledore said. "You lacked subtlety in entering my mind but for your first try that was truly remarkable."

"So I can get into peoples minds now?" Harry asked.

"Technically yes. I trust you will not use this unless you have good reason too." Dumbledore said strictly. "Now all that remains is for you to fine tune your Occlumeny and Leglimency skills. We will spend a smaller amount of time on that each day so we can spend more time on spells."

Harry and Dumbledore then moved into the training room and Dumbledore started showing Harry how to do some advanced transfiguration. It took Harry the best part of two hours to be able to transfigure objects into animals. At one point his chair only grew wings and flew right out of a window. Dumbledore chuckled and Harry doubled his efforts finally turning a chair into a seagull and back again. He found that once he could do one animal it was a lot easier to do others. Although by the end of the training session he felt magically exhausted, he was immensely pleased with himself.

"Professor McGonagall would be pleased!" Dumbledore said to Harry as they finished their training session. Harry waved off the comment blushing slightly. "Tomorrow we will try work a bit more on your wandless magic. Then I think we should have a duel so you can put into practice what you have learned so far."

"I can't duel you!" Harry said. "I'll lose before we even start."

"Have confidence Harry, I think you will do better than you think."

"You mean you'll go easy on me." Harry said bitterly. Dumbledore looked affronted.

"I would never do such a thing. You have my word as a wizard." He said honorably. Harry seemed satisfied and Dumbledore smiled, "Until tomorrow then," he said cheerfully and turned and left.

Harry decided he wanted to give Dumbledore a little surprise and stayed in the training room to work on his wandless spell work. Harry had found that the training room worked similar to the room of requirement; if you needed something to help you train you just asked for it. So, Harry wished for an opponent to fight, instantly a copy of Harry appeared on the other side of the room and Harry looked at his other self.

"This is gonna be weird," he said. The opponent Harry fired a disarming curse at Harry who rolled quickly to the side and threw up his shield. After a few attacks and deflections Harry decided to put his wands away.

"_Stupefy!" _he shouted and the spell shot out of his hand at the dummy. Harry, impressed, fired a few rapid curses at the other him using both hands. His aim was slightly off but he could tell the spells were more powerful. Finally with a well aimed body binding curse the other Harry was on the floor unable to move. The real Harry slumped to the floor, magically exhausted. "Dumbledore will be pleasantly surprised tomorrow," Harry said to himself.

"But Hermione, we can't do it without Harry," Ron said indignantly.

"Look Ron, we need to do it. The DA still has a lot to learn before we're ready to fight Deatheaters. I know it won't be the same without Harry but we have to do it. It's what he'd want."

"I guess," Ron conceded. "We'll need Kyla to teach us though, she's the only who's good enough." Hermione nodded.

"It'll be hard to convince her though, she's really upset recently. She's started avoiding me and Ginny even. But we can ask. I'll put a date on the galleons as well so we can tell people we've re-formed." Hermione said. She knew she was doing the right thing; she had to help Harry in this war even if it was only a little.

She knew wherever Harry was he would be training hard, from what she had seen he was already more powerful than she could ever hope to be but that didn't dent her confidence. Harry was special and she knew it, his powers were growing faster than ever and his aura was getting as powerful as Dumbledore's.

Making her way to the Gryffindor common room she pulled out her galleon and set it so there would be a meeting that night. When she reached the common room she immediately saw who she was looking for.

Kyla was sat in a chair with a book but she didn't seem too interested in it. Her eyes barely skimmed the page before she turned onto the next one.

"Hey Kyla," Hermione said cheerfully, sitting down opposite her.

"Oh hi Hermione," she said looking up then went back to her book.

"I need your help with something," Hermione said to Kyla.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Well," Hermione collected her thoughts. "Last year we started a small group that was dedicated to learning defence skills so we could prepare for the war against V-V-Voldemort." she said trying to gauge Tonks' reaction. Tonks barely moved so Hermione continued. "Well we've decided that we want to start it again and I was wondering if you would help us seems as though you're an Auror." Tonks looked at Hermione strangely.

"Why can't you just learn form whoever ran the club last year?" she asked. "I'm don't really feel like running an after school club at the moment," she said a slight bit of anger creeping into her tone. Hermione thought about how to answer and realized there was no easy way around it.

"We can't have who we had last year, because it was Harry." She said flatly. "Look, we think it's really good idea to start this up again. It's what Harry would have wanted I'm sure. You more than anyone want to help Harry in this war. This is what you can do to help him." Hermione felt slightly guilty about putting a guilt trip on her but she felt it was necessary.

"Ok I'll do it." Kyla said won over by the guilt trip. "When do you want to start?" Hermione beamed.

"We're having a meeting tonight at eight to tell people it's starting again. We'll go down together then ok?" Kyla nodded and Hermione continued smiling.

"Thanks Kyla, I've got to go to the library but I'll meet you here just before eight." Hermione said as she practically skipped out of the common room.

At a quarter to eight Hermione came back to the common room to get Kyla and Ron and they headed to the room of requirement. They were the first ones there but it wasn't long before the others started filing into the room and making themselves comfortable. When everybody had arrived Hermione motioned for quiet and addressed the DA.

"Thank you for coming," she said politely to everyone. "As you know there is a war going on. One which will require a lot of effort from everybody. That's why I have called you all here. I think it's time we started to train as the DA again."

"But we're not the DA without Harry," Ginny piped up and lots of the group murmured their consent.

"Look I know Harry isn't here but we need to do this for him. He left Hogwarts to keep us safe from Voldemort." a few people winced at the name but Hermione continued. "Voldemort is after Harry and that's why Harry has become more powerful. We need to learn to fight so we can help him destroy Voldemort." people nodded agreeing with Hermione. "I don't expect any of us to ever be as powerful as Harry but we can do enough so we can defeat the Deatheaters who will kill us whether we stand up to them or not." Hermione's harsh truth had a positive effect on the group and some of them cheered.

"So if it is ok with everyone we will start training as soon as possible. I have asked Kyla to train us because as you may have seen she is quite a powerful witch. If we help each other we will do well. So everyone keep their coins on them and we'll have our first meeting soon."

"Do we keep it a secret?" one person asked. It was true they had only kept it a secret in fifth year because of Umbridge but was there reason to keep it secret now?

"For now yes," Hermione said. "Anything else?" she asked. Ginny raised her hand. "Yes Ginny?"

"I don't think we should be called Dumbledore's Army anymore," she said plainly. A few people looked at her as though she was stupid.

"Err Gin, why not?" Ron asked his little sister.

"Because we're not fighting for Dumbledore are we? We're fighting for Harry." People realized she was right. Harry was the reason they had reformed.

"So what are we?" Hermione asked. "Potters army?" she asked seriously. Everyone cheered loudly and Hermione took that as a yes. "Ok that's settled we'll have our first PA session soon," she said grinning and everyone started to leave the room except Ron, Hermione and Kyla.

"You were great there Hermione!" Ron said cheerfully making Hermione blush.

"You still ok to do this?" Hermione asked Kyla.

"I'll do anything for Harry," she said and smiled weakly.

Harry woke the next day feeling fully energized and was quite looking forward to his duel with Dumbledore. He knew he would lose but at least he would be able to learn from it. Plus he planned on getting at least one hit in on Dumbledore.

He had been at the Potter mansion for well over a week and in that week he had done nothing but read and train constantly. Since talking to Tonks in the mirror he had done his best to block her from his mind. His Oclumency training helped with that for which he was eternally grateful. The wolfsbane potion he had started to make for Remus was complete and he planned on giving it to Dumbledore to give to him. He knew his powers were developing quickly and hoped that in a few months he would be ready to go to the department of mysteries to get the final piece in the puzzle to defeating Voldemort.

But for now it was time to prepare himself for his duel with Dumbledore. He ate a small breakfast and did some of his mind clearing techniques so he would be more focused. Not long afterwards Dumbledore appeared inside The Potter mansion looking as calm as ever.

"Should we start on Occlumency before we commence our duel?" he said quite friendly. Harry consented and for the first hour Harry tried to hone his occlumency skills. His shield was becoming stronger and for the last two attempts Dumbledore failed to break it.

"Your skills have much improved Harry; your mind focusing exercises must be doing the trick. Your Leglimency still needs work for you to get into someone's mind undetected but you will get there."

"How am I learning so fast professor?" Harry asked. "In a I did it for months with Snape but hardly achieved anything."

"I think it is because your adult powers are manifesting themselves, you are more powerful and better able to control that power and focus it on what you want it to do." Harry accepted the explanation because it made perfect sense. "Now, shall we put some of your powers to the test?" Dumbledore said with a sly grin.

In the training room, Harry and Dumbledore faced off at either side of the room. "First person to score 3 hits on the other wins." Dumbledore told Harry. "Anything goes except unforgiveables obviously."

"Sir," Harry interrupted. "Have you ever cast an unforgiveable?"

"No I haven't Harry,"

"Oh," Harry said feeling bad that he had resorted to it on Bellatrix. Dumbledore sensed Harry's path of thinking.

"Do not feel as though you are less of a wizard for using one Harry," Dumbledore said. "You can show me now what you are capable of and I'm sure you will do quite fine without resorting to them. Ok, when the sash hits the floor we may start." He summoned a red sash with his wand and it hovered in the air as the duelers took their positions and got their wands ready.

The sash dropped and Harry shouted, _"Expelliarmus!" _Dumbledore raised a shield that reflected the spell back at Harry who jumped to the side to avoid it. Dumbledore fired a jelly legs curse just as Harry sent two stunning spells at him. Harry raised his own shield to deflect the spell instead of dodging and fired a freezing curse straight away. The three spells Harry had sent as well as the reflected jelly legs curse flew at Dumbledore and Harry thought he would get the first hit but all four curses were reflected back at him and he had to dive to the floor to avoid being hit. Damn Dumbledore's shield is strong Harry thought. He started to get up and saw a spell coming right at him. He didn't have time to move as the body binding curse hit him in the shoulder and he fell to the floor unable to move.

Dumbledore lifted the spell off Harry who got back on his feet. "Not bad Harry but remember, play to your strengths. First hit to me." They took their positions again and Harry took in Dumbledore's words. Strengths Harry thought and an idea came to his head.

The second round began and Harry raised his shield straight away instead of attacking, as did Dumbledore. He knew that he was going to have to use some more advanced spells to even have a chance against Dumbledore so he started with a slashing curse that was deflected by a purple curse Dumbledore sent. Harry took this slight pause in the action to execute his plan.

"_Serpentsortia!"_ Harry shouted and a giant cobra came out of his wand. "Attack Dumbledore," Harry told it in parseltongue and it quickly obeyed slithering towards the headmaster. As it went Harry sent a barrage of spells at Dumbledore who was having trouble keeping his shield up and dealing with the snake as well. Dumbledore's shield fell quickly at Harry's spells and just as Dumbledore got rid of the cobra and turned his attention back to Harry, he was hit with a flipendo curse and knocked off his feet.

Harry was elated; he had managed to get a point against Dumbledore! Dumbledore got up grinning at Harry.

"That was a very good plan Harry, but I won't fall for it again," he said smiling. The score tied at one all Harry felt that Dumbledore hadn't been giving it his all so far so Harry made a mental note to step it up a notch.

Again Harry threw up his shield straight away but Dumbledore fired a spell that Harry hadn't heard before. It was bright yellow and broke straight through Harry's shield and hit him in the chest sending him flying against the wall. Harry felt the pain from the impact but when he tried to get up he realized he couldn't move. He had lost all felling from his neck down.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry before lifting the curse. "What was that?" Harry asked.

"Full body paralysis spell," Dumbledore said. "Worked quite well didn't it?" Dumbledore said goading Harry. Harry hadn't seen this side of the professor before. Harry was quite annoyed that Dumbledore obviously found Harry to be a push over. Feeling angry as the adrenalin spread through his body he got up and stared Dumbledore in the eye waiting for the next round.

Harry decided that the only way to win was for his spells to be more powerful so he took a gamble and put his wands back in their holsters, opting to fight using his wandless magic. Dumbledore seemed unperturbed as the sash dropped and sent a stunning curse at Harry who instinctively dodged it and sent two back of his own. Dumbledore just about got his shield up and Harry pressed his advantage, firing spells faster than he ever had before. He even sent some potentially dangerous ones such as the burning curse and the crucifix. His spells weren't always accurate but they were a lot more powerful and Dumbledore's shield collapsed forcing him to dodge to the side to avoid being hit.

Harry was fuelled by adrenalin and kept attacking and dodging as fast as he could not worried about keeping his shield up.

Dumbledore, obviously deciding he needed a new tactic, cast a disillusionment charm on himself and disappeared from view. Harry then had to dodge spells seemingly coming out of thin air. His seeker reflexes served him well but he couldn't keep it up forever. He shot a few curses himself but none hit because he didn't know exactly where to aim. Thinking he was going to lose Harry decided on a last desperate ploy. He hadn't tried the spell before and didn't know if it would work normally never mind without a wand. He ducked and dodged as he focused his mind on what he wanted to do. He pictured the three bludgeoning spells coming out of both his hands and felt his magical energy build up inside of him. He had to prove he was a powerful wizard and this was the way to do it he told himself.

He felt his magical power reach a climax and let lose with all him power. Three spells shot out from both hands, six in all. Four of them hit the wall, but two of them hit the invisible target and Dumbledore came back into view as the spells hit his shoulder and leg and sent him spinning through the air. Harry's moment of joy was short lived as he collapsed to his knees and almost fainted. Virtually all his magical energy had gone. Even though Dumbledore got up awkwardly and looked like he could still fight, Harry was officially the winner since two of his spells had hit the headmaster simultaneously making the score 3 – 2 to Harry.

"Harry are you ok?" Dumbledore asked coming over to him, holding his shoulder.

"Just exhausted," Harry admitted. Good job there wasn't any more rounds he thought to himself.

"That was a risky thing you just did." Dumbledore said seriously but Harry could see a hint of pride in his eyes as well. "I have to say I am more than surprised that you beat me. Was that the first time you had used that spell?" Harry nodded. "I guess all the reading you've started to do is paying off." He said clutching his shoulder.

"Are you ok professor?" Harry asked concerned.

Dumbledore smiled despite himself. "I think you've done a nice job of dislocating my shoulder," he said smiling. "I'll get Poppy to look at it when I go back to Hogwarts. You know, no one has hurt me in a duel for many years," he said helping Harry to his feet. "Not even Tom," he added meaningfully.

Harry didn't answer but just walked with Dumbledore back to the library where they both sat down.

"Summoning the snake was a good idea," Dumbledore praised Harry. "I was hoping to see some of the conjuration Moody told me about." He said slightly disappointed and Harry recalled the wall he had conjured against the Deatheaters in Diagon Alley and against Voldemort himself.

Not long after Dumbledore excused himself still clutching his shoulder and Harry let him get back to Hogwarts. Harry asked dobby to make him lunch and Dobby sat enraptured as Harry retold his duel with Dumbledore much to Dobby's delight.

As he appeared back in his office at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had barely been able to sit down before he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said kindly. Professor McGonagall came in and Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Minerva, what can I do for you?" he asked nicely conjuring a chair for her to sit in.

"I have some interesting news for you," she said mysteriously successfully piquing Dumbledore's interest. He nodded for her to continue.

"I've heard a rumour that the DA has started up again." She said making Dumbledore smile.

"Marvelous!" he said happily. "At least some people are taking the correct preparations for this war. I'm glad they've decided to re-form even without Harry."

"That's the interesting part," she said. "I'm sure it's meant as no offense to you but they have re-named themselves."

"Really?" Dumbledore said looking slightly disappointed. "What to?"

"Potter's Army." She said grinning and Dumbledore couldn't help but grin. "Even when he leaves his friends still stick by him," professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, he has that effect on people." Dumbledore admitted. His shoulder was starting to get stiff and he needed to see Madam Pomfrey soon.

"What's up with your shoulder Albus?" McGonagall asked noticing the professor wince.

"Just a little stiff," he said casually but the transfiguration professor didn't believe him and looked slightly worried.

"You can't lie to me Albus. You've not been injured since before the last war. What really happened?" Dumbledore knew he didn't have much choice, he didn't like to lie to Professor McGonagall, they had been friends for many years.

"I was hurt in a duel," he said truthfully and McGonagall looked shocked.

"Who were you dueling with? There have been no Deatheater attacks."

"I was dueling with Harry," he said.

"Harry! You know where he is? Did he attack you?" McGonagall fired a barrage of questions at the headmaster.

"Relax Minerva, I do know where he is. I sent him to a safe place and have been helping him with his training."

"And you didn't think to tell me? You know I would have supported you Albus, we've been friends for more years than I care to remember." Dumbledore smiled at her and realized she was right. "Besides the fact that you helped Potter go missing, how did he do that to you?" she asked inquisitively.

"He used a silent bludgeoning curse. Luckily I was invisible at the time so was only hit by two of the spells."

McGonagall was impressed. "That's a very hard spell. Even I can't do it."

"Would you believe he did it wandlessly as well?" Dumbledore said.

"My god! How powerful is he Dumbledore?" she asked shocked.

"A lot more powerful than he realizes. I had to goad him into fighting me with all he has and even then I could sense that he had more in him. His knowledge of spells is increasing all the time. When I show him some of the rare and powerful spells he will effectively be more powerful than me."

"But how? He is so young."

"His natural magical ability mixed with his desire to succeed. Not to mention when he battles his emotions make him even more formidable. He truly is a special boy. He does not deserve this burden."

"He has sacrificed so much," McGonagall said sadly.

"Indeed he has. But for now, I must go to poppy to get my shoulder fixed. Could you ask miss granger to come and see me tonight after dinner?"

"Certainly Professor." She got up to leave but turned round at the door. "Do you think all his sacrifices will be worth it in the end? Can he defeat the dark lord?" Minerva asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind that he will." Dumbledore said confidently.

"What are we going to be doing tonight in PA?" Ron asked Hermione during mouthfuls of food.

"Ron don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded. "As for what we're doing you'll have to ask Kyla."

"So?" Ron said turning to Kyla.

"Well I don't know what you already know but I was thinking about showing you all an advanced shield charm. It's better than the protego shield. It's the best way to start a defence club." She said. Hermione looked excited about learning the new shield charm but Ron just nodded obviously disappointed that they weren't going to be learning any offensive spells.

During Lunch Professor McGonagall came to the Gryffindor table. "Miss granger, the headmaster would like to see you tonight after dinner in his office." Hermione nodded wondering why Dumbledore would want to see her.

"Not done anything naughty have you Hermione?" Ron teased much to Hermione's annoyance.

"No Ron, now go back to stuffing your face with food." Ron happily obliged.

Even though the school was down because Harry wasn't there the atmosphere was definitely lighter without Malfoy swaggering around and the inter-house relations with the Slytherins weren't as bad as they used to be. This said, Pansy Parkinson who used to be all over Malfoy had tried to take it upon herself to continue in his footsteps and today was no exception. Walking down the corridor she saw Kyla with Ron and Hermione and couldn't resist the urge to insult them.

"Oh look, it's Potter's girlfriend who he just abandoned because he was afraid of the consequences of getting Draco expelled." She said snidely.

"Harry's not afraid of anyone." Kyla said angrily.

"Oh yeah? Then why's he gone into hiding? Sounds like he's scared to me." Tonks started to get really angry and drew her wand and pointed it at Pansy.

"Insult Harry again and I will personally put you in St. Mungos. Got that?" Tonks said dangerously. Pansy looked scared but didn't say anything as she stormed off followed by her friends.

"One day I will get her when no one is looking," Kyla said angrily.

"I don't blame you," Ron said. "If she was a boy then I would have punched her right then."

"She's just bitter because Draco got expelled," Hermione said. "Trust me; on the inside she's not happy."

"Still, she's practically ruined my day," Tonks said.

"Just look forward to PA tonight. You're going to make a great teacher."

"I'd rather have Harry here," she muttered as they headed to potions.

"Ah miss granger, thank you for coming." He gestured for her to sit down. "Lemon drop?" he asked holding out a bag of sweets which she politely declined.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have asked you here. Well it has come to my attention that you have decided to re-form your defence group."

Hermione was shocked, "How did you know?" she asked.

"There are no secrets in Hogwarts Miss Granger." He said his eyes twinkling. "Don't worry I do not plan on putting a stop to it. I just wanted to inform you that you needn't keep it a secret. You can make it an official club"

"Thank you professor, the PA will appreciate it." She said gratefully.

"Ah I heard about the name change too."

Hermione looked embarrassed. "Sorry professor, it's nothing against you, it's just that it's Harry's group you know?"

"I understand perfectly Miss Granger." He said smiling. "I was wondering who you have to replace Harry as its leader?"

"Well we've got Kyla to do it seems as though she's an Auror. People will just think she's a gifted witch. She will be doing all the teaching and I'll help her with the organization." Hermione said.

"I'm sure it will be quite successful," Dumbledore said honestly. "Before you go I just wanted to ask; how is Tonks?"

Hermione collected her thoughts thinking how to explain. "Well she's better than she was I guess. She's still quite upset about the whole thing, I know she doesn't sleep well and barely eats. She really loves him professor, it's like she doesn't know what to do without him." Dumbledore nodded sympathetically.

"Have you spoken to Harry about it?" Hermione asked.

"Once," Dumbledore replied. "But I did not push the matter."

"How is he professor?" Hermione asked concerned for one of her best friends.

"I know he misses all of you more than he cares to admit but he is able to keep his mind off it most of the day. His Occlumency helps for that I believe."

"He's mastered it then?" Hermione asked proudly.

"He is quite proficient at it yes. Not quite as good as professor Snape but one day perhaps he will be. Apart from that he is quite well. Just to put your mind at rest miss Granger, he is eating well, reading a lot and getting physical exercise."

Hermione smiled at the thought of Harry reading a lot. "Is he preparing to fight you know who?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Dumbledore said somberly. "He is even more powerful than when you saw him fight the Deatheaters in Diagon Alley."

"More powerful than being able to overcome over 20 Deatheaters?" she asked incredulously.

"Indeed. You shouldn't be so surprised; Harry is a very gifted young man."

"I know," Hermione admitted. "Thanks for your time professor I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Miss Granger. You may go now, I believe you have a club to go to." He said smiling.

"Wow," Harry said reading a page out of a spell book he had found towards the back of the library.

_The Electrolonux or the lightning spell is a very effective and dangerous curse and is not considered to be a light or dark spell. When cast a jet of lightning shoots out of the casters wand and can target multiple enemies. The more powerful the wizard the more enemies the spell can target. Although this in itself is a very effective spell, it also has an additional use. If the caster is focused properly they can manipulate the lightning to form a shield around them which is more powerful than any other shield known as it absorbs the energy from the spell and makes the shield stronger. It is not known whether the shield is able to stop the unforgiveabilles but the shield can not be broken any other spell and lasts as long the caster is able to hold it in place. When cast the shield prevents the caster from firing spells as well._

Harry was definitely going to practice that spell. However he knew it wasn't going to be tonight as he felt tiredness wash over him and he placed the book on his bedside table and fell asleep.

It was the next morning when Harry got to practice the spell. He now practiced new spells wandlessly to build his proficiency and it seemed to be working. The lightning spell started off as only a small jolt of lightning and and he found it hard to control but after about an hour he was producing a steady flow of lightning at three practice dummies. He never had chance to practice the shield part of the spell because Dumbledore arrived but he made a mental note to do it at some point.

"Harry, I have been thinking," Dumbledore said to Harry as his greeting. "With your performance yesterday I think you are ready to learn some of the most advanced magic you will ever come across."

Harry stared questioningly at Dumbledore. "Am I powerful enough?" Harry asked.

"I have no doubt." Dumbledore replied. "The four spells I am going to show you aren't like other complicated spells you have learnt. You cannot be told how to use them. You have to already know."

Harry was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Put simply you have to have a memory of casting them before in order to use them." Harry realized what he had to do.

"All I have to do is use Leglimency and take the memory from you?" Harry asked. "Then I will be able to use them?"

"Yes but you will still need practice mainly because they are silent spells focused by the mind." Dumbledore said. "As you have to be able to do Leglimency to know these spells few people know how to do them. Before you go into my mind you need to know what you're looking for. Remember, four spells, four memories." Dumbledore said. "Ok, the four spells. The first spell is the Transmorma spell. It gives the caster complete control over his opponent. It is not classed as an unforgiveabille for a few reasons. One, its very rare that people can actually do it and two, because the opponent has to be within the casters line of sight, so it is obvious the person is under the spell. Another reason is that it does not effect the persons mind in any way."

Harry nodded to show he knew what he would be looking for.

"Two of the other three spells are related," Dumbledore said. "They are powerful elemental spells. One is the ability to control the earth in the sense that you can cause earthquakes etc. The second one is water; the caster is able to summon a funnel of water and can control its direction, power etc."

"The last spell is the Vita Adficio spell. It is a very powerful spell that absorbs the opponent's magical energy and transfers it to the caster. All four of these spells should not take long for you to master, but they are very powerful indeed." Harry nodded. "Are you ready to take the memories from me?" Dumbledore asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry said.


	14. Saviour

Chapter 14

"Careful Harry! Not too close to the house!" Dumbledore shouted as Harry brought the spiraling water vortex a little too close to his home.

He had safely extracted the memories of the four spells from Dumbledore's mind and had been practicing them constantly all week. His determination was echoed in his results as he brought the giant water vortex safely back to the lake by his home. Outside he had also been practicing the earth elemental spell and was now able to cause minor earthquakes in specific locations and was able to control the damage.

The other 2 spells he had practiced in the training room on dummies. He realized that the Transmorma was the spell Voldemort had used to make him bow at the graveyard at the end of the tri-wizard tournament. With these spells Harry felt a lot more confident about his abilities and spent everyday improving his dueling against up to eight fake Harrys. During training he was completely focused but afterwards he would always feel emptiness inside of him. Sure he had Dobby for company and he saw Dumbledore everyday but that wasn't enough.

Sat down at breakfast one morning Harry was lost in his own thoughts when he realized what day it was; it was February 13th, the day before Valentines Day. He decided that for this one special day he wasn't going to be alone. He would go to Hogwarts and get Tonks the next day. One day with her wouldn't hurt Harry told himself.

He was going to inform Dumbledore of his plan but he wasn't there yet. Harry assumed he was just running slightly late and settled into a book in the library.

Kyla smiled for the first time in a long while. Over the past month she had taught the PA some good spells and showed them how to improve their dueling. They had come on leaps and bounds in the short period of time and although they weren't amazing they worked well as a team.

She had been nervous at first and managed to trip herself up a few times in demonstrations but she quickly got into the flow of things and people were beginning to respect her.

All the PA members had gotten through the first two rounds of the Hogwarts dueling tournament which made Kyla quite proud. However Kyla's happy mood was dashed when she realized what day it was. Everyone was talking about tomorrow being Valentines Day but it only reminded Kyla that she wouldn't be with Harry for yet another day.

She poked at her breakfast and was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see a very pale looking professor Snape practically run towards the staff table to talk to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's face went very blank as Snape spoke and when Snape finished he stood up gravely.

"If I could have everyone's attention." He said loudly the twinkle no longer in his eye. "All 1st. 2nd. 3rd. and 4th years return to your dormitories now." He said and seeing the look on Dumbledore's face they all did as they were told silently. When they had gone Dumbledore continued.

"As for the rest of you, I have some very disturbing news. Hogwarts is about to come under attack by Voldemort's forces." The hall gasped and some people screamed. "There will not only be Deatheaters but also dementors. I am not asking you all to stay and fight. If you want to leave and return to the safety of your dormitories then please fell free to leave now and we will think no less of you." He said to everyone. Over half the Slytherins stood up and left without saying a word. None of the other houses left and although some people looked scared they were still willing to fight.

"I will not lie to you and say this will be an easy fight because it won't. The Deatheaters number near 100 and there will be about 50 dementors. We must fight together to have any chance of survival and fight hard. If we do this then Hogwarts will not fall this day. We will show evil what the light side can do!" he nearly shouted the last part and the hall erupted in cheers.

"Follow me outside," Dumbledore said as the noise died down.

"Hermione," Kyla said trying not to show the nervousness she felt. "Get all the PA together, we'll fight better together." Hermione nodded in agreement but didn't have to do anything as the PA had seemed to come together of its own accord as they made their way outside.

The small group of PA huddled together when they got outside and Kyla started to talk to all of them. "Look, you've not had lots of training but that doesn't matter if you fight with courage and brains. I have no idea whether Harry will turn up but this is your chance to show him what we can do. For Harry!" she shouted and everyone cheered loudly.

There were about 200 students stood outside Hogwarts along with about 20 staff members and the forty Aurors that had managed to be summoned on such short notice. They all stood in nervous silence as they waited for their enemy to arrive. After a while they heard the pops of apparition coming from the far end of the forest and awaited the Deatheaters to come out from the trees.

"Remember to use the patronus spell on the dementors!" Dumbledore shouted. As he said this the air around them chilled very quickly. They all looked towards the trees and could see hooded figures coming form the forest. The dementors were coming first.

As they came closer almost half of the students were overcome by their own bad memories and either fainted or were unable to fight. All the teachers and Aurors fired of patronus spells and the students took this as their cue to do so as well but not all the students could produce a corporeal patronus because of all the fear they felt.

As the patronus spells shot towards the dementors they were knocked back but obviously they feared their master's wrath more than these spells because they kept coming forward. More people were overcome by the dementors power but they held strong.

The battle got more heated when the Deatheaters ran from the trees towards them. There were well over a hundred white masked fighters charging towards Hogwarts. The PA sent stunning spells at the Deatheaters and managed to stun about 10 of them before they reached them but they knew they would have to fight harder than that. The first Deatheater came towards Hermione who fired a body binding curse which it dodged and Hermione narrowly missed getting hit by a slashing curse. She hit the Deatheater with a stunning spell and turned her attention to the next Deatheater that was attacking her. Ron and Kyla came to her aid and Kyla hit the Deatheater with a burning curse. The Deatheater screamed in pain and was out of the fight.

"There's so many!" Hermione said looking at the amount of dark wizards around her.

"Keep fighting!" Kyla shouted. She was determined to beat every single Deatheater for Harry. "_Constricto!" _she shouted at the nearest Deatheater. The spell hit him and she moved on to the next one.

The PA were coping better than expected mainly because they were fighting in twos and threes. None of them had been seriously hurt yet. Three Deatheaters turned their attention to Neville and Luna and were about to fire spells at them when they were struck down by spells. Neville turned to see Ron, Hermione and Kyla running towards them.

"Thanks guys," he said.

"Anytime," Ron smiled.

Elsewhere on the battle field, Remus was locked in his own battle. The Deatheater he was fighting was tough and Remus had been hit in the shoulder with a stinging hex.

"_Reducto!" _Remus shouted, blowing the ground around the Deatheater to bits. The Deatheater flew backwards and another Deatheater took his place. This Deatheater, Remus noticed, had a silver hand.

"Wormtail!" Remus growled. Wormtail seemed slightly scared at the anger on his former friends face but didn't let it show.

"Remus my old friend. You're still following that fool Dumbledore?" he asked mockingly.

"Enough words." Remus spat firing a curse at Wormtail who just dodged it and sent his own back. Remus sent a volley of curses at him and Wormtail was hard pressed to dodge them.

"You never were a good wizard," Remus shouted. Before he could fire another spell Wormtail ran at Remus and grabbed his neck with his silver hand.

"Ahhhhhh!" Remus screamed as the silver touched his skin. He couldn't do anything to help himself. He would die if he wasn't released soon.

"Always underestimated me didn't you werewolf?" Wormtail spat. He tightened his grip on Remus' throat but he was hit from behind with a stunning curse and fell back. Dumbledore ran to Remus as he collapsed to the floor.

"Get him to the hospital wing!" he commanded to two Aurors who complied straight away.

The Deatheaters were being fought off quite valiantly but because of the presence of the dementors the light side was unable to gain a foothold in the battle. If a person stopped to cast a patronus they were overcome by Deatheaters and if they ignored the dementors then they would be overcome with fear and unable to fight.

Just as the lightside were beginning to dispose of more Deatheaters and focus on the dementors the Deatheaters began to fight with renewed vigor and the reason why soon became clear.

Five Aurors were blasted backwards as the reducto curse hit the ground in front of them. Then another fell as he was hit with the Cruciatus curse then swiftly killed with the killing curse. Lord Voldemort smiled to himself. He was winning the battle for Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sensed when Voldemort had appeared and made his way to were he was. He had not had time to inform Harry of the fight but he knew that even without Harry he had to do his best to stop Voldemort.

"Hogwarts will never be yours Tom." Dumbledore said calmly. Everyone stopped their battles to watch this exchange.

"Hogwarts is mine Dumbledore, your petty little force won't last much longer. This is just the first wave of Deatheaters I will bring here." Voldemort said venomously.

"Numbers don't win battles Tom, you know that." Dumbledore replied.

"Save it old man. Let's see if your still a match for Lord Voldemort." both Dumbledore and Voldemort raised there wands and fired off spells and everyone else started their battles again both fighting harder as their two leaders were locked in an epic battle.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort shouted. His spell hit one of Dumbledore's and sparks filled the air. Both then started firing off spells at a very fast rate either dodging or reflecting the curses with their shields. Voldemort was knocked back as a bludgeoning spell hit him and Dumbledore winced as a slashing curse hit his leg and he fell down to one knee.

"_Avada Kaderva!" _Voldemort shouted still on the floor. The green light shot towards Dumbledore who rolled to the side just as the spell flew past him. Quickly he raised the ground around Voldemort trapping him inside a cylinder of earth and rock. The cylinder blew apart and Voldemort walked out looking very irritated.

"No more games Dumbledore!" he shouted. "The only way to beat me is to kill me! Little tricks will do you no good against me!"

Dumbledore cast a disillusionment charm on himself and disappeared form view much to the anger of Voldemort. Spells flew at him from all angles but they were all stopped by his shield which was probably one of the strongest shields of any wizard. Voldemort moved his wand horizontally and a cloud of green smoke issued out of his wand. The gas forced Dumbledore to reappear coughing and spluttering.

Meanwhile Kyla was in her own fierce battle with Ron and Hermione by her side. Seeing Dumbledore fighting with Voldemort left them to deal with the Deatheaters. Ron was bleeding from his head from being knocked down and Hermione was nursing a possible fractured hip.

Despite their injuries they fought on and took down at least ten Deatheaters.

"We can't carry on much longer," Hermione breathed. "Dumbledore needs to beat Voldemort."

"He can't," Kyla said. "Only Harry can do that."

"Well where is he?" Ron asked wincing from the pain in his head.

"I don't know." Kyla admitted.

"How are the rest of the PA doing?" Ron asked.

"Looks like they're all ok," Hermione said. "But the other students aren't doing as well." She said noticing bodies of some students. "I can't tell if they're just injured or dead," Hermione said sadly. Not having time to worry about it right then she continued to fight as best she could.

"I'm sick of your little party tricks Dumbledore!" Voldemort shouted and raised his wand. "Let's see how long you can dodge the killing curse."

Dumbledore dodged the first green light that came towards him and a second as he tried to shoot off his own spells at the same time but there was not much he could do against such reckless hate. Voldemort had the advantage of youth and Dumbledore was not as nimble as he used to be.

"Give in Dumbledore!" Voldemort yelled. "Don't fight the inevitable."

"You know I will fight until you kill me." Dumbledore said anger in his voice.

"So be it." Voldemort said raising his wand again. Then he heard something that he truly hated. One thing that had ruined his night in the chamber of secrets but brought hope to everyone else.

The phoenix song could be heard and everyone stopped their battles and turned to see the beautiful red and silver phoenix that had come and brought hope to them. The phoenix landed in front of Dumbledore as Voldemort looked towards it hatefully.

Then the phoenix began to disappear and in its place stood a wizard dressed in black battle robes lined with sparkling emerald green. His stance showed confidence and everyone could sense a powerful aura surrounding the wizard. His unruly black hair and steely gaze could strike fear into anybody. It was only when Voldemort spoke that people realized who it was.

"Harry Potter," he said smiling sadistically. "I hoped you'd show up to try and save your friends. After escaping me once, I hope you realise it wont happen again."

"I'm not running from you this time Riddle," Harry said icily feeling his magical energy start to build up. His hatred of Voldemort was increasing his power. "This time it's just me and you."

"Well when you're ready to begin Potter, you may start." Voldemort said mock kindly.

Kyla ran to Harry from amidst the Deatheaters unable to hold herself back. He was about to face off against Voldemort and she had to stop him. "Harry stop! Don't fight him!" she cried.

"Stay back Tonks," Harry said calmly not looking in her direction. She halted seeing the danger in his eyes and she knew now that no one could stop him from what he was about to do.

"I believe it's customary to bow," Harry said casting the Transmorma spell on Voldemort. Voldemort seeing that Harry didn't have a wand assumed he wouldn't be able to do anything but as his spine was bent he realized he was wrong. He fought off the curse and drew his wand.

"You are going to die painfully Potter!" he spat. "_Crucio!"_ he shouted and the spell shot towards Harry. Everyone was watching this with baited breath. These two duelists were the only ones fighting. The light side gasped when they saw that Harry didn't move as the spell shot towards him.

Letting his magic flow Harry raised his right hand._ "Sphero Maximus!" _he said and his shield appeared around him and absorbed the curse. The Deatheaters looked on in shock at seeing this but Voldemort just looked angry as he began to fire all kinds of spells at Harry who returned the favour. Harry was firing every possible spell he knew in the hopes of Voldemort being unable to stop them all but both of them being powerful wizards were able to block and dodge all the spells.

No one had ever seen spells be cast at such a fast rate before as these two wizards were effortlessly ducking and diving from each other's spells. Even Dumbledore didn't dare interfere in this battle. Voldemort was bringing out the rest of Harry's power and seemed to have stepped up his own abilities as well. The amounts of flying curses were rebounding off into the two surrounding armies who tried their best to avoid them but some were going so fast that people barely had a chance to move before they were hit.

Dumbledore summoned a shield around the spectators which went unnoticed by the two wizards on the other side of it. Harry was getting a feel for the battle, he knew he was pushing Voldemort to the max and felt a satisfaction at that. It was time to truly put power against power as Harry focused his mind and raised a swirling vortex from the lake and threw it directly at Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his wand and produced probably the most powerful freezing charm ever seen which shot towards the vortex and it all froze suddenly. In the split second it was still standing both wizards shouted, "_Reducto!" _and the towering pillow of ice shattered sending shards of razor sharp ice everywhere and blowing Harry and Voldemort back. Harry protected his face as he flew but felt quite a few shards of ice pierce his skin and he shouted in pain. To his satisfaction he heard Voldemort do the same.

Harry got up slowly and in pain. He pulled the obvious shards of ice out of his body and saw blood coming out of the wounds. He needed to end this battle and soon otherwise the blood loss would be too much. Voldemort was getting to his feet as Harry cast the silent bludgeoning charms. This time he was more powerful but he felt slightly drained after casting the spells. Voldemort was unable to dodge all six spells and three of them hit him and sent him flying backwards and crashed unceremoniously onto the ground. Harry walked closer to where Voldemort was lying on the floor.

"You can't kill me Potter. No spell can kill me. I am all powerful!" Voldemort yelled getting up.

"NO!" Harry shouted fiercely casting the life drain curse on Voldemort who fell to his knees as Harry soaked up all his magical energy. Voldemort's face contorted in rage as he felt all his power leaving him. Harry felt an amazing surge of power and felt invincible with all this energy. He released the spell and stared at the crumpled form of Voldemort.

"Look at your master!" Harry roared to the fearful looking Deatheaters. "Surrender now or you will all suffer!"

Apparently surrender wasn't part of the Deatheaters lexicon and in a last ditch attempt they started to fight again. Ten Deatheaters turned their attention to Harry and ran towards him. Harry could see Tonks coming to help him but she needn't have bothered as Harry turned and shouted, _"Electrolonux!" _and lighting flew out of his hand and streaked towards the Deatheaters. Harry's own magical energy combined with that of Voldemort's was enough for the lightning to strike all ten Deatheaters and they shrieked in agony as their bodies were fried by the lightning. Harry gave a final push with his hand and the Deatheaters flew backwards and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Harry!" Tonks cried throwing herself at him. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Harry's anger seeped away as he felt the comfort of Tonks' embrace.

"I'm fine," he said slowly pulling away from her. "It's time I finished Voldemort off once and for all." He said turning his attention to Voldemort who was looking ragged but no less malicious.

"This ends now Tom," Harry said calmly.

"No Potter, this was just the opening ceremony." He raised his wand and fired a jet of black light. Harry raised his shield but realized too late that the spell wasn't intended for him. The black beam hit Tonks just below the shoulder and she screamed out in pain. Before Harry could do anything Voldemort had pulled out a portkey and he and the rest of his forces disappeared.

Harry ran to Tonks who was lying on the floor overcome with pain. She had a deep wound just below her left shoulder and Harry picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing as fast as he could oblivious to everyone around him who all had their gazes fixed on him and the person in his arms.

The hospital wing was filled with casualties and nearly all the beds were full. Harry lay Tonks down on a spare bed and insisted madam Pomfrey tend to her right then.

"It'll be alright," he said softly to her.

"Harry?" Tonks asked through the pain.

"Yeah it's me. I'm here."

"Don't leave me Harry." Tonks pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said gently stroking her hair.

"It hurts so much Harry," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks and Harry had to hold back his own.

Madam Pomfrey carefully examined the wound and tried to close it with her wand but nothing happened. She tried again and again but the wound remained open, blood steadily coming out and madam Pomfrey was looking very worried.

"We need Dumbledore," she said finally.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked worryingly.

"I don't know. I really don't know." She walked out of the hospital wing and returned a few minutes later with Dumbledore in tow. He looked closely at the wound for a minute then turned to madam Pomfrey.

"Keep applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, I need to go and check something." He didn't wait for a reply and walked straight out of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey did her best to stop the blood flow but it kept seeping through her fingers. All the while Harry sat their hopelessly looking at the pained expression on Tonks' face.

Ron and Hermione had come to the hospital wing to get their injuries looked at but instantly came over when they saw Harry sat by Tonks' bed.

"What happened to her Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he said. "It was a curse from Voldemort. It didn't look that bad but the wound won't close."

"She's going to be alright though isn't she mate?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly so Tonks couldn't hear.

Dumbledore hadn't come back yet and Tonks was slowly slipping away. She was losing all her energy and had returned to her normal form.

"Harry," she said breathing heavily. "You were amazing today." Harry clutched her hand as her eyes closed and she slipped out of consciousness.

"No!" Harry shouted. He could still feel a pulse in her arm but it was getting weaker. "Come on Tonks," he said desperately. "Come back to me. You can't die. You can't!" Harry held her hand tighter and began to cry.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said gently. "Madam Pomfrey will find a cure soon, you just have to have hope and think happy thoughts."

Harry released Tonks hand and turned to face Hermione, tears still rolling down his cheek. "You don't get it do you?" he said angrily. "I – AM – NOT – HAPPY – ANYMORE!" Hermione cowered before Harry's rage and Harry's breathing became ragged as he tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I just feel so helpless not knowing what's wrong with her."

"I think I can answer that," Dumbledore said gravely looking at Harry. "Come with me Harry." Harry followed him outside into the corridor.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Harry asked feeling a slight twinge of hope when Dumbledore nodded.

"She was hit by a very dark and ancient curse called the Lentas Mortalitus spell. I'm afraid that the wound on Tonks' shoulder cannot be closed." Dumbledore said sadly. "There's nothing we can do."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, it just couldn't be true. Tonks couldn't die, she was always so full of life, surely Dumbledore was wrong. "No!" Harry shouted, "There must be a way!"

"Harry there is nothing we can do," Dumbledore said regretfully. "She won't last more than another hour."

"I WON'T LET HER DIE!" Harry roared as he turned round and blew the door off the hospital wing. He stormed into the hospital wing and rushed to Tonks' bed. Her face was beautiful even though Harry could tell she was in pain. He gripped her unresponsive hand and pleaded with her to wake up. "I can't lose you!" he shouted attracting the attention of everyone in the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter calm down! You're disturbing the rest of the patients!" Madam Pomfrey said annoyed.

"Don't tell me what to do when the woman I love is dying!" he shouted dangerously and madam Pomfrey stepped back.

I have to save her he kept telling himself. There has to be a way.

"I have a way." He suddenly said out loud. Still holding Tonks right hand in his left he placed his right hand over the wound and began to focus his mind.

"What are doing Harry?" Dumbledore asked questioningly.

"I'm going to save her." He said starting to feel more hopeful. He continued to calm his mind and summoned all his magical energy. He visualized what he wanted to happen in his brain then tried to reverse the life drain spell. Nothing happened.

"No," he said despairingly.

"Harry let her go." Dumbledore said softly.

Dumbledore's words echoed in Harry's brain and he felt despair overwhelm him. He was losing her and he could do nothing about it. Everyone looked at him sadly and felt hopeless that they could do nothing to help.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Clutching both her hands he rested his head on her chest and cried. He closed his eyes refusing to let go of Tonks' hands as the reality of the situation flooded all of his being and made him want to die.


	15. Valentines Day

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update but finally here it is! No duels in this chapter but i hope you like it all the same! RandR!

Chapter 15

"I love you so much," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Clutching both her hands he rested his head on her chest and cried. He closed his eyes refusing to let go of Tonks' hands as the reality of the situation flooded all of his being and made him want to die.

He thought back to the first time he had met Tonks. She had picked him up from the Dursley's with the other Aurors. It always made Harry laugh how clumsy she was and how her hair was always different colours. Then he thoguht back to the time they had spent together over the summer. It all started when she had accidentally revealed herself when watching Harry. Even when she barely knew him she listened to him and comforted him, helping him deal with the grief of losing Sirius. He remembered their first kiss in Grimuland Place which was by far the best moment of his life. How soft her lips felt against his, how he felt so alive. When she said she loved him he knew that she was the person he wanted to spend his life with. She was part of his soul, the other part of him that made him complete. Without her he knew he wouldn't be able to cope. No one can live if they lose such a big part of themselves. All the things he had done to protect her had been in vein. He felt his anger rise inside him and he blamed the world for the curse that affected everybody he loved. All the protection his parents had gone through and still they were killed. Keeping Sirius from the outside world had resulted in his death. Now the one woman who Harry loved and needed to survive was slipping into nothingness and he was powerless to stop it.

Harry felt that part of him slipping away as he saw Tonks' life slowlyebbing away. He closed his eyes in despair and prayed for a miracle.

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. "Look at the wound! It's closing!" Harry's head shot up and he looked at the wound which was now slowly starting to close.

"But how?" he asked reeling from shock.

"Your Animagus form is a phoenix remember! Your tears must have the same healing properties as a normal phoenix!" Hermione said happily. Harry looked at the now closed wound and then to Tonks' face which was a lot more relaxed than it had been before. She was still asleep but madam Pomfrey came over and gave her a blood replenishing potion and said she would be fine. Harry felt happier than he ever had before; although how it had happened wasn't completely clear he would get to hear Tonks' voice at least once more.

"I thought you said nothing could save her?" Harry asked Dumbledore who looked deep in thought.

"The book said Phoenix tears shouldn't have worked."

"Then how?" Harry asked bewildered.

"What exactly were you thinking as you were crying?" Dumbledore asked. Harry thought it was an odd question but answered it anyway.

"I was telling myself my self that she couldn't die and I was willing her to come back to me." He said quietly. "Why does it matter Professor."

"Because I believe that it wasn't just the phoenix tears that saved Tonks. I think when the healing tears mixed with your desire to save Tonks that a new type of magic was created, one very specific to you and your strong feelings. I always said your love for others was a valuable thing." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"When will she wake up?" Harry asked madam Pomfrey.

"Due to the blood loss, I'll say that she won't wake up until tomorrow. I think it's time I looked at your wounds Mr. Potter. The rest of you can leave, I'll take good care of him." Hermione gave Harry a hug before leaving and Ron smiled at him as they left.

"Harry, if you can come to the great hall after you've finished here. It won't be for long then you can come back to Miss Tonks as I'm sure you want to." Dumbledore said knowingly.

"I'll be there soon." Harry replied.

"Before I go Harry. Well done. For everything." Dumbledore said proudly then he left.

Madam Pomfrey had Harry remove his blood stained battle robes and was shocked to see all the puncture wounds on his body from the shards of ice. Luckily the blood had clotted and prevented any serious blood loss. Harry winced slightly as madam Pomfrey tended to his wounds but felt a lot better afterwards.

When she was finished Harry put his battle robes back on and kissed Tonks on the forehead. "I'll be back soon," he said softly before leaving and heading to the great hall.

&&&&&&

Dumbledore entered the great hall where the whole school had been gathered. The 5th, 6th and 7th years who had been in the battle were recounting what had happened to the younger students and although there had been casualties they had won the battle and were filled with pride. They had all heard about Harry's battle with Voldemort and how he had walked off the battle field carrying a girl, but right now he was nowhere in sight.

"If I could have everyone's attention please!" Dumbledore said. The hall stopped their conversations and paid attention to Dumbledore.

"Before I say anything else I think we should all raise our glasses in memory of those people who gave their lives today." Everyone in the hall raised there glasses. "To fallen heroes." Dumbledore said and the great hall echoed his words. When the toast was over Dumbledore put his glass down and continued speaking.

"There is no way I can thank you enough for the amazing bravery and strength you showed in the face of extreme danger today. For the younger years, your older peers fought powerful Deatheaters and were victorious. If it wasn't for them Hogwarts may have been lost today. I think a round of applause is in order for our valiant warriors!" he said and the hall erupted in applause and cheers.

"As you all no doubt know, there is one person who single handedly fought lord Voldemort and no doubt would have been the victor had Voldemort not decided to flee. His coming turned the tide of the battle and I freely admit, I did not have enough strength to stop Voldemort." the students gasped when they heard this, they had always seen Dumbledore as an all powerful being who was the strongest wizard alive.

"We are lucky to have Harry Potter on our side," Dumbledore continued. "Not only did he show phenomenal strength but compassion and love. Today, a person he cares very much about was as close to death as a person can be before his love was able to save her. I tell you this because I want you to realize that hate and anger don't make people powerful. Loving and caring for people and fighting for what you believe in can make you equally as strong." As he finished his sentence the doors to the great hall opened and Harry walked in. All eyes fell on him but Harry was surveying the great hall thinking how good it was to be back. When he realized everyone was staring at him he felt slightly nervous but his nervousness was replaced by embarrassment when the whole hall stood up to clap and cheer. Harry was surprised to see the teachers applauding as well and was even more surprised when he saw professor Snape clapping even it was for a lot less long than everyone else.

Harry just stood there until the noise died down and Dumbledore beckoned for him to come forward. Harry reluctantly made his way to where Dumbledore stood, his eyes focused on the floor as he tried to suppress his nervousness.

"I think the school would like to hear a few words from their hero Harry," Dumbledore said with a sly grin. Harry turned to face the school who all had their attention fixed on him. Harry did his best to shake off his nervousness and addressed the great hall.

"Thank you for all your applause," Harry started tentatively. "But I'm not a hero. Sure I fought Voldemort," a few people gasped at the name but Harry ignored it. "But my fight would have been in vein if all the students who risked their lives today would have stayed hidden in the castle. I need you all as much as you need me and I am proud to fight along side you." If it was possible, there was more applause when Harry finished his speech than there was when he had come into the great hall. The people in the great hall had found the hope they needed; they had a leader who treated them as equals, who they knew would fight with them to the end. As the noise died down the doors to the great hall burst open and Harry saw a long stream of reporters come flooding in. Harry turned to Dumbledore who smiled knowingly. He pulled out a piece of paper and said, _"Portus." _Before he handed it Harry he said, "There's a five minute delay on it so you can find a guest to take with you."

Harry smiled and cast a disillusionment charm on himself before sneaking past the throng of reporters and quickly heading to the hospital wing. There he found Tonks still sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face. Now he knew she was going to be alright he picked her up in his arms, still with the portkey in his hand and soon felt the familiar tug at his navel as they both were transported away.

Harry carefully lay Tonks down on his bed, transfigured her blood stained robes into an appropriate nightgown and tucked her in beneath the covers. He then left her to sleep while he went to prepare the house. Tomorrow was Valentines Day and he was determined to make it perfect, especially in a time of war when love was even more precious.

"Dobby!" Harry called and the elf instantly appeared beside him. "I need you to do me a favour."

Harry explained to dobby what he wanted him to do and then looked at his watch. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon. The battle for Hogwarts had been only a few hours ago but already it felt like a lifetime to Harry. He took a quick shower and put on hooded robe before flooing to Diagon alley to get Tonks' valentines present.

&&&&&&

Tonks woke from her deep slumber the next day and stared at her surroundings amazed. She had no clue where she was and had no memory of getting here. She consciously rubbed her shoulder were the wound had been and tried to recall what had happened. But that didn't matter to her at the moment. She was too amazed at her bed which was covered in gorgeous red and white rose petals. Getting out of bed she felt the smooth petals under her feet as well as realizing she was in a beautiful silk night dress. She picked her wand up off the dresser just in case and confusedly made her way to the door of her room which seemed to be filled with Harry's things. Opening the door she gasped when she saw a giant, lavish corridor which was regally decorated. The floor here was covered in rose petals but this time they seemed to form a path, which she followed along the corridor until she reached the stairs. Even though she didn't know where she was, she excitedly followed the petal path down the staircase and through the giant foyer until she reached a big wooden door. She cautiously opened it up and stepped inside in nervous anticipation. As soon as she did she saw Harry standing in the middle of room and he fired a curse at her. She instinctively ducked and fired a stunning spell back and as her spell hit Harry he suddenly exploded and giant heart shaped confetti flew everywhere. She stood in stunned wonder at the sight in front of her and felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and a voice whisper in her ear. "Happy Valentines day." Harry said.

Spinning around she kissed him fully on the lips as the confetti still fell on them. When she finally pulled away she was smiling from ear to ear and so was Harry. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Harry said his voice filled with relief. "You almost died." Tonks remembered being hit with the curse from Voldemort and how painful it was but the rest was a blank.

"What did he hit me with?" Tonks asked seeing pain in Harry's eyes.

Harry collected himself before answering. "It was an ancient spell that makes the victim die painfully. Dumbledore told us there was no cure for it."

"Then why am I alive?" Tonks asked slightly confused.

"When you were lying there I felt so helpless." Harry said. "My tears are the same as any other phoenix so when I cried and the tears fell into your wound they started to heal it. Dumbledore thinks that along with my love the tears were able to produce a powerful magical healing spell that negated the effects of the curse." When Harry finished Tonks threw her arms around him and held him tight. She knew that Harry was the only person she could ever love. Not because he had saved her life but because of what he meant to her.

"I love you so much," she said to him. "Just one question; where are we?"

Harry smiled at her and said, "We're at my home." Tonks stared around in disbelief.

"This is your home?" she asked incredulously and Harry just nodded. "This is where you've been for the last few months?"

"Yep." Harry said. "How about I give you the tour and then we can just relax before we go out for dinner."

"Dinner?" Tonks asked.

"You didn't think this was all I had planned for Valentines Day did you?" Harry asked grinning.

"But what about the press? After yesterday they'll be following you everywhere."

"That's why I've booked us into a restaurant in muggle London. No press, just me and you." Tonks smiled lovingly at Harry who took her hand and directed her out of the library to give her the tour of the house.

&&&&&&

For the rest of the day Harry and Tonks were content to just sit snuggled together in the library and enjoy the pleasure of each others company. Both forgot about the fact that they were in the middle of a war or that Tonks had nearly died. When it was time to start getting ready to go out Harry let Tonks use the bathroom in his room and he used one of the others.

While in the shower Tonks realised that she had nothing to wear and started to worry about what to do until she stepped into her room and lying on hers and Harry's bed was a beautiful, low cut, black dress that shimmered in the light. Also lying next to the dress was her phoenix necklace that Harry had given her and a gorgeous set of diamond earrings.

Tonks picked up the dress and slipped it on. It fitted her perfectly and clung from her figure. She was still in her normal form and decided to stay that way since the dress fitted perfectly and she had to wonder how Harry had gotten the size right. With the necklace on and the diamond earrings dangling from her ears she made her way downstairs where Harry was waiting for her.

He was dressed in black pants, a long-sleeved black shirt and a black jacket which was set off by the silver phoenix on his belt clasp. He'd managed to get his hair straighter than usual and he looked a lot older in his new attire. His mouth dropped when he saw Tonks coming down the stairs.

"You look amazing." He said truthfully. Tonks blushed and linked her arm through his.

"You look pretty handsome yourself. Thank you for the dress and the earrings, I love them."

"I hoped you'd like them," Harry said shyly. "Shall we go?"

Tonks nodded and Harry pulled out a coin form his pocket and got Tonks to touch it and they were both transported away. They landed in a dimly lit alley so no one would see them and Harry quickly checked around to make sure no one was there. They headed out of the alley and Harry hailed a cab.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"The Ritz please," Harry replied. Tonks looked at Harry in shock.

"You didn't say we were going there!" she said and Harry started to worry that he'd done something wrong.

"We can go somewhere else if you want," he said nervously. To his surprise Tonks laughed and just rested her head on his shoulder.

"No Harry its fine. It's just the Ritz is one of the most expensive restaurants in the country." Tonks explained.

Harry shrugged. "I just asked a few people about good muggle restaurants when I was in Diagon alley yesterday."

"Here we are," the taxi driver said. "That's £4.50 please." Harry pulled out his wallet and handed the driver the money before getting out. He held out his arm for Tonks who took it appreciatively.

"Thank you kind sir," she said playfully. Harry led her up to the entrance of the Ritz and through the main doors. The foyer was elegantly decorated with crystal chandeliers and dark mahogany furniture. Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw the expression of wonder on Tonks' face. They reached the entrance of the dining room and were met by the maître de.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," he said bowing slightly. "Your table is ready if you'll follow me?" He made for a table on the far side of the room.

"You know him?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"I stopped by yesterday to arrange everything. I think tipping him quite a bit makes him more friendly." Harry said smiling slyly. They reached their table which was set for two and right by a window overlooking Green Park. The table had a single red candle in the middle and a lovely red and gold table cloth. Harry pulled her seat out for her and then sat opposite her. A waiter brought over two menus and asked them what drinks they would like.

"A bottle of red wine please," Harry asked politely.

"And what type of red would you like sir?" the waiter asked.

"Err." Harry said. He didn't know about the different types of red wine, he just knew you drank it with a meal. Tonks interjected to save him from embarrassment.

"We'll have a bottle of Merlot please," Tonks said to the waiter who nodded and went to fetch the wine.

"Thanks," Harry said appreciatively. "I forget there's more to life than learning spells." Harry said mirthfully.

Tonks reached over and took his hand in hers. "Well we can learn together." Harry felt butterflies in his stomach when Tonks looked into his eyes. She was so beautiful and Harry felt truly happy just being there with her. He wanted tonight to be perfect.

They ate their meal slowly, savouring the time they had together, chatting about life and the future. It was clear from both of them that their futures included each other and just saying it out loud deepened their connection. When they finished everything they were both feeling very happy and Harry generously tipped the waiter before leaving.

"Harry, that was perfect." Tonks said as they appeared back at Potter mansion.

"It's not over yet," Harry said mischievously pulling out a blindfold. "Put this on, I've got one more surprise left." He fastened the blindfold on Tonks and led her outside.

"I hope your not going to leave me out here in the dark Mr. Potter." She said mock angrily. Harry guided her a bit further until he reached the edge of the lake where a single row boat was floating on the shimmering water. He told Tonks to lift her leg up and helped her into the boat.

"Are we on water Harry?" she asked nervously. Harry ignored her and got in opposite her and started rowing out into the lake. The silent night was broken only by the oars as they broke the surface of the water. In the centre of the lake was a small island no bigger than 10 metres either way. He helped Tonks out of the boat and into the centre of the island where he sat down beside her. He carefully removed the blindfold and could hear Tonks sudden intake of breath. They were sat on a small blanket on which there were two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. Floating in the air around them were white candles that illuminated the small island they were on.

"You like it?" Harry asked nervously.

Tonks kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. "It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said honestly. Harry smiled and uncorked the bottle of champagne. The cork popped out and landed in the water and Harry poured the drink into each of their glasses. Harry wrapped his free arm around Tonks' waist and she rested her head on his shoulders and they both gazed up at the shining stars.

They sat in peaceful silence for a long while before Tonks said, "Everything tonight has been perfect. I love you Harry potter." Harry lightly kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry I didn't have chance to get you anything or do anything for you," she said sadly. Harry turned round so he was facing her.

"It's ok. I wouldn't change a thing." He said softly. "But there is one thing you can do for me," he added almost as an afterthought. Tonks looked at him expectantly and Harry knelt in front of her and pulled out a small box.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Will you marry me?"


	16. Panic!

**AN: Welcome back everyone! It's been too long since I updated this! Short chapter to start with. I've decided to finish the story thanks to everyones reviews!** **This time I want you reviewing every chapter! Its been so long I want you to tell me if I've still got it! REVIEW!**

Chapter 16

"_Reducto!" _the Deatheater shouted blowing a massive hole in the ground sending chairs and splinters of wood everywhere. Screams filled the air as people ran frantically. Those that weren't panicking had begun to fight. The Deatheaters had apparated in taking everyone by surprise and chaos had ensued. Harry blocked out all the screams and focused on his next target. _"Constricto!" _he shouted. Not waiting to see if his spell had hit its mark he carried on and picked another Deatheater to take care of. After quickly dispatching another Deatheater he heard the original Deatheater howl in pain and knew his spell had done its job. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw his bride to be firing off spells in her wedding dress. Some wedding day he thought.

Dumbledore was fighting along side Harry and despite the Deatheaters best efforts they were no match for the two extremely powerful wizards so they tried to focus their attention on the other guests, mostly those who were running terrified. A stray spell hit one of the food tents and set it alight causing more screaming but Dumbledore quickly quelled the flames. Kingsley Shacklebolt was almost hit by a stunner but Mad-Eye Moody deflected it just in time.

The Weasley twins were up fighting, Ron and Hermione just ahead of them. Hermione made her way over to Harry deflecting spells as best she could. "Harry I'm so sorry!" she said desperately but Harry ignored her comment and carried on fighting.

Harry knew the Deatheater numbers were dwindling and would soon be defeated but he didn't let up, especially seeing the bodies of his guests lying on the floor injured or worse. He turned his attention on a group of three Deatheaters and shouted _"Electrolonux!" _lighting shot out engulfing all three of them and they screamed in agony. Seeing this, the remaining Deatheaters apparated away leaving behind a massive mess of debris and casualties.

Harry quickly surveyed the scene and then he saw her, lying on the floor in one of the food tents. He sprinted over to her, Ron and Hermione close behind, and bent down lifting up her deathly white body, .

"Come on Gin, wake up!" he pleaded but got no reaction. "God Hermione what did you do?!"

_24 hours earlier..._


	17. The Wedding

Chapter 17

24 Hours Earlier

"Everything tonight has been perfect. I love you Harry potter."

Harry lightly kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry I didn't have chance to get you anything or do anything for you," she said sadly and Harry turned around so he was facing her.

"It's ok. I wouldn't change a thing." He said softly. "But there is one thing you can do for me," he added almost as an afterthought. Tonks looked at him expectantly and Harry knelt in front of her and pulled out a small box.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Will you marry me?"

&&&&&&

There was a brief silence where Tonks' jaw opened further than it ever had before and in which Harry's heart seemed to skip a beat in nervous anticipation of her reply. Just as his heart pounded against his chest and he was sure another moment like this would give him a heart attack Tonks threw herself at him and started screaming elatedly.

Crushed by her weight and excitement Harry could only lie there as she said, "Yes! Yes! Of course I will Harry!" With a smile gleaming on her face she brought her head down to Harry's and kissed him deeply, savoring the moment. After everything that happened over the last few months this was the perfect way to get things back on track she thought. Just yesterday she had been fighting Voldemort's forces wondering if she'd ever get to see Harry again and now here they were, together and soon to be married. "I can't believe we're engaged Harry!" she beamed.

"Err Tonks?" Harry said still trapped in a fierce hug. "We're not engaged until I've put the ring on your finger and I can't put the ring on your finger because you knocked it out of my hands when you tackled me." With that she shot up, her eyes darting everywhere looking for her ring and then she saw it gleaming in its still open case, floating on the water.

"Oh crap! Harry its in the water. Oh no! What if it's damaged?"

"Don't worry." Harry said laughing at her panic. _"Accio ring!" _he called and it flew into his outstretched hand causing Tonks' panic to dissipate. For the second time that night Harry got on one knee, picked up Tonks' left hand in his left and gently slid the perfectly fitted diamond ring onto her finger. And only for the split second of making sure he got it on the right finger did he take his eyes off the face of the woman he knew he was head over heels in love with. Getting to his feet he let go of her hand and slipped his arms around her waist, "Now we're engaged."

&&&&&&

In every bed of the Hogwarts hospital wing there lay a sleeping patient and despite their injuries they all slept with peaceful expressions on their faces no doubt thanks to copious amounts of Madam Pomfrey's sleeping draughts. All patients were asleep except one who was sat up in bed talking amicably to a bearded old man at his bedside.

"You always were a good storyteller Dumbledore," Remus smiled, trying to process what he had just heard, not sure how much to believe about Harry's exploits on the battlefield.

"Not a story my old friend, believe it or not I couldn't begin to embellish what I just told you. It is as I said, no more no less."

Remus slumped back into his pillow his expression pensive, staring out of the window opposite his bed into the night and onto the trees where Voldemort's forces had appeared only a day ago.

"Are you not proud of Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. "He is a hero, and you are his guardian and his teacher. In many ways you have helped him get where he is." Hearing this didn't make Remus look any happier.

"But at what cost Dumbledore? He is too young for all this, all the responsibility. _'Destined to vanquish the Dark Lord' _I mean come on he's 16! People are going to expect so much more from him, and I can't help but wonder whether he's going to have the chance to live his own life, to be happy. I know Harry and he will blame himself for every person that dies in this war." Thinking back to what had happened between himself and Wormtail, Remus knew he was lucky to escape with his life. He also knew that Harry would've blamed himself had he died just like he did with Sirius. "Yes I am proud Dumbledore, very proud. I just hope he can find peace."

Before Dumbledore could reply the door to the hospital wing opened and both men turned to see Harry look around until his eyes caught them and he walked over with a concerned look on his face. Saying hello to Dumbledore he pulled up another chair and turned his attention to Remus. "I'm sorry about what happened." He said sincerely. "I ran into Professor McGonagall in the hallway on the way to your office and she told me you were here and what had happened. How are you feeling?"

Although he was obviously in some pain Remus smiled a genuine smile. "I'm going to be fine. Madam Pomfrey got to me just in time before the silver got into my bloodstream. It's good to see you in one piece as well. Dumbledore's filled me in on what happened, you're the reason we're all here." He saw the disagreeing look on Harry's face and couldn't help but laugh. "You still won't accept any of the credit will you?"

"I couldn't have done it without everyone else helping. But what I do plan on taking the credit for is making Wormtail pay for what he did to you." An angry look appeared on his face as he imagined what it would've been like to lose Remus, the only best friend left of his father's left alive. Lupin reached out and put a calming hand on Harry's shoulder locking eyes with him.

With a look of fatherly concern Lupin said; "Wormtail is my fish to fry Harry. I'd have thought having to kill Voldemort would be enough for you, you can't lay claim to everyone!" He laughed and Harry couldn't help but feel a smile tug at his lips.

"I just don't want to lose you Remus, but I guess I can let you deal with him."

Dumbledore who had been quiet for a few minutes broke his silence in an attempt to change the subject. "Come Harry do not dwell on what has yet to come. Now tell me why is it you have come here at this late hour to see me?" Harry's mood instantly changed back to overly excited when he thought of the good news he was about to tell them and a grin spread across his face as he looked at both of the two men. "Well…" He said pausing for effect. "Me and Tonks are engaged!" There was another pause as the news sunk in and it made Harry nervous. But that feeling soon disappeared when Lupin spoke.

"That's great news!" He hugged Harry tightly, tight enough for Harry to wince. He managed to extricate himself from Lupin's grip and then both of them looked to Dumbledore who had a smile plastered on his face too.

"You have become a great man Harry and your ability to love never ceases to amaze me. I wish you and Nymphadora all the happiness in the world and if there is any way in which I can help out I will." If it was possible this made Harry's smile even wider.

"Well that's why I came, I was wondering if you could be the person to marry us?"

"I would be honoured to Harry. The fact that you thought to ask me makes me more happy than you know." And completely unexpectedly he reached over and hugged Harry who hugged his headmaster, no, his friend in return.

"Your parents would be so proud of you." Lupin chimed in. "So when's the ceremony?"

"Well about that," Harry answered tentatively. "We decided that we didn't want to wait long given everything that's going on so we were hoping it would be tomorrow. Nym's gone to speak to Molly Weasley now and see if we can have it at the burrow in the big garden."

"Well tomorrow it is then!" Said Dumbledore happily. "I'm sure we can persuade Madam Pomfrey to let Remus here out a little earlier than planned."

"I'm going to be there either way!" He added defiantly much to Harry's delight.

"That's great! I need to go and tell Hermione and Ron! I hope they're still awake!" He got up happily and said his goodbyes to Lupin and Dumbledore saying he hoped Remus started to feel better. When he left Dumbledore turned to Remus with a knowing smile.

"There is always hope."

&&&&&&

It was the morning of the wedding and Harry was in muggle London with Ron, Lupin, Fred and George being fitted for his suit. Telling Hermione and Ron about his engagement hadn't gone exactly how he planned but he had no time to think about that now. He was finding his suit fitting terribly uncomfortable especially since the woman altering his pants kept poking him with a pin. He had the urge to tell her that he wasn't in fact a pincushion but thought better of it. He had always hated most of his muggle clothes for being too big for him they were a hell of a lot more comfortable than the suit he was wearing he thought.

"Ow!" exclaimed Ron whose tailor had obviously poked him with a pin as well. "Watch it, I bruise easily! She better be worth all this pain Harry! It's a good job you picked me to be your best man!" Harry laughed causing his tailor to respond by poking him again for moving and it was his turn to say "Ow!"

He and his groomsmen all had there altering finished at the same time and they all stood together looking at each other in the huge mirror in front of them. Even though he wasn't completely comfortable Harry couldn't help but think they all looked exceedingly smart.

"Well Harry," the twins said in unison putting a hand on his shoulders one either side of him. "At least you're going to be well dressed when you swear you life away." They both gave twin grins and Lupin came up behind them and hit both of them across the head.

"You two can't say anything, you're already married to each other!" He joked which earned him a look that quite obviously said 'we're going to get you for that one.'

Harry looked at his watch and realised that they should probably get back to the burrow to help Mrs. Weasley set up for the wedding, which she was unbelievably happy to host Tonks had told him. Showing the others the time they proceeded to pay for their suit rentals, which Lupin had offered to pay for with the money Sirius had left him. "He wouldn't have had it any other way," he had told Harry. Then they made for the Leaky Cauldron to get a portkey home.

Harry was sat alone on a couch in the Burrow's living room staring contemplatively into fire. He had been given strict orders from Mrs Weasely not to lift a finger and Harry knew if he did he'd probably lose it. Everything had been done unbelievably quickly and Molly had organised everything with a speed Harry didn't know was possible. The invitations had gone out the previous night and Dumbledore had persuaded the Minister for Magic to give time off to those people who needed it such as Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was only going to be a small wedding but Harry was still seeing people around the Burrow he didn't recognise and assumed to be part of Tonks' family. He found them all to be very pleasant and felt somewhat rude for not chatting to them for long but needed time by himself to collect his thoughts before he got married. Leaning back on the couch he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, he hadn't had much sleep and needed a power nap before he had to get ready.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Hermione and Ginny were helping prepare the food for afterwards. At one point Ron walked through but Hermione pretended not to notice and Ron only said hi to Ginny. Rolling up some shredded duck into a pancake, not very delicately, Ginny turned to Hermione. "You want to explain what just happened?"

"Maybe later," She replied awkwardly not meeting Ginny's eye.

"I can't believe this Hermione." She said and Hermione looked up from her casserole questioningly. "Why is he getting married to her?"

Usually good at giving advice in these types of situation Hermione's response was lacking in its usual comforting intonation. "Because he wants to be with her, nothing you can do about that." Seeing the look on Ginny's face she realised that she had been a little tactless and her expression softened. "Look Ginny," she started. "Harry's happy and I get that you wish he could be with you because you are an amazing person but sometimes the person we like doesn't always like us back. I'm sure there's someone else out there for you."

Hermione's little speech didn't seem to help, instead Ginny just looked even more sad. "But I love him Hermione. How can he be sure he wants to be with her if he doesn't even know how I feel. Maybe I should tell him." Hermione shook her head quite forcefully and told her it wasn't a good idea.

"Look," she said. "I know it's hard but it won't make a difference trust me, you just need to try and let him go. Come on let's get this food put on the table in the food tents." Ginny didn't say anything but looked deep in thought as she started to take the food out with Hermione.

They had just finished putting the food out on the table, Hermione checked her watch and realised that she was going to have to start getting ready soon. After all she was a bridesmaid, her first time as a bridesmaid to be precise and she wanted to have enough time to look nice. Tonks had asked her to be her third since she only had one really good friend who she worked with and her mother.

"I'm going to get ready Ginny, are you coming?" Ginny looked at her and Hermione knew she was thinking something, something that she knew she didn't want to hear.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel. He needs to know."

"No Ginny! It's not a good idea. He doesn't need any more pressure today." But Ginny kept her resolve.

"I don't care, he needs to know." With that she started to head out of the tent and looking at her despairingly Hermione took out her wand.

"Sorry Ginny, this is for the best."

&&&&&&

With his head lolling over the back of the sofa Hermione found Harry asleep. 'He looks so peaceful' she thought to herself smiling, then realised she hadn't much time and shook him awake.

"Huh, what?" He mumbled groggily as his eyes opened. Hermione was stood in front of the couch looking nervously at Harry.

"Harry we need to talk."

"If this is about last night it's fine, honestly." He replied somewhat awkwardly.

"It's not. It's about Ginny." Looking at his watch he shot up when he saw the time. He was going to be late for his own wedding if he didn't get ready now.

"Sorry Hermione I've not got time, I need to get ready." He headed towards the stairs past Hermione and she turned round and shouted after him.

"But it's important!"

"Tell me later, I can't be late for my own wedding!" He ran up the stairs leaving a very frustrated Hermione in his wake.

&&&&&&

"Stop tapping your foot Harry!" Remus said. "You've got nothing to be nervous about." Harry was stood at the alter dressed in his black suit with polished black shoes, slightly tamed jet black hair looking very smart and very nervous. The alter was surrounded a beautiful wooden arch with an angel attached to the top and surrounded by ribbons and flowers. It had been placed in the corner of the Weasley's extremely large back garden which had been specially landscaped, magically of course, for the event. The rows of white wooden chairs were now filled with guests and Harry's stomach was turning. He didn't have cold feet but they certainly weren't feeling too warm at the moment. Molly Weasley gave him a reassuring smile which helped slightly. The Weasleys and The Tonks' made up the first two rows. Since the Dursleys certainly hadn't been invited the Weasleys took their place, which Harry was more than happy about since they were practically family anyway. Ginny's seat was mysteriously empty Harry noticed but was a little too nervous to think much of it.

It felt like he had been stood there with his four groomsmen and Professor Dumbledore forever before he finally saw Hermione start walking up the aisle followed by Andromeda and Tonks' friend Alice all dressed in deep red bridesmaid dresses. "About time." he silently muttered. As they reached the top of the aisle they lined up on the opposite side of the alter but Harry's eyes were fixed on the woman being walked up the aisle by Ted Tonks. There she was, his bride to be, looking unbelievably gorgeous in her long, white, flowing wedding dress her face framed perfectly by her veil. Unable to take his eyes off her he watched as she moved with flawless grace up the aisle. It was only when she was near the alter that he was able to remove his eyes from her and as he did he noticed Ginny's empty seat again. Leaning toward Hermione he whispered in her ear, "Where's Ginny?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you before but you ran off." She whispered keeping a smile on her face for the guests. "She was going to do something that might've spoilt today so I err…put a spell on her so she couldn't do anything."

"You did what?!" he whispered angrily and by this point Tonks was looking at Harry expectantly, ready to start the ceremony.

"Ahem." Dumbledore coughed. "Are we ready to start the ceremony?" he asked politely. Before Harry could even say anything there was a loud crack and instinctively Harry drew his wands.

"_Reducto!" _the Deatheater shouted blowing a massive hole in the ground sending chairs, guests and splinters of wood everywhere. Screams filled the air as people ran frantically. Those that weren't panicking had begun to fight. The Deatheaters had apparated in taking everyone by surprise and chaos ensued. Harry blocked out all the screams and focused on his next target. _"Constricto!" _he shouted. Not waiting to see if his spell had hit its mark he carried on and picked another Deatheater to take care of. After quickly dispatching another Deatheater he heard the original Deatheater howl in pain and knew his spell had done its job. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw his bride to be firing off spells in her wedding dress. Some wedding day he thought.

Dumbledore was fighting along side Harry and despite the Deatheaters best efforts they were no match for the two extremely powerful wizards so they tried to focus their attention on the other guests, mostly those were running terrified. A stray spell hit one of the food tents and set it alight causing more screaming but Dumbledore quickly quelled the flames. Kingsley Shacklebolt was almost hit by a stunner but Mad-Eye Moody deflected it just in time sending a volley of hexes in retaliation.

The Weasley twins were up fighting, Ron and Hermione just ahead of them. Hermione made her way over to Harry deflecting spells as best she could. "Harry I'm so sorry!" she said desperately but Harry ignored her comment and carried on fighting.

Harry knew the Deatheater numbers were dwindling and would soon be defeated but he didn't let up, especially seeing the bodies of his guests lying on the floor injured or worse. He turned his attention on a group of three Deatheaters and shouted _"Electrolonux!" _lighting shot out engulfing all three of them and they screamed in agony. Seeing this, the remaining Deatheaters apparated away, leaving behind a massive mess of debris and casualties.

Harry quickly surveyed the scene and then he saw her, lying on the floor in one of the food tents. He sprinted over to her, Ron and Hermione close behind, and bent down lifting up her deathly white body.

"Come on Gin, wake up!" he pleaded but got no reaction. "God Hermione what did you do?!"


	18. Solving the Puzzle

Chapter 18

_Previously…_

_Harry quickly surveyed the scene and then he saw her, lying on the floor in one of the food tents. He sprinted over to her, Ron and Hermione close behind, and bent down lifting up her deathly white body._

"_Come on Gin, wake up!" he pleaded but got no reaction. "God Hermione what did you do?!"_

Hermione looked guiltily at Harry whilst Ron looked at her with a very angry look on his face. "You did this to her?!" he shouted incredulously.

"Well… I err..." she spluttered nervously whilst Harry, still cradling her body in his arm, pulled out his wand. "Yes I did but I had good reason too. Harry she was going to tell you she loved you! It was just a sleeping spell, please don't be mad at me!" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Choosing to ignore her Harry pointed his wand at Ginny's chest, "_Enervate,"_he said and there was a brief pause before Ginny opened her eyes slowly. "Harry?" she mumbled seeing his face directly above hers. "What's going on? I don't feel so good."

"It's ok," He reassured her. "I'm going to get you inside and into bed." Putting his wand back into his suit he put his other arm around the still dazed Ginny and picked her up. He shot Hermione daggers and she started to sob and apologise causing Ron put a comforting arm around her which earned him a disapproving look from Harry. At this point Tonks had turned up to see what was going on and she looked at Harry and Ginny with an unreadable expression on her face. Dumbledore and the others were surveying the damage and taking care of the casualties and Harry vaguely heard Mad-Eye Moody shouting at Kingsley for almost getting them both killed but Kingsley insisted he didn't remember that happening. Luckily no one was seriously injured but a few guests, including Tonks' parents were a little shook up and needed calming down.

"Don't leave me Harry." Ginny pleaded clutching Harry tightly around the neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied gently. Upon hearing this Tonks' unreadable expression cracked and she broke down into tears and ran inside the house without a word. Harry was confused as to why she was upset but right now he knew he needed to get Ginny upstairs so he did. When he entered her room he realised that this was the first time he had actually ever seen it. The room was painted lilac with flowers stencilled on the walls that moved around randomly. There was a matching wooden bed, wardrobe and desk which although weren't terribly new were in very good condition. Although it was quite clearly a girls room it wasn't overly girly, a fact which Harry liked. On the desk was also a vanity mirror and several photographs, one of her mum and dad posing in Egypt, one of her and her brothers in which Fred and George were clearly throwing things at Ron to try and distract him. At this point the Ginny in the picture turned around with her trademark glare and Fred and George stopped instantly. Harry chuckled to himself before eyeing the last picture, a picture of just him. He was flying in the picture, quite fast too with a look of determination on his face, and unable to take his gaze off it he saw his picture self reach his hands out and wrap his fingers around a golden snitch. As soon as he'd caught it he turned his broom around suddenly to roughly were the camera was and a smiled an elated smile. Finally tearing his gaze away he placed Ginny on her bead and she seemed to be coming around. He watched a little bit of colour slowly return to her pale face, which helped alleviate some of his worry. She looked so helpless like this, so fragile but still beautiful and undeserving of all the injuries she suffered because of him. He remembered the last time she had looked this pale, it was his second year when he had found her in the chamber of secrets, she had seemed so lifeless then and Harry couldn't take seeing her that way again. Then there was just last year when she and the others had followed him when he recklessly decided to go to the Ministry of Magic and she had been injured again. People would think it odd the way he had acted upon finding her, bringing her up to her room and not asking for any help, but his instincts had taken over and he had reacted as he would were she his sister, but not quite the same. Afterall, if she were his sister he was pretty sure she wouldn't have the feelings she did for him. Ginny now had her eyes open and turned her head to face Harry who gave her a smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Slightly better, just drowzy." she yawned. "What happened? The last thing I remember was taking the food out for the wedding."

"Deatheaters arrived just as the wedding was about to start, you must have got hit by a pretty strong stunner." He lied trying to save her any embarrassment but it didn't work.

"You don't need to lie to me Harry," she told him with a mixture of embarassment and sadness. "It was Hermione wasn't it?"

Harry just looked into her eyes and nodded. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry interupted her, "Don't worry about it Gin," he said giving her hand a reasuring squeeze. "Get some rest. Unfortunately the Deatheaters turning up part _was_ true, so I need to make sure everyones alright."

Ginny shot up in shock but Harry made her lie back down. "No one was seriously hurt I don't think so _get some rest."_ He stressed the last few words and Ginny reluctantly nodded probably because she was too tired to argue. "I'll send your mum up to check on you in a bit." With one last smile he got up and headed towards the door. Opening it he heard Ginny say his name.

"Harry?" she asked and he turned to her, noticing she had a tear running down her cheek. "Thank you. You're always saving me."

With a slight smile and more happiness than he felt as he looked upon her forlorn expression and teary eyes he replied, "Someone has to." Then he left. When he exited her room he closed the door and knew, that before he went to find Dumbledore, he needed to find Tonks. Hearing quiet sobs from inside the bathroom he had his next port of call. He didnt even knock before he walked in and surprised Tonks who was sat on the bathroom floor crying into her wedding dress. Harry sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him but she pulled away. "What's up?" he asked somewhat frustratedly which made the situation worse.

"_What's up?"_ she repeated angrily. _"What's up _is our wedding day has been ruined," she paused for a second as an uncontrollable sob came out. "And the first thing you do is go off with Ginny Weasley, the girl who is in love with you! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"She was bloody unconscious!" he yelled back angrily. At this point Tonks stood up, her hair turning a shade of red Harry could only describe as blood red.

"Only because Hermione had to hex her so she wouldn't ruin _our_ wedding by telling you she loves you! Which by the way I told you she did months ago but you didn't listen!"

Harry stood up now and looked at her straight in the eye. "I couldn't just leave her there. What else was I supposed to do?" He asked her throwing his arms up in the air. Tonks took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and her anger was slowly fading but her tears were coming back.

"It's not what you did Harry. It's what you said."

Harry had never seen so much emotion on her face, she looked heartbroken but he didn't know why so he replied carefully and softly. "What did I say?" Confusion was evident on his face.

"Do you remember when you carried me to the hospital wing after the battle at Howarts?"

"Ofcourse I do, it was two days ago." he replied not knowing where the conversation was going.

"Well the last thing I remember before I lost consciousness is asking you not to leave me and do you know what you said?"

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." He answered.

"Yes you did and I remember the wat you looked at me when you said it. Even though I knew I was in trouble I knew by the way you looked at me that I was safe, because I could see how much you loved me."

"What's this got to do with Ginny?" He asked irritated.

"It has everything to do with her because you said exactly the same thing and looked at her in exactly the same way!" she shouted.

"I may have said the same thing but I didn't look at her in the same way! I was just worried about her! I'm not in love with her!" Harry walked over to her and attempted to hold her hand but she pulled away again. "What do you want me to say? She's like a sister to me, that's it." Tonks looked anything but convinced.

"I remember the look Harry and it was the same one you gave Ginny. I'm sorry but I don't believe you don't have feelings for her."

"You're joking?" Harry laughed not believing what she was saying. "We should be married right now! Instead we've had a Deatheater attack and you're mad at me for something that isn't even true!"

"Well I'm glad this has happened," she told him angrily. "Because right now I don't think I want to be married to you!" With that she stormed passed him and out of the bathroom leaving a very frustrated and shocked Harry in her wake. It all seemed so unfair to him since he hadn't asked Hermione to hex Ginny and he didn't ask Deatheaters to turn up on his wedding day. Figuring it probably best to let Tonks calm down, he thought it would be a good time to give a hand sorting out all the mess that had been created outside if only to distract himself for a while.

All the guests had portkeyed home on Dumbledore's request just in case there was another attack so all that was left was repairing all the furniture that had been destroyed. Out of pure chance the alter that Harry and Tonks were due to get married on remained undamaged, a fact that brought Harry some happiness. He was still coming to terms with the fact the Burrow had been attacked, he assumed there had been wards in place to stop that from happening. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Fred and George almost hit him with a flying chair they had been magically throwing at eachother. Atleast some people were having fun despite the day's drama, the rest of the Weasley family were still shocked or scared and Ron had been upstairs with Hermione since she got upset. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been standing in the same spot on the edge of the garden for a solid fifteen minutes with a very serious look on his face. 'I guess even Aurors get shaken up now and again' Harry thought to himself. By the time everything was fixed and put away it was six o'clock and Mrs Weasley was calling them in for dinner. Not feeling hungry Harry decided he'd rather be alone in his new thinking spot which was the sofa infront of the fire.

Whilst staring into the flames he couldn't help but get the feeling that something wasn't right. There was something about what had happened that Harry knew he wasn't seeing. His thoughts from earlier came back to him about the wards, after all Dumbledore wasn't stupid, there was no way the Burrow wouldn't be protected in some way which meant the wards had been broken. But by who and how? He knew that if someone had broken the wards then the attack had been planned for today. Also not that many Deatheaters had appeared, well one Deatheater was one too many in his opinion but that was beside the point. They must have been surprised because they didn't even set off the dark mark which showed that they had no idea about the wedding. Harry's thoughts were starting to confuse him and he needed to unravel them all to make sense of them. As he did so his mind revealed to him an unpleasant truth, one which explained what had happened. There was a spy among them. Someone who had been masquerading as an ally but was secretly working against them. Someone had damaged the wards enough, from the inside, to let Deatheaters apparate into the Burrow. Harry hoped he wasn't being naive but he didnt think anyone in the order or who came to the burrow was capable of such deception. He trusted everyone, he knew from experience that they were all loyal to Dumbledore and the fight against Voldemort. However, someone under the imperius curse would be capable. That would explain a lot, if someone was under the imperius curse they wouldnt neccessarily be reporting straight to Voldemort and it would make sense that they wouldn't be able to let whoever was controlling them about the wedding on such short notice. It was at the forefront of Harry's mind and he knew how terribly important it was that they find out who it was but all his thinking had worked up quite an apetite so he went to join everyone for dinner.

The voices from the kitchen could be heard as Harry approached and there was obviously a serious conversation going on. There were only the adults in the kitchen now, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore, Tonks, Bill and Charlie. As he entered Tonks barely acknowledged him but he was glad to see they didn't try and hide their conversation from him which made a nice change.

"Are you sure it can wait until morning?" Mrs Weasley asked Dumbledore, her face a picture of worry even before Dumbledores reassuring gaze.

"Im sure it is perfectly acceptable to wait until morning, nothing will happen tonight I assure you. What you need to decide is who will be secret keeper?" Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at eachother both silently asking eachothers opinion on the matter. While they were doing this Harry interupted, "Are you putting the Burrow under the Fidelius charm?" he asked.

Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and looked at him with a regretful look on his face. "Indeed we are Harry. I only regret we haven't done it sooner, but I am thankful it hasn't cost us any lives to realise our mistake." Turning his attention back to Mr and Mrs Weasle he asked, "So? Who will it be?"

"Arthur will do it." Mrs Weasley stated. They hadn't even said a word to eachother but Mr Weasley didn't look surprised in the slightest, he just nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Dumbledore said cheerily. "We'll do it first thing in the morning." Now that it was settled both Molly and Arthur looked a little more relieved. With a smile on her face Mrs Weasley changed her focus to Harry.

"You must be starving!" she said to him. "Skipping meals it not something you can get away with in my house you know!"

"I am rather hungry." he replied flushing slightly. As he took up a seat at the kitchen table Mrs Weasley placed a plate of food infront of him which she had obviously saved for him and he thanked her. While he was satisfying his hunger he asked Mrs Weasley if Ginny was doing alright at which point Tonks glared at him but he ignored it.

"She's fine dear, just tired. I checked on her before and she was out like a light. I don't know what made her just pass out like that though." Harry just shrugged awkwardly, apparently what actually happened was to be kept quiet. "I just feel for the two of you." she motioned towards Harry and Tonks. "Having your wedding day ruined, it must be so hard." Tonks remained silent and Harry just nodded while he ate. Swallowing his food he looked up at his headmaster.

"We've got a problem Professor," he started. "I think there's someone in the order working for Voldemort under the Imperius curse." Dumbledore's face looked grave and everyone else looked on in disbelief.

"I have that same suspicion." He confirmed however Bill and Charlie objected.

"You actually think someone has been under the imperius curse under our very nose and we haven't realised?" Bill asked incredulously.

"If you are not looking for something then you are not likely to find it." Dumbledore replied wisely.

"It's the only plausible explanation," Harry added. "Unless you think that someone in the order is working for Voldemort of their own accord." Everyone shook their heads at this.

"I'm glad you are of the same opinion as me Harry," Dumbledore told him. "We need to keep our eyes and ears open from now on." Harry nodded. Finishing his food he thanked Mrs Weasley again and realised he should probably go and see Ron and Hermione. He figured he owed Hermione an apology for the way he treated her earlier.

"Well I'm going to go check on Ron and Hermione, I've not spoken to them since before." He was about to leave but Mrs Weasley stopped him.

"Oh Harry, I didn't tell you they've already gone back to Hogwarts." Harry was a little shocked that they had gone without him. "Don't be offended Harry. Hermione was quite upset before, the poor girl, she just needed to feel safe back at Hogwarts and obviously Ron insisted on going with her." She smiled when mentioning Ron's insistance that he go with Hermione. "They would've said bye I'm sure but Kingsley was on his way back to the Ministry and insisted on escorting them back."

That struck Harry as an odd thing. _'Kingsley...'_the name reverberated around his skull. Harry stopped dead and his heart beat quickened. The pieces of the puzzle were slotting together and Harry feared the worse. It was Kingsley. It explained his behaviour.

"Dumbledore it's him, it's Kingsley under the Imperius curse!" Everyone looked at him wide-eyed, mouths open in shock. "He wasn't dueling anywhere near his normal standard before, he almost got himself and Moody killed and afterwards he couldn't even remember. Memory loss is a side effect of he Imperius curse. Plus after the battle I saw him on the edge of the Burrow with that serious look on his face. He wasn't shaken up because of what happened, he was trying to fight off the Imperius curse. And why would he offer to escort Ron and Hermione back to Hogwarts so eagerly? He wouldnt!" Mrs Weasley let out a gasp and had to supported by Mr Weasley whereas Dumbledore looked as if his worse nightmare was coming true. Harry continued to follow his thoughts through to conclusion out loud.

"He isn't taking them to Hogwarts, he's taking them to Voldemort!"

AN: Thanks for reading everyone. I know the last few chapters haven't been very long but im getting back into the swing of things and I promise the future ones will be atleast twice as long as this! SINCE I'VE JUST COME BACK TO THIS STORY AFTER A LONG BREAK **PLEASE REVIEW**!! I WANT YOUR OPINION! THANK YOU!

**REVIEW :)  
**


End file.
